When There Is no War
by lexi.atel
Summary: In 1980, Sirius and his girlfriend, Audrey Grady broke off their relationship to go their separate ways. Audrey took two secrets with her that day when she had departed; One she knew about and one she didn't. AU Remus/Sirius Pairing; Abuse Warning!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is entirely AU. It skips over the first war, allowing the readers to see what life would be after Hogwarts for the Marauders. Thus, some characters might be OOC, due to non existent effects of the wars. Written for Crestwood's Slash challenge for HPFF. I have never written slash before... Figured I would give it a go.

* * *

><p>"For the thousandth time; No!" Sirius said with exasperation.<p>

Remus leaned up against the door jam of their bathroom, smiling slightly at the man with long, wavy black hair before him. "You can't even come up with a good reason why you are against the idea, Paddy."

"Where's my hairbrush?" Sirius demanded, ignoring the smirk that widened on Remus' lips.

"Hairbrush?" Was the not so innocent reply.

"Not again?!" Sirius whined. "Moony!"

Remus shrugged guilty. "It's the only one that is strong enough for my back fur. Sorry, babe."

Sirius shuddered. "Just shave it next time then!" He snapped.

The werewolf winced. "I am not much of a razor rash fan, Sirius, you know that." He went and kissed the man on the cheek before leaving to make them breakfast.

"Bastard!" Sirius called back softly, he always had a hard time being angry with Remus after he kissed him.

Remus chuckled. "Love ya too!"

Deep down, Remus Lupin had always loved Sirius Black, he had just been too much of a chicken to admit it when they were school boys. He had been too chicken to do much of anything when he was younger.

Upon their seventh year was when everything in life had started twisting about.

Lily and James confessed their love after James had matured up when he realized she was not and never would be impressed with his high ranked ego.

James even had the guts to make a public apology to the entire school, personally naming those he had ridiculed the whole time he had been there. Particially expressing this to the Slytherin, Severus Snape, who James had fought with since day one. Apparently, the two had some sort of inside hate for each other because they both loved Lily. In the end, James had won the girl. Lily had only ever saw Severus as a friend.

Severus was still cold around the James and Sirius, but they all tolorated each other for Lily's sake. Remus didn't consider Severus all too terrible, especially after Lily had told him of his home life. It was no wonder the wizard was so reserved. Severus and him had been able to have a neutral relationship, and could have a delectible conversation when James or Sirius weren't around. Remus assumed Lily had helped Severus understand the werewolf's own issues, because the cracks about howling at the moon no longer were heard coming from him.

After Hogwarts, James and Lily married and had a darling of a boy who they named Harry James Potter.

Peter Pettigrew had recently married a lovely muggleborn witch who enchanted him with her extraordinary use of Charms. Sirius often teased Peter that he had been put under a love spell, because he was immensely liberated when it came to Donna Harper. Of course Peter would quip back with a comment about Sirius' new found sex life, and if they weren't friends, Peter would have been hexed to Austrailia and back several times by now.

Sirius and Remus started dating three years ago after Lily had talked Remus into telling Sirius the truth about his love for him. Sirius felt it was time for a change, admitting that he also having feelings for Remus but had been afraid people would tease him for it. Remus understood, Sirius had been known to be THE Ladies' Man of Hogwarts. To take their relationship to the next level, last year, Remus moved into 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' newly appointed residence

As of last week, Severus had informed Lily and Remus that he had a date with a lovely Muggle woman, and he had asked them to wish him good luck with it.

As far as what they were all doing with their lives, together, Lily and Severus owned an advanced brewing shop North of Hogsmead. They called it 'Emerald Stones'.

James taught quidditch at Hogwarts, realizing how much fun it was teaching children how to fly and do tricks; having done so with Harry.

Sirius was fascinated by Muggles, so, surprisingly enough, he had enrolled himself into a Muggle University strictly to observe their behavior. Him and Arthur Weasley, who was also fascinated with Muggles, were becoming good friends because of this.

Peter helped his wife with her family's sheep farm. He enjoyed managing it, being in control of something for once in his life. He was doing a swell job at it too, increasing their profit from last year by sixteen percent.

Remus held weekly lessons for young witches and wizards, educating them about the magical world, how to control their tempers to avoid accidental magic, and offering them a good listening ear should they need it.

"Kreacher can do that, Master, sir." Sirius' house elf offered to Remus when he saw him frying the bacon.

"Nonsense, my little house friend." Remus waved him off. "Sit down, I have made a plate for you too."

"Kreacher is much appreciated of Master Remus Lupin, sir." Kreacher croaked with a bow.

"And, I, of you, Kreacher." Remus magically transferred their complete breakfast to the table. "Paddy, breakfast!"

"I'll be right down!"

"Master Remus cooks much better than Kreacher, sir." The house elf complimented after a bite. Remus swore he saw his ears wiggle with happiness for a split moment, but he pretended to not notice.

"You say that every time, Kreacher, I think you're just thankful that you don't have to do it."

"Kreacher likes serving Kreacher's master, sir." He said it like he was forced to.

"USELESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING-"

"Shut it, you old hag!" Sirius commanded with a growl. A thump followed. Remus had an idea that Sirius may have punched the screeching portrait.

"The wretched, unthankful master has upset Kreacher's Mistress again." And any nice moment with the old House elf had been demolished as he left the kitchen, grumbling under his breath. He was off to go calm down the portrait of Sirius' mother, who Kreacher devoted most of his time to.

"You can shut it too, you prat!" Sirius muttered to Kreacher upon their passing.

Remus chuckled. He had spent all of last year trying to make those two patch up their feud, but he had given up, deciding that it was a lost cause.

"It looks great, Moony, thank you." Sirius said, shoveling a forkful of waffles into his mouth.

"Welcome."

"Did you know Muggles have this flapjack premix done up that you can buy and just add water?"

"That's interesting."

"They are really lazy, I am learning." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Maybe it's because they don't have magic." Remus told him gently. Sirius had an awful time understanding other people's views in life.

"Magic powers, Moony." Sirius corrected. "They call our ability "power", as if we can control the whole world with just a wave of our wand." He waved his hand as a gesture. "You should read the Muggle fiction they have had published. Lily wasn't joking on most of it."

"I have never considered Lily a big fibber, dear."

"The graphic novels-comic books- are the worst. They got this one where the main character gets bit by a beaver and wakes up one day with certain powers that the beaver gave him. He can shoot this disgusting substance from his finger. It's pretty brilliant really."

"That could inspire some new spell creation, Padfoot. I bet Severus would be interested in such a thing."

Sirius snorted. "He's too busy trying to steal Lily from James."

Remus gave Sirius a cold look. "I told you, he's moved on from her."

"Whatever." Sirius grumbled before gulping down his pumpkin juice.

"Excuse me." A voice cut into their conversation.

"Someone's at the Floo." Remus announced, stepping up from his chair. "I'll get it, you finish."

Sirius nodded through a swallow of eggs.

In the living room, Remus saw the green flame of Floo surrounding the head of the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir." Remus greeted, kneeling down to speak with him easier.

"Remus, my boy, is Sirius up yet? I have some shocking news that he needs to hear."

"He's finishing breakfast. Is this important?"

"Ah, yes. Extremely." The old wizard said just above a whisper. His right eye twitched into a wink.

"Would you like to come through then, Headmaster?"

"Thank you, I would." He paused, and turned his head back around for a second. "If you do not mind, I have someone with me who should also come through."

"Of course, sir." Remus stepped back to allow room.

What surprised him next was that his former headmaster wasn't accompanied by an adult, but with a small boy. A little boy with short, black hair, and silvery eyes. He was dressed all in blue Muggle clothing; even the laces of his trainers were blue. He looked about four or five and he didn't say a word as his wide eyes absorbed the surroundings before him.

"Remus what's-" Sirius paused as he took in the scene. "Professor Dumbledore." He smiled politely. "Hello, sir, what brings you here?"

"And who is this?" Remus bent down to the boy's level. "What's your name, little man?"

The boy looked away shyly, and popped a thumb in his mouth.

"Oh, you're a shy one, huh?" Remus stood back up to look at Albus. "Yes, why are you here, sir?" Curiosity struck him suddenly. _Why would he bring a child here?_

"This morning, I received an urgent owl from the Ministry, who requested me to pick up this lad here as soon as I possibly could. He had been dropped off in the early AM along with-" he reached in his robes and pulled out a pastel green colored parchment. "This." He held it up, looking directly at Sirius. "You may wish to read this, Sirius."

"Okay..." Sirius said slowly with confusion. Remus waited in anticipation as Sirius read the letter, who murmured incoherently as he did so. He watched Sirius swallow hard, before looking from the boy to Dumbledore and back. His face flushed white. "Uh..."

"Yes, it is true, Sirius." Albus said with a nod. "He was born almost five years ago. May 16th, 1981."

"What is it, Paddy?" Remus asked, feeling slightly annoyed that he was left out of the loop.

"This is Audrey's kid." Sirius pointed to the boy.

"Oh." Remus said. Then his eyes grew wide as realization hit. "OH!"

"Sirius, this is your son, Andrew Pyralis Grady." Albus officially introduced them.

Those words sent Sirius backwards into a fainting fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Not Ready, Definitely Not Ready**

When Sirius came to, he had three pairs of eyes staring at him. Remus sat next to Sirius, partially leaning over him. Remus' hand was placed atop of his chest and he wore a look of worry on his face. The child appeared heavily interested with the current events, closely watching him silently with wide eyes; his thumb hanging off the top set of his teeth. Dumbledore's lips curved into a small, barely noticeable smile. His eyes sparkling like a clear, starry night.

"Paddy, did you hit your head?" Remus asked, pressing around the back of Sirius' head in search for bumps.

"Ouch!" wailed Sirius. "Stop that! I'm fine." He rose up, slightly dazed from the sudden movement. "Did I really just faint like a worthless ninny?" He scowled.

"I did say the news would be quite shocking, but I had not expected such a dramatic reaction, Sirius." Albus answered with a chuckle.

"Hilarious." Sirius grumbled. "No, really, we should write a skit and submit it to the Muggle's local comedy club." He snapped with sarcasm.

"Sirius." Remus warned gently, gesturing to Andrew with a toss of his head.

Sirius sighed. He completely understood what Remus was trying to say. First impressions of people were the most important, and he didn't need his son thinking he was some sort of huge grump.

_His son._

Sirius swallowed hard. He had a son. Wasn't he just telling Moony this morning that he didn't want any children just yet? That he wasn't ready? It had been the number one thing they spoke about lately. Remus was ready for children. Sirius was not.

Sirius liked children. Okay, he loved children, especially his outgoing godson, Harry, but to be one hundred percent responsible for another human being didn't excite him in the slightest. Especially under his recent life change. A child raised by two men? The kid would get teased more than Snivelus had! And that's saying something!

Sirius raked his hand through his hair. "Uh... I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do..." his eyes shifted from the two wizards to the boy and back again.

"Kreacher, could you assist me with something please?" Remus called out kindly.

Kreacher apparated with a CRACK! "What is it that Master Remus requests, sir?" He asked sullenly.

Sirius scoffed. Kreacher was _his_ house elf, yet the prat of the creature obeyed Remus faster and better than him. He never liked that good for nothing house elf though. Two years ago, he had been "lucky" enough to inherit the house elf and the Noble and Ancient House of Black. Which was because his mother had died from the mourning of Sirius' father and younger brother, who each died from a horrible case of _monoympsis_- a bacterial infection that starts with a nasty bite from a creature called an imp.

Kreacher had always spied on Sirius when he was a kid, landing him an enormous amount of punishments lashed out by his mother. Eventually, Sirius had gotten into so much trouble that his mother actually permitted the elf to swat him with a ruler, like a misbehaving school boy. So, yeah, like hell he was going to 'respect' that blasted creature.

"This is Andrew," Remus introduced the boy. "Would you please set him up at the dinner table and get him a cup of juice while we talk?"

"Yes, Master, Kreacher will. Come, young Andrew." Kreacher held out his hand to Andrew who had yet to make a sound. Sirius could hardly believe his eyes, Kreacher had never been so kind to him.

"He wont hurt you, Andrew." Remus said gently to the hesitant boy.

"Kreacher is sure there is a biscuit for young Andrew." Kreacher bribed skillfully, causing Andrew to grin between his thumb sucking.

As Kreacher led Andrew away, Remus laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"I already see a resemblance." Remus told him.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I was never _that_ desperate for a snack. Not to follow Kreacher blindly into a place I had never ventured in!"

"It's a good thing Kreacher doesn't know he's yours yet then." Remus teased.

"Oh, Merlin!" Sirius gasped. "Kreacher, I order you not to harm that child!"_ There, that should cover that._

"You're hopeless." Remus said rolling his eyes.

Albus cleared his throat. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I do not have all day to stand here and witness your inadvertent flirting." His spoke up kindly.

"Sorry." The two said in unison.

"The letter says you will need to keep your son here until Miss Grady is available to take the child back, Sirius. She claims six months is all that she needs."

"I don't know a thing about raising kids." Sirius sighed with exasperation.

"Fortunately for you, you have a pair of best friends who do. And I am certain that the Weasleys wouldn't hesitate in sparing you some advice."

"Must I do this, sir? Doesn't he have grandparents? Aunts, uncles, or something?"

"He has a father." Albus told him seriously. "A father who has been absent for all of his life."

"To no fault of my own!" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius." Remus placed his hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Your son has no where else to go for the time being. At this moment, he is your responsibility. Congratulations on your new found parenthood, my boy! Now I must get back to Hogwarts. Good day, gentlemen." he stepped back into the fireplace to leave.

"Dumbledore! Please!" Sirius begged.

_What the hell was am I going to do with a kid?_ He often played with Harry, but it was not like had raised him. Hell, he had never even babysat the kid! He was Harry's godfather, not his caretaker. He was like an adoptive uncle; Teach the kid a trick, and give the kid sweets and gifts. In other words- spoil him rotten.

But he couldn't do that with his own kid. He'd have to actually lay down laws. Clean up after him. Put him to bed and read him stories. All of which Remus literally dreamed about doing. Sirius didn't want to do that much work though. Seriously, cleaning? He's seen what can come out of those kids. Snot and drool. And those were the more milder substances. That was just the beginning. He saw what James and Lily had to do. Their lives were centered around Harry. They couldn't just go off for a broom ride anytime they wanted. To them, the World revolved around Harry Potter.

_No thanks._

Sirius wasn't ready for that commitment. He liked being childless, and if he wanted to see any, he could go to the Potters' or the Weasleys. There were plenty of kids in his life.

"He likes the color blue." Albus simply said. The green flame then absorbed the old wizard, and a moment later, he was gone.

"As if that wasn't obvious!" Sirius spat, glaring at the fireplace. "He practically looks like a Smurf*!"

"What's a Smurf*, Sirius?"

"A fictional, blue creature that a Muggle created." Sirius explained.

"Shall we go see how he's doing?" Remus asked. Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Sirius' hand and lead the way to the dining area. They stopped outside of the room once they heard a voice talking.

Sirius was about to say something but Remus quickly covered his mouth.

Kreacher and Andrew sat at the table, each with a goblet of juice.

"Kreacher didn't see much of Kreacher's own mother either." Kreacher said. "House elves get separated very early in life."

"Why?" It was the first time that Sirius had heard his son speak. It was a quiet, quivering, whiny voice, like the boy had been recently been crying or something.

"House elves sell for very high amounts of galleons."

"What's a galleon?" Andrew sipped his drink loudly.

"Young Andrew does not know what a galleon is!?" Kreacher gasped. "Young Andrew must be a mudblood!"

Sirius felt his temperature raise. How dare that creature use such language in front of his boy!

"What-"

"I told you a thousand times not to use that word in this house!" Sirius shouted.

Andrew jumped a mile in his seat. His thumb returned to his mouth and he eyed Sirius frightfully.

"You're going to have to learn to control your outbursts, Sirius." Remus said gently and went to try and comfort Andrew.

"Real children of wizards would know about wizard currency, young Andrew must be a mudblood. Kreacher's Mistress would love to hear this! The wretched master allowing filth in Mistress' home? The nerve!" Kreacher disapparated to the next floor no doubt to alert his mistress.

Sirius scowled. "I have nerve? I ought to hex that prickhole."

Remus cleared his throat, sending him a look.

"Don't repeat that." Sirius said instantly, speaking to Andrew for the first time.

"MUDBLOOD CHILD IN MY HOUSE!?"

Sirius bolted in a dead run to cover up his mother's portrait with the canvas that was used to keep her wretched mouth quiet. The other paintings of the Black ancestors chimed in on her bitching.

"You disgraceful little shit!" She spat when she seen him. "How dare you contaminate this house!"

"Shut your trap, hag!" He growled, covering her back up. "Kreacher."

"The ungrateful master has called for Kreacher. Oh, but the master does not deserve Kreacher's services. The master is no longer a true Black member."

"How untrue those words are, since you must still do what I say, you git." Sirius sneered to the house elf.

"What is it the master requests?" Kreacher matched his sneer.

"Uncover this painting again, and I'll hex you a good one!"

When Sirius returned to Remus and Andrew, he saw them seated together. Remus was trying to coax the boy to say something but to no avail.

Sirius scratched his head nervously. "Uh, sorry about that, Andrew."

Andrew made no effort to reply.

Sirius grit his teeth in annoyance. His kid was willing to talk to a name calling, grousing house elf, but refused to talk to him.

He wouldn't even talk to Remus, who was the nicest man Sirius knew! The man that children flocked to!

He sighed, what a mess he was in. He had to prove to this little boy that he was not the toad he appeared to be. Sirius would consider himself lucky if his kid hadn't inherited his hot temper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

* _The Smurfs_ belong to_** Peyo**_, I do not make any money with this mention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cold Beginnings**

Sirius wrinkled his forehead in confusion as he read the rest of the letter that his ex girlfriend had wrote to him. He hadn't finished it earlier as he had been too shocked with the paragraph; 'It's only for temporarily, but I need you to take him for me. I need you to take our son and keep him happy until I can come back and get him. My life has become too harsh for a four year old to handle. He should not have to witness this.'

Audrey didn't explain what 'this' meant, which Sirius found a bit strange. Had she intentionally kept that specific detail from him?

The letter went on to explain Andrew's favorite foods and such things, also listing down the fact that the kid was allergic to grapes, pointedly adding in underlined text that that also meant raisins. Sirius rolled his eyes to this. Audrey always had considered him somewhat of an idiot.

The thing that confused him though was that after she had left, she had went and converted her life to live with the Muggles. Why would she do something so drastic? Audrey had come from a respectable wizard family who were not quite pureblood, but close to it. At first, Sirius and her hated each other, because Audrey was the typical Slytherin- if you weren't one of them, you were automatically declared an enemy. That changed when Audrey and him got stuck studying together as an assigned detention from Professor McGonagall. Audrey had slipped up that she would had much rather been sorted into Ravenclaw. When Sirius had curiously asked why she didn't ask for it like he had done for his Gryffindor sorting, her reply was a sad shrug. It was at that point he then realized the pressure of her family had been similar to what his own family had done to him; he just had the guts to give the finger to his, where she had not.

"So, this is all an act then? You don't really hate the Gryffindors?" He had asked.

"You can't tell no one!" She gasped, truly horrified with the idea that he would share her secret.

"Relax. I won't tell anyone." Sirius assured her.

She had shocked him then by leaning over to him and wrapping her arms around Sirius into a hug. "Thank you." She had whispered. Sirius could tell by her shaky voice that she had been trying not to cry.

He had cleared his throat uneasily. "No problem. I know exactly how it feels to be raised by Slytherins." Then he had placed his hand on her back to comfort her.

From that day on, their relationship changed. Outwardly, they made sure to express a hate for each other, so no one would suspect them. In private- whenever they could-, they would hide away to study or talk; they had formed a strong forbidden friendship.

After graduation, the two began to unofficially date, and finally they had decided to step it up further with a real steady relationship.

In the winter of 1980, Sirius and Audrey went their separate ways on good terms, there wasn't a big fight or anything, but Audrey wanted more; marriage. That was something Sirius didn't want to commit to. He understood her needs and wants though, and allowed her to continue on with her life. They had exchanged a few letters the first year after their breakup, but had grown apart since then. This letter was the first he had heard from her in four years.

But why go to the Muggles? The Gradys hadn't disowned Audrey like the Blacks had with Sirius. After all, Sirius was pureblood and in the Gradys eyes he was a step up for their daughter. Sirius had only put up with their arrogance for Audrey, but in reality, he would have loved to rip their heads off; all seven of Audrey's relatives. She had two brothers, a sister, an uncle, a grandmother, and her parents and every one of them were pureblood, preaching Slytherins.

Thankfully, most of them had moved away. They did this mostly so they could find a more suitable school for their precious heirs, finding Hogwarts 'too lininent' on muggleborns.

Sirius sighed and set the letter down on the table. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. That very much explained why Andrew didn't know what a Galleon was. It may also explain the kid's quietness. He wasn't used to this world at all. Flooing must have scared the life out of him. And Kreacher... Well, actually, surprisingly enough, Kreacher hadn't bothered Andrew at all. He was already braver than his father.

Sirius looked at Remus helplessly. His boyfriend smiled encouragingly at him. A tiny pile of Wizard money sat between him and Andrew. Remus had been showing him what Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons were, while also explaining their conversion rate to pounds. Remus had earned a shy smile from the boy as he softly spoke to him.

Andrew was now fiddling with the coins with heavy interest, studying each one.

"Audrey says we should expect an owl tomorrow morning with some of Andrew's belongings. Until then, I need to make sure he is comfortable."

"There are clean bed dressings in one of the spare rooms' closet, and enough empty rooms to house an army." Remus informed him. "He should be on the same floor as our room is, but I am sure he would very much enjoy the task of picking out his own room."

"That's a good idea, Moony."

"How about it, Andrew?" Remus smiled charmingly. The same smile that had won Sirius' heart over. "Would you like to choose your own room?"

Andrew was still playing with the money. He looked up briefly with his silvery wide eyes before reverting his attention back to the coins.

"Andrew, you do understand what's going on, don't you?" Sirius could only imagine what this boy was going through. Yanked from the life you found normal and whisked away into what Muggles would consider a land of make believe. Not to mention, being forced to live with two strange men, without anyone you knew to comfort you.

Andrew reacted like Sirius had said nothing to him. Sirius pursed his lips in annoyance. At only four, his own son had mastered the art of ignoring someone.

"Give him time, Paddy." Remus said gently. "He's only just met us."

"I bet he spoke to Dumbledore, though." Sirius muttered.

"Anyone would speak with Albus. Even the birds go to him for comfort."

"Audrey raised Andrew as a muggle, how am I supposed to handle this?"

Remus stood up and walked around the table to stand behind Sirius. He placed a hand on each of Sirius' shoulders. "_We_ will handle this together, Sirius. I will help you and so will the rest of your friends. Albus was right, James and Lily know plenty about child raising. The Weasleys are also helpful people and they have seven kids." Remus draped his arms around Sirius' neck. "I don't think you should be worrying half as much as you are, dear."

"I just don't want to screw this up."

"And because of that very reason, you won't."

* / *

They were upstairs following Andrew around at a fair distance away since he didn't trust them just yet. Remus and Sirius watched hand in hand as the kid quietly examined every room on the second floor to find which he deemed the best one. Some rooms, for whatever reason, he spent more time in than others, checking nearly every inch of them. Under the beds. In each drawer of the dressers and the trunks. He looked in the closets and even behind the doors.

"Is he curious or just nosy?" Sirius whispered after the third room that Andrew did had done this in.

"He's four." Remus said. "It's mostly curiosity."

"But partially because he's nosy?"

Remus tilted his head and grinned. "He does come from a bloodline of Slytherins."

"Not funny." grumbled Sirius.

Andrew sat on a bed and slightly bounced on it with a grin.

"So is this your choice, Andrew?" Remus asked.

Andrew nodded, making his first actual interaction with the two wizards.

It was not surprising why this was his choice. The dark blue carpet was soft and fluffy. The walls were painted with two tones of blue; the border color matching the carpet's, while the main color was lighter to allow a brightness. There was a large bay window that was closed off with set of luxorius curtains. After a quick thought, Remus pointed his wand to the window, casting a child proof lock on it.

"The smurf has found his lair." Sirius announced.

"He blends well in here." Remus noted, thoughtfully.

"That he does."

Remus then went into the walkin closet and took out a set of fresh bed dressings so they could change the old ones.

"You're all set, little man." Remus said once he and Sirius were finished making the bed.

Kreacher came in then. He gave Andrew a dirty look before snatching up the old bed dressings. "Disrespectful master who brings in filthy mudbloods into Kreacher's mistress' home." He muttered on his way out.

Remus frowned at Sirius who looked about ready to pop his top. Sirius stalked out of the room to give that house elf a good talking to.

"Alright you!" He growled in the hallway, pointing a finger at him.

"What does the master want of Kreacher this time?"

"That child in there is my son and you will respect him!"

"Of course the master would breed with a mudblood, Kreacher would expect no different. Master was always a disappointment to Kreacher's mistress. Kreacher tried healing her broken heart many times over, but Mistress was too sad."

"Not that it matters at all, but that boy barely has a drop of muggleborn in him!" snapped Sirius.

Kreacher turned from him and walked away, laundry still in his arms. "His education says differently, master."

Sirius hurried to catch up to him. "You treat him nice, Kreacher, I order it!" He towered over the house elf, backing him up against a wall.

"Of course, Master. Kreacher lives to serve the House of Black."

"If he needs anything, you're to get it for him." Sirius told him.

Kreacher nodded. "Whatever Master wants, sir."

"Sirius..." Remus came up behind him. "Unless you wish for Kreacher to be freed, make sure he understands that Andrew is not a master."

"Oh, yeah, good thinking." Kreacher would easily trick the kid into freeing him; he's a conniving, little git. "Kreacher, Andrew is not your master, you are to treat him as you would a favored guest, understand?"

"Young Andrew is Master's favoured guest." Kreacher muttered back. "Yes, Kreacher will get back to work now."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Remus said with a smile.

Kreacher slumped off, grumbling to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Never a Dull Moment Here**

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked Remus, eye balling his son apprehensively. They stood in front of the fireplace with Andrew standing between them. Remus had thought it would be a good idea to floo to the Potters' to inform them about their news and introduce them to Sirius' new found son.

Andrew was warming up to them fairly quickly. At this moment he was holding a hand of each of the wizards, curiously awaiting for what they had planned next. He didn't appear to be scared of Floo at all. He had yet to say anything to them though and Remus could tell that Sirius was beginning to worry over this.

"Well, they can help us. And given Kreacher's current mood, it would be better if we go to them. We don't need an upset portrait at the moment because Lily is not the favored blood type that your mother and other painted relatives prefer."

Sirius sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Alright, little man," Remus bent down to Andrews level. "Remember the moment when that older man sent you through the fireplace this morning?"

Andrew nodded, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"We're going to do that again; are you okay with this?"

Another nod. Andrew watched as Remus stood back up and took the pot of Flooing powder from the mantle.

"Sirius, do you want to floo with him?"

"Uh...Sure." he stepped into the fire place first, ducking low to avoid hitting his head.

"Alright, Andrew, step in next to your dad and hold his hand." Remus instructed, giving the boy a gentle push forward.

Andrew took his thumb from his mouth and did as Remus said, holding his hand out for Sirius who slightly grimaced at the wet thumb.

Remus chuckled to himself. _Sirius, my love, you have a long travel ahead of you._

He watched the father and son disappear into the Floo Network after Sirius had announced their destination. Remus quickly followed, watching the blur of other Floo fireplaces speedily fly by him.

Once Remus reached James and Lily's fireplace, he stepped out of it, joining Sirius and Andrew, who were getting greeted by their friends' son, Harry.

"Who's that?" The five year old asked, pointing to Andrew.

"This is Andrew." Sirius answered.

"Can he play with me, Uncle Sirius?"

"He sure can." Sirius released Andrew's hand. "Show him your wicked toys, Harry." He suggested. "I don't think Andrew has seen many wizard toys, if any at all."

"Hi, Uncle Remus!" Harry cheerfully waved before taking Andrew's hand and leading him off.

"Bye, Harry!" Remus called back with a laugh. He doubted Harry had even heard him.

"Moony and Padfoot!" James entered the room. "Didn't we just see you yesterday?" James teased. "Can't get enough of us, hmm?"

"Sirius has wonderful news, Prongs." Remus said.

"I wouldn't call it wonderful..." Sirius grumbled.

"Oh, you must tell me then!" James' hazel eyes shone with mischief at his friend's expense.

"Who is that little boy Harry is playing with?" Lily asked, joining the wizards. "He certainly is adorable, but I have never seen someone dressed in so much blue!" She giggled.

"Hi, Lily." Remus and Sirius greeted together.

"Come and give me a hug!" She held her arms open and walked to them. "I missed you guys!" She kissed each one on the cheek.

"Yes, because sixteen hours is too long to be separated!" James grinned.

"So, are you babysitting or something?" Lily inquired. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh! You finally agreed to adopt a child? How wonderful!" She squealed.

"Did you now?" James asked, with an eyebrow raised, knowing Sirius had been pretty firm on his side of the argument.

"Actually..." Remus glanced at Sirius who immediately looked anxious.

"Well?" James pried.

"Let's sit for tea." Lily said, noting the uneasiness of her two friends, especially the dark haired one.

They followed Lily to the Potters' overly large kitchen. Lily enjoyed baking here and it had been designed especially for her. Cream and white color scheme with every wizard appliance ever invented; even though Lily knew all the spells that those fancy, enchanted machines did.

In just two seconds of her water heating spell, the water was ready for tea. They sat at the kitchen table, as she set the packets of tea leaves into each of their cups to seep.

"Biscuits?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" Sirius smiled. Lily's sweets were always delightful.

"Please." Remus said, somewhat reminding Sirius of his manners.

"Please." Sirius added.

Lily conjured a plate of three biscuits for each of them.

"Thank you, dear." James took a bite from one of his. "So, your news?" He prompt his friends.

Sirius put the biscuit he had been eating down onto the plate, his appetite suddenly lost.

"Oh, Padfoot, just tell them! It's truly not the end of the world!"

"So you say!" Sirius practically whined.

"I find it a miracle."

"You would!"

"The suspense is literally killing me!" James said.

Remus and Sirius clamped their mouths shut after realizing they had been bickering in front of their friends.

"So, what is stopping you from telling your news?" Lily's question was gentle.

Sirius stirred in his seat. "It seems... that..." he paused looking to Remus for help, but Remus innocently took a silent sip of his tea, wordlessly informing him that this was his news to spill.

Sirius sighed.

"Padfoot, just tell us." James said softly. "It's okay, pal."

"I just found out that I have a son." Sirius said it quickly.

James' mouth dropped open a moment before he grinned. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! Well, actually a dog's uncle!" He got up from his seat and slapped Sirius playfully on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Padfoot!"

"So is that the boy who's playing with Harry then?" Lily asked. Her eyes were on the doorway of the kitchen, gazing with thoughtfulness.

"Yeah." Sirius sheepishly answered.

"His name is Andrew." Remus informed.

"And you just now found out about this?" Lily's voice was high, almost angry.

Sirius nodded.

"How cruel to keep him from you for so long!" Her eyes flared up. "Who is the mother?"

"Audrey Grady."

Lily's immediately face softened. "Oh."

"What do you mean by 'oh'?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing..." Lily looked away, biting her bottom lip absent-mindedly.

James cleared his throat, instantly noticing his wife's shift in mood. "I would love to meet your son, Sirius."

"The boys are in Harry's playroom." Lily said. She then excused herself from the table and left the three wizards to themselves.

"What in Merlin's name?" Sirius asked, looking at the doorway she just disappeared from.

James shrugged. "You know women!" He snickered.

"If she heard you say that, you'd get your head knocked off." Remus pointed a finger at him.

"Ah, but she would replace it back on quick enough; she'd miss me too much!"

"You're going too fast!" Harry yelled. "Watch it!"

CRASH!

"Mummy!" Harry screamed. "Come quick!"

The three wizards made a mad dash to Harry's playroom. Nothing good could come from what they just heard.

"Oh, Merlin!" gasped Sirius as Lily and the men hurried to the boy who was whimpering in pain, holding his arm.

"He crashed!" Harry wailed frantically. "He crashed!"

"Calm down, son." James spoke sternly.

"Let me see!" Lily pushed between James and Sirius. All three men and Harry were huddled around Andrew. "Oh... you poor thing." Andrew's wrist was bent at an odd angle, tears trailed down his cheeks as he continued to whimper, tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay, Andrew, baby." Lily said softly tapping his wrist to make his pain go away. "Does it hurt anymore, sweety?"

Andrew answered with a shake of his head.

With a complicated move, Lily healed the bone break. "All better." She kissed the boy on the forehead.

"Thanks so much, Lily." Sirius said, relieved that she had excellent healing skills.

"I have had to master that spell!" She laughed. "I do live with two crazy broom fliers, after all!"

"Next time, let someone know before we go showing our new friends our brooms, okay?" James told his son.

Harry nodded. "Sorry, Dad."

"Thankfully, Mum's a good healer." James kissed his wife.

"Are you okay, Andrew?" Sirius asked his son, setting his hand on the child's shoulder. "All better now?"

Andrew, still refusing to talk to him, hugged Sirius who then picked him up into his arms. The boy nodded against his father's shoulder.

Remus' heart about shattered when he seen this. The two were already warming up to each other.

"He said he's never been on a broom before, so I showed him, and then Andrew wanted to play on it, only he didn't know how to steer, and he went really fast into the wall." Harry pointed.

"Shit!"

"Sirius!" Remus and Lily scolded.

"Ah, sorry..." he glanced at Harry, then back at the body sized hole in the wall that his son had created.

"I'll fix it." Remus offered, and three seconds later, the wall was repaired as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks, Moony." James said. "Couldn't have done it better myself!"

"How about we finish those biscuits." Sirius said, still holding Andrew in his arms.

"Can I have one too, please?" Harry pleaded.

"Sure." His father permitted before the lot returned to the kitchen.

Sirius sat Andrew between him and Remus in a chair of his own and took a biscuit from his plate to give to Andrew. The boy smiled gratefully, before biting into it.

Remus watched Andrew, as the adults spoke. He was discovering quickly that the child was an observer. Andrew's attention would gaze around the table, equally studying every person there. Remus wondered what was going on inside that tiny head of his.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Shout out to this story's first reviewer, tikitay13, thanks so much! I am beginning to learn that most people only comment on stories if they have something to complain about, hehe. Most people don't review, I am happy you have though. If no one let's me know how I am doing, I can't write better ;) I have come along way since May of this year - the time I have created my first fanfiction.**

_**Again:** The Smurfs _belong to **Peyo**, I do not make any profit for its mention.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Let There Be Bacon<strong>

_"Andrew." A voice whispered. "Andrew wake up!" He felt a finger poke into his ribcage._

_Andrew squinted his eyes open to see a red headed woman dressed in odd looking clothing. She wore a dress like a princess would from the telly. It was green with frilly pink lace, she also wore a purple hat._

_"Hello, you deep sleeper." The woman brushed his black hair from his eyes. _

_"Mummy?" He asked, looking around for her familiar face._

_The woman frowned. "Sorry, Andrew, Mummy is not here right now."_

_Andrew felt like crying, but Mummy had told him to be brave, and so he sadly nodded instead, getting up from his bed._

_"I'll take you to her though, okay?"_

_That brought a smile on his face. "'Kay!" He replied._

_"Let's get you ready then." The woman said, handing him a change of clothing._

_"Where's Ted?" The boy asked in a whisper, his eyes froze to the closed door of his bedroom._

_"Sleeping, but don't you worry about him. You'll never have to see him again."_

_Andrew wasn't sure if he could believe her. "Do you swear it?"_

_"I promise, but we must hurry." She helped him get his night shirt off and put a daytime one on._

_"It's still dark out." Andrew noted with a yawn._

_The woman didn't respond to that. She continued helping him with his clothing._

_She wrapped him in a blanket since the early mornings were pretty chilly in the Spring, and carried him quietly out to her car. He fell asleep along the way to their destination, but when he woke up, he saw his Mummy's happy face, who smiled at him from the other side of the window._

_Andrew hurriedly opened the car door to hug her._

_"Hello, my baby!" She squeezed him as tightly as she could._

_"I miss you, Mummy!" He sniffled against her chest._

_"This can't go on, Audrey." The woman said sternly behind Andrew. "Ted is going to end up hurting him sooner or later. Maybe even..." the woman paused. "Well, you can pretty much guess it. And the child is positively frightened of him."_

_Audrey nodded. "I have just one other choice then."_

_"And that is?"_

_"His father. Sirius Black."_

_"Black...? The name sounds very familiar..." the woman trailed off. "Wait, aren't they muggleborn bashers?"_

_"Yes, but Sirius is much different."_

_"And what about your own family?"_

_Audrey sighed. "I can't have Andrew growing up thinking like they do. It is a very harsh environment to live in. It was one of the reasons I wanted to live like a muggle and raise Andrew as one too, but... things change."_

_"I am truly sorry, Audrey." The woman said softly._

_"It's just good you've been around keeping an eye on him. I can't thank you enough."_

_"Anything for my best friend."_

_"You'll need to take him to the Ministry of Magic. Ask for Headmaster Dumbledore. Explain everything to him; he'll know what to do."_

_"Okay." The woman then reached for Andrew's hand._

_"And Daisy... tell the Headmaster to keep this all to himself. I don't think it would be wise to tell Sirius just yet."_

_"I understand."_

_"Six months, and I'll come back and get Andrew."_

_"Mummy?"_

_"Yes, baby?"_

_"I won't see you for six months?"_

_His mother shook her head. "But Mummy loves you, alright? Don't forget it, okay?" She kissed her son's forehead._

_"And Tweeters will be there with you." The woman assured Andrew. "We'll make sure of it."_

_The boy nodded sadly._

_"You're going to live with your daddy for a bit, he'll take good care of you." Audrey informed him._

* / *  
>Andrew watched his dad and Remus as he lay in bed. They were talking about this thing called lumos. Andrew was slightly confused. He had never heard of that word before.<p>

"He needs a night light." Remus said firmly.

_Is that what lumos was? A night light?_

"I don't think so." Sirius said just as firm. "I never needed one when I was little." He crossed his arms, stubbornly.

Daddy was right, he didn't need a night light. He wasn't scared of the dark. There were much more frightening things out there.

"Padfoot," Remus stated gently. "this house is new to him, he might get lost in the dark."

Sirius sighed at the truth. "Fine then, Moony, you win." And with that, Daddy raised his magical wand and a dozen tiny orange lights appeared right in the middle of the room, then they all flew off in separate directions. Andrew's eyes widened with excitement. They reminded him of fairy lights during the Christmas holiday.

Remus flicked his wand and the lights turned blue. Andrew liked that even better!

"He likes blue, remember?"

Sirius grunted. "How could I forget that I have a Smurf for a son?"

"You can't deny that happy face though, Paddy." Remus gestured to a smiling Andrew.

"I suppose you're right." He watched his son's big eyes shift around the room, enjoying the light show. "Alright, Andrew, are you tired? You've had a long day, son."

Andrew nodded. He wasn't used to talking. Ted would yell at him for it. Ted didn't like Andrew talking to him, he didn't like Andrew at all really. He called Andrew bad names a lot. Andrew was afraid Sirius and Remus would too. He had been expecting them to yell at him all day, but neither had done so. Andrew was grateful for that. He was a good boy, and because of that, they were nice to him.

His daddy had been frightening at first, but now he wasn't so bad, and he had even hugged Andrew. Ted never did that. And Daddy's friend, Remus, was even nicer. Remus always smiled at him. Ted never smiled at Andrew either. Ted wasn't very nice. But that lady said he would never have to see Ted again. And Andrew hoped what she said was true, because Ted scared him.

"Good night, little man." Remus gave Andrew's hand a squeeze.

"Yes, good night, Andrew." Sirius said, hugging him the second time that day. "If you need anything, we'll be just two doors down. Follow the red lights. Do you know what the color red is?"

Andrew knew all sorts of colors. Blue, yellow, pink, orange, red, purple and many more, but he was still afraid he would get in trouble for speaking, so he nodded instead.

They left then, and the over head light turned out after Remus had said "_Nox._" Andrew wrinkled his forehead with confusion. They said weird things here.

The blue dots of lights bordered around his room so he could see. He liked this a lot. He liked magic. Andrew wished he could do magic. Maybe he'll see if he could use one of those magical wands that Daddy and Remus had. He needed to get one of those so he could make a wish. He wanted to see Mummy again, and six months was way too long to wait.

Andrew sadly closed his eyes to picture her. She had long blond hair and brown eyes. She was really small, much smaller than Daddy and Remus. Smaller than Harry's mother even.

Harry was a nice boy, and he said that they could be friends. Harry also told him he could meet his other friends, Ronnie, Ginny, and Neville. Harry had a lot of friends. And until today, Andrew never had any friends.

If Mummy could come here, Andrew would never leave this place. If Mummy were here, this would be the best place ever.

* / *

When Andrew woke up the next morning, he could smell bacon. Andrew loved bacon. Ted would never let him have good food because Andrew was a bad boy. Ted got all the good food and gave Andrew the nasty food, like Oatmeal with no sugar. Liver with onions, and stale bread.

Andrew got up to frantically search for the bathroom after forgetting where it was.

"Does young Andrew need something?" Kreacher asked, after noticing his wiggling.

"Where's the pot?"

"The loo?"

Andrew nodded.

Kreacher pointed three doors up.

"Thanks!" The boy said breathlessly.

"It is my pleasure, young Andrew." Andrew didn't notice the house elf had bowed to him, he was too concerned about wetting his pants.

When he was finished, Andrew made his way down to the kitchen where Remus was cooking at the stove.

"Hey, there, Andrew." He said with a smile. "Breakfast is nearly ready, have a seat."

Kreacher came in shortly after and offered to help Remus, but Remus shooed him off. He sat next to Andrew, pouring a glass of juice and setting it down next to the boy. "For you, young Andrew."

"Kreacher, please make sure that is not grape. Andrew will get very sick."

"It is pumpkin juice, Master Remus."

Andrew sniffed the cup. _Pumpkin juice?_ He wrinkled his nose. _Who drank juice from a pumpkin?_

"What is wrong, young Andrew?"

Andrew glanced at Remus, afraid to say anything. If Remus was like Ted, he would get mad at him. Ted didn't like when Andrew complained about what food was being served. Andrew didn't want Remus mad at him. In an effort to be a good boy, Andrew sipped his cup of pumpkin juice. After his first intial taste, he realized that he liked pumpkin juice a lot and he finished the whole cup before Remus was finished cooking.

"Paddy, breakfast!"

Andrew jumped at the sudden sound.

"Okay!"

Andrew relaxed. They weren't mad at him._ Good._

Andrew watched in delight as a stack of plates floated toward the table and set themselves. This was so exciting! He admired Remus who waved his magical wand without a word or seemingly without a thought and food appeared right on the plate in front of Andrew.

The boy gaped at the plate. There must be a mistake! There were eggs, and bacon! There was half a waffle with maple syrup, and a small bowl of fruit.

There was no sticky, yucky oatmeal.

"What's wrong, little man?" Remus asked alarmingly.

"Bacon..." Andrew finally spoke for the first time to him, his eyes on the food before him.

"Would you like more than what's there?"

Andrew eyed Remus closely. Was he tricking him? Teasing?

"Andrew?" Remus asked gently.

Andrew shook his head.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Bacon..." the boy repeated.

"He's finally speaking!" Sirius exclaimed upon entering the kitchen. "I was beginning to think you were practicing at becoming a mute, son." He ruffled Andrew's head playfully.

"He's still fairly quiet, Padfoot." Remus eyed Andrew with concern. Andrew still hadn't touched his food. His hands rested on either side of the plate, just an inch from the cutlery. They twitched with what Remus guessed was anticipation.

"What's wrong, Andrew?" Sirius asked, realizing the strange behavior. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Bacon..."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Andrew, don't you eat bacon?"

The boy shook his head.

Sirius snorted. "Is he Jewish?"

"Audrey would have mentioned that, wouldn't you think?"

"I suppose so." Sirius agreed, eating his own bacon. "Andrew, eat your food. If you don't like the bacon, you don't have to eat it."

"I..." Andrew looked at his father very seriously. "...can eat it?"

"The bacon?" Sirius asked confusingly.

Andrew nodded, shifting his eyes back to his plate of food.

"Of course you can, Andrew!" He scoffed. "Anything you want, just ask, alright?"

Andrew couldn't believe what he had just heard. He cautiously took a bite, watching both Remus and his father, waiting for them to shout hateful words at him. But neither did. Both spoke to each other and glanced at him every so often, smiling the whole time.

He actually got to eat bacon! They let him eat it and they didn't even scold him for it. And he enjoyed it very much!

Andrew grinned wider than he had done in a while. He was happy. Sirius and Remus were very nice people.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, it's nice to read people are enjoying this story and my writing.**

**tikitay13: Welcome back! You will see more of Andrew's past and thoughts. Flash backs are my signatures. :)  
><strong>

**AKBookGirl: Don't worry, I don't plan on getting too graphic on that topic. Glad you are finding this story interesting enough to come back and read it.  
><strong>

**SongOfStars: I fixed "Moony", sorry about that! :) I LOVE kids, I am not a parent though, so I am always jealous when I see one walking around with their parent.**

Normal Disclaimer about _The Smurfs_**. **I don't own them, Peyo does, and I do not make any money from the mentioning.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Hideaway Kid<strong>

"He seemed a bit strange over breakfast, didn't he?" Remus asked as he cleaned up the meal's mess. Kreacher had offered to help Andrew wash up his hands and face, so the two had a moment alone.

Sirius adjusted the Prophet that he was reading so he could eye Remus. "My boy's not strange, Remus." His tone was low.

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius was so easily offended. "Okay, Padfoot, he was _acting_ strange." He reiterated.

Sirius folded the paper and set it on the table. "Like he's never seen bacon before." He said, unable to deny that Remus was right. "Do you think Audrey may have been on one of those diet memes? Like a non-fat one or something?"

"Maybe, but he is familiar with biscuits, and those aren't really low in fat nor calories."

Sirius frowned. "A meatless diet then?"

Remus shook his head. "His favorite meal is haggis."

"He is my son alright."

Remus watched his boyfriend's mouth water at the thought of haggis. "We ought to have that tonight for dinner then." He suggested.

"You won't hear a complaint from me!" Sirius said with a grin.

Kreacher came back in then. "Young Andrew has gone to his room now." He informed them. "Kreacher said to young Andrew that young Andrew should return to the kitchen but he insists on staying there."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Remus washed his hands and dried them with a towel. Kreacher then disappeared to clean whatever he could get his hands on.

"Should we see why he's gone up there?" Sirius asked him when he was finished.

It appeared to Remus that Sirius may have been avoiding to have to be alone with his son. He had promised to help and support him though, so after tapping Sirius soothingly on the back, Remus walked with him up to the room of their new house guest.

Andrew sat on the floor with his back to them. He was fumbling with something, muttering softly under his breath. Remus realized that the boy was trying to tie the laces of his trainers. He could barely make out the words that Andrew was saying.

"Damn you, you have no clue.  
>A loop you make, and then the stake,<br>You then go around the pole,  
>under and out, and through the hole,<br>But all you can get, is that mess of shit."

Remus mouth dropped open when he heard the song's ending. Sirius snorted amusingly, earning himself a smack in the chest.  
>Andrew twisted around in alarm. He stood up on his feet and backed up a few steps.<p>

"Where did you learn that?" Remus asked sternly.

The boy placed his hands behind his back and gave a shrug.

"It's a very bad song, Andrew." Remus continued.

"Yes, son. Little boys shouldn't use such bad language." Sirius chimed in, having difficulties hiding a grin. Remus knew he was thinking of his own childhood, one where he had used similar language.

"I didn't mean to!" the boy wailed, close to tears. He quickly covered his mouth with both hands and bolted into the closet, shutting the door behind him.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks before walking to the closet door. Sirius knocked on it. "Come out, Andrew, we're not mad at you."

No answer.

Sirius opened the door, and him and Remus looked inside. There were lots of old clothing and stuff in there. Floor to ceiling shelves were packed with unused items. Neither saw the boy though.

"Okay, he can't have disappeared." Remus thought logically.

"Maybe we have a portal to a different world." Sirius joked, as his eyes continued to scan the room.

They stepped in for a better look. Sirius touched Remus' arm for his attention and pointed. Remus' eyebrows creased in confusion, Sirius was pointing up at one of the shelves, the second from the top one. Remus sighed with relief, when he saw a piece of blue fabric that stuck up from under a brown sheet.

"Found ya, son." Sirius announced.

"How'd he get up there?" Remus asked as the two approached the shelf. "And he did it so quickly too."

Sirius shrugged, "Obviously he has a talent for shelf climbing." He chuckled before unearthing the kid, pulling the sheet off him.

Andrew whimpered. "Sorry!" He balled himself up.

"It's okay, little man." Remus reached up and patted his leg. "Come down from there." Sirius held out his arms out to Andrew with this.

Andrew shook his head, tucking it into his chest.

"Why not?" Sirius asked with a frown.

Andrew said nothing.

"We'll teach you a better song." His father told him. "One that won't get you into any trouble."

Andrew lifted his head to look at him. "You swear it?" He asked in his tiny voice.

"Of course, my boy." Sirius said with a smile. "But we can't teach it to you if you're hiding up there."

"Right." Remus agreed.

With teary eyes and a tiny smile, Andrew allowed Sirius to lift him from the shelf and carry him out of the closet. He set Andrew on the bed and knelt in front of him.

"Listen closely." Sirius said grabbing the laces to one Andrew's shoes.

"Here's the pitch, and here's the goal.  
>There's the snitch, and the quaffle<br>Seeker, Oh, he's just too slow  
>The game is won, a job well done<br>Gryffindor wins, creaming the Slytherins."

Sirius repeated the song with the other shoe. "There you go, Smurf." He ruffled Andrew's hair. "Like the song?"

Andrew nodded.

"Don't sing the other one again." Remus said.

"Kay." The boy whispered.

Sirius stood up giving Remus a strange look. "Moony..."

Remus sensing something was bothering his partner, held out his hand. "Hmm?" He asked gently, as their hands connected, fingers folding together.

"Audrey wasn't one to use such language."

Remus frowned at Sirius' statement, remembering that what he just said was true. Her and Lily both scolded the boys plenty when they had 'let one slip'.

"So someone else must have taught him naughty words." Remus mused.

Sirius appeared to be unhappy with the thought of this. His jaw clenched, and he let out a grunt.

"Paddy, I wouldn't rule out that she may have found someone else."

"Like a husband?" Sirius scowled.

Remus forced a smile. "Everyone deserves love, dear."

"Except another man has been raising my son!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"We don't really know that for sure."

"What else would explain it?!" Sirius snapped.

Remus squeezed his hand. "Calm down, Paddy, you'll scare-" Remus paused when he noticed Andrew wasn't on the room. "Andrew?"

Sirius sighed, pulling his hand from Remus' and massaged his temples. "Where's he gone now?" He grumbled.

"Your outbursts scare him."

"Great, now my son thinks I am a monster!"

Remus started searching the room for the boy. "That's not what I said, and you know it." The closet door was open, so he figured Andrew hadn't went back in there, since he had closed it the last time he hid inside.

"Kreacher." Sirius summoned up his house elf. It was a few moments before Kreacher appeared at the door way. Instead of apparating like he would for Remus, he had purposely made Sirius wait as he had traveled on foot.

"The master has called for Kreacher?"

"Where's Andrew?"

"Master Sirius has lost young Andrew? Oh, but it is not so hard to keep an eye on the boy. The master has once again shown how irresponsible he can be."

"Enough of your comments, help me find my son, Kreacher!"

"As the master wishes." Kreacher bowed mockingly before disappearing with a POP.

"I hate that thing." Sirius grumbled, stalking out of the room.

They each searched a floor for a long while. The wizards grew with worry every minute that passed. They called out to Andrew, but wherever he was, he either hadn't heard him, or he had chose to ignore them.

"He's a master at Hide and Seek." Sirius muttered when Remus and him met at the stairs.

Remus frowned. "No sign of him then?"

"Nope." Sirius sighed. "What do we do, Moony?" He asked desperately. "I've barely had him for twenty four hours and I've already fouled things up!"

Kreacher apparated between them then. "Young Andrew is hiding in the pots and pans cabinet."

"Isn't that the highest one up?" Remus asked.

"It is, Master Remus. Young Andrew refuses to come down. Kreacher even offered a biscuit as bribery."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Remus excused him and made his way to the kitchen. Sirius had already disappeared to meet up with Andrew.

The top row of cabinets were seven feet up, Remus wasn't even sure why the pots were kept there since they were commonly used, but since they could easily be called down with magic, it was no big deal.

Sirius stood looking into the darkness of the cabinet for Andrew. He took his wand out and cast a lighting spell inside it. Andrew was curled up in the empty corner of it, watching Sirius closely. His eyes darted to Remus when he saw him step into the room to assist Sirius if he needed.

"We've been worried about you!" Sirius said exasperatedly. "Why are you up there?"

Andrew wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, he didn't speak though.

"Andrew..." Sirius spoke softly. "Do you think I am going to hurt you?" He sounded crushed at the thought.

The boy nodded with a sniff.

"Oh, Andrew..." he whispered softly. "I would never hurt you, son."

"Never?" The whiny voice asked.

"Never ever." Sirius said firmly.

"You swear it?"

"From the bottom of my heart." Sirius promised. "Would you come done now?" He asked. "Please?"

"I'm not in trouble?"

Sirius laughed. "No, you're not. We can even play a game if you want." He said.

"Just not Hide and Seek." Remus added with a chuckle.

"Play?" Andrew gasped in shock.

"Yes, we'll play, but Remus and I can't fit up there, so you'll have to come down to play with us."

Andrew scooted on his bottom toward the opening, and dangled his legs out. Sirius could only reach the boy's knees.

"Andrew, you're going to have to jump into my arms."

Andrew did so, giggling when Sirius had caught him. Remus hadn't heard the child laugh before, but it was adorable. He watched as Sirius hugged his son tightly, as if he were afraid to ever let him out of his sight again.

Remus blinked away a building tear. "How about we show you the Wizard's Chess set?" He suggested as Sirius finally placed Andrew on solid ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

_Review Responses_

**NC:_ Glad you enjoy this story, hope you come back for more :)  
><em>**

_Disclaimer_

I do not own nor make any profit with the mention of_ The Smurfs._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Special Delivery<strong>

Sirius and Remus didn't play chess often. Their game together was Gobstones. That was Remus' favorite game; mostly because he usually won, and, according to Remus, Sirius could shriek like 'a cute little lady' when he got shot with the juice that those nasty gobstones squirted out.

Sirius enjoyed the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Bean game better though. It was a contest to see how many you could eat without making a disgusted face. James was the master of that one, but it was still fun to play with a group of people, no matter how old you were.

Sirius had a feeling that Remus suggested chess though because of the enchanted pieces. Andrew would probably find the actions of the game interesting. He probably wouldn't enjoy the other two games near as much.

Sirius had quite a few elaborately hand crafted Chess sets that dated back to over two centuries. His forth great grand mother had been an avid Wizard's Chess collector. Most were carved from real gems and expensive stones and had been assets of the Black family for a number of years. His favorite was a less expensive, mass produced one though. It obviously wasn't made from rubies or diamonds of the like, but it was the Gryffindor Edition. James gave it to him on his first Gryffindor sorting anniversary, knowing how important Gryffindor was to Sirius. It had been a treasured gift since the day he had opened it.

His son's eyes had been shifting back and forth along the game shelf. The three of them were upstairs in the entertainment room, deciding on which chess set they were going to use. Andrew's eyes stopped to stare at a sapphire and marble chess set. Sirius rolled his eyes. _Figures._

Refraining from sighing, Sirius removed the chess set that his son favoured, then him, Remus, and Andrew walked over to an antique gaming table.

"Know how to play chess, Andrew?" Sirius asked as he opened the lid and set the heavy board on the table.

Andrew shook his head, staring at the blue pieces.

"We'll show you." He told his son, and Remus sat across from Sirius, claiming the marble colored side. Andrew climbed into a chair next to his father, standing on his knees, watching closely with interest.

"You'll love this, Smurf." Sirius tapped the inside of the box with his wand and the pieces sorted themselves by colour. "New match." He said. The pieces levitated out of the box and set themselves on the board.

Andrew gasped. "Are they alive?"

"They have no soul." Remus told him.

"They are programmed, like some electronic devices." Sirius explained to his son. "People of the magical world call this type of programming 'Enchantment'."

"Like Pacman?" Andrew asked, his face lighting up.

"Yes, it's sort of programed like a video game. People put spells on the pieces so they can attack, talk, and do other things." Sirius laughed at Remus' confused face. He only knew as much as Lily and Sirius told him about new things the Muggles had designed.

His mother had been a Muggle, but she died almost five years ago from a sudden unknown cause. It had been hard on him, and still was if it were ever brought up. No one mentioned her much. His father, Lyall, was still living but he was a werewolf hunter, and was hardly ever around. Likely to keep himself busy from thinking about his widower status. Remus only saw the man on Holidays.

The wizards started their game, each having a hard time setting the other one up.

"Bishop to A5." Remus said to his pieces.

"Not sure if that was a swell idea, sir." The Bishop commented, warily looking at Sirius' Knight.

"Knight to A5." Sirius grinned. The Knight galloped on his horse with his sword poised out for attack, once he got to the square, he swung his sword, knocking the 'life' out of the Bishop. The Knight then tied the Bishop up behind his horse and guided him off the chess board.

Andrew squealed with laughter.

Remus snapped his fingers in triumphant, a huge grin on his face. "Queen to A5." His Queen removed the Knight's head with what looked like a magic spell. The severed, blue head dramatically rolled off the board.

"Ah... didn't see that." Sirius grumbled, causing Remus to chuckle.

Sirius eventually won the game after capturing all of Remus' pieces except for the King, a knight, and two pawns.

"Kreacher just saw something fly in from the Floo Network, Masters." The house elf announced at the doorway.

"Fly?" Sirius asked with confusion.

At that moment something blue and white flew in at a high speed. It landed on Andrew's head and gave a loud chirp.

A bird. A small white bird with blue patching, and a blue eye mask.

"Tweeters!" Andrew reached up to take the bird into his hands. "Hi." He said to the bird, earning another chirp.

"Uh..." Sirius was speechless.

"It's a Mosaic Canary, master." Kreacher informed. "That bird also brought this-" Kreacher pointed to the table the wizards had been playing at and a small package appeared right on top of the chess game. Kreacher then unshrunk the package, and it grew enough to cover half the table.

"Merlin!" Remus stood up to open it.

"This is probably Andrew's belongings that Audrey had written about." Sirius said. "She didn't mention a bird though." He eyed the canary.

"Tweeters is mine." Andrew announced firmly, cradling it to his chest.

"I can see that. Can't mistake the blue."

"Everything is blue." Remus noted as he removed items from the sack. Most of it was clothing.

"Overalls?" Sirius picked up a pair, giving it a look of disgust.

"You have never seen a child in overalls?" Remus asked. "They are positively adorable."

"Of course I have seen them before, and it's not something I can agree with." He set the overalls back on the pile.

"Well, Andrew likes them, don't you, little man?"

Andrew nodded with a wide grin.

"And I can just bet you would like to change into a fresh set of clothing?"

"Yes." Andrew answered Remus and picked out what he wanted to wear. He then left to go up to his room, Tweeters swooped in circles above his head, singing away.

"Wait." Sirius called him before making a move to catch up with him. "Don't you need help?"

"Nope." He replied as they stepped into his bedroom.

"Independent little bugger, aren't you?"

Andrew looked confused by that. He placed his clothes on his bed.

"It means you want to do everything all by yourself." Sirius explained.

"I'm not allowed to ask for help." Andrew said as he removed his shirt.

"Huh? Who told you that?!" Sirius demanded causing Andrew to flinch. "Sorry." Sirius quickly said. He held out his hand to the boy.

Andrew eyed it like it was going to bite him.

What was wrong with this kid? He'd never met one so afraid. Much less one afraid of him. Or of Remus.

"Remember what I promised, Andrew?" Sirius asked gently. "I told you that I wouldn't ever hurt you. I meant it, Smurf."

"You're not mad then?" Andrew asked with wide eyes. He still hadn't reached for Sirius' awaiting hand.

"Of course not, you've given me no reason to be upset with you."

"I'm a good boy?"

Sirius smiled. "You're a very good boy, Andrew."

Andrew stepped up to him and touched Sirius' hand hesitantly before completely grabbing it. After a moment the two exchanged smiles.

"That's my boy." Sirius said. "Now if you need or want any help from Remus or I, just ask, okay? We want to help you as much as we can."

"Kay." He held up his clean shirt to Sirius. "Can you help me now?

"I most certainly can!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay for a longer chapter.**

**Normal Disclaimer about **_The Smurfs. _I don't own it, **Peyo** does, and I make no money with the mention.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Meet Harry's Friend<br>**

_"If you're going to drip your disgusting nose at my table, shove off!" Ted snapped coldly._

_Andrew bolted out of the dining room, glad to have permission to get of out Ted's sight. He had just asked Ted why he couldn't have yummy food like Ted. Ted told him that only working men got good food because they earned it. He said Andrew was useless and didn't deserve anything._

_Andrew hurried into his new room. The one Ted said that would be his while he stayed here. Mummy wasn't here with him though. He missed Mummy. He missed her a lot. Why can't he go live with Mummy? Why did he have to stay here with Ted? Ted wasn't nice. He hated Andrew. He thought Andrew acted too much like a baby, and he didn't like it when Andrew whined or cried._

_Andrew crept under the bed, finding it comforting enough to silently cry himself to sleep._

_"Hey." Someone shook Andrew awake. With difficulty, Andrew turned over to see Ted's son, Langston. Langston was nice to Andrew and even let him watch the telly when Ted wasn't home. Langston had blonde hair like his dad, only Langston's hair came down to his shoulders, where Ted kept his short._

_"I brought you something." Langston whispered so he wouldn't wake his father who would be mad if he did. Ted would also be mad if he found out Langston was sneaking Andrew biscuits in the middle of the night. Andrew saw what happened when Ted was mad. He didn't want Ted mad._

_"Can I see my Mummy now?" Andrew whispered, holding the biscuit in his hand and looking at it._

_"Dad said he might take you tomorrow, but don't count on it. Remember last time?"_

_Andrew nodded. Ted said he had been too tired to drive Andrew to Mummy. Langston told him that it was really because Ted just didn't want to take him to see her though._

_"If I could drive, I would take you." Langston said with a sigh. "Twelve year olds aren't allowed to drive though." Langston walked to the door. "I better leave before Dad catches me in here. Hang in there, Squirt. Eight months is not as long as you think."_

_* / *_

Andrew was enjoying his time living with Daddy and Remus. They played with him, showed him magic tricks, and they never yelled at him.

Andrew did find it strange when he saw Daddy kiss Remus, but he didn't ask why he did it. Andrew had never seen a man kiss another man before. The telly said it was wrong, but Andrew didn't know why for. Both his father and Remus seemed happy with each other, so how could that be bad? Andrew didn't think his Daddy was bad. Remus wasn't bad either. The telly was wrong, Andrew had decided.

He had asked about Remus' scars though, unable to keep the question to himself. "Did someone hurt you?" He had traced his fingers thoughtfully along Remus' scarred hand the previous night.

Remus and Daddy looked at each other in silence for a few moments before Remus had replied, "A long time ago, yes."

"I'm sorry." The boy had whispered and hugged Remus to make him feel better.

"Don't be, you've done nothing but bring me joy."

"And me too, Andrew." Daddy had said as the two tucked him in. "You're the best little boy a dad can ask for."

"And you're the best dad in the world." Andrew had said. "I love you, Daddy and Remus." His eyes had closed then as he drifted off to sleep, a smile spread across his lips.

"Want to see Harry today, Andrew?" Remus asked on his fifth day of living at his new home.

Andrew nodded. He still didn't talk a whole lot. It was hard to break the habit, but he did speak more now than before since he wouldn't get in trouble for doing it.

Remus was making breakfast as he did every morning. And Daddy was dressing his hair like he did every morning. Andrew didn't know why Daddy spent so much time on his hair, but maybe that is because it was long and bushy like the rock stars bands on the telly. Langston, who always watched the music videos said that some guys spent as much time and money on their hair as women did.

"Hello, young Andrew." Kreacher greeted him as he came into the kitchen to once again offer to help Remus, but Remus didn't want his help.

Andrew wasn't sure why house elves were so willing to be servants. That's what Remus said Kreacher was; a servant to the House of Black- his Daddy's house. Remus said Daddy and Kreacher fought a lot. Andrew knew that already. Kreacher told Andrew that Daddy broke his mother's heart by moving out when he younger, and he turned his back on the purebloods. Andrew didn't really understand much of that, but he did know that he would never hurt his own Mummy. He loved his Mummy.

"You might also meet one of the Weasley boys. Lily mentioned that Ronnie had stayed the night over." Remus said, filling Andrew's plate up with food. "They have seven kids."

"Seven?" Andrew squeaked. That was a lot of kids.

"Yes, and they are all very nice."

Daddy came in then, whistling happily. "Morning, Smurf." He grinned as Andrew shielded his head with his hands to prevent him from messing up his hair. Daddy did that a lot.

"Hi, Moony." He went over to kiss Remus before sitting down. "Andrew, I will be gone for most of the day." He informed him, as he buttered a slice of toast.

Andrew frowned. He liked having Daddy around. "Why?"

"Because I go to school, and I have a lesson to attend. Remus will take swell care of you though. I hear he's planning to take you to Harry's."

"Kay." He still wanted to be with his Daddy, but Remus was fun too.

"When I get back, I might take you on my broom. Harry loves it. Maybe you will too."

Andrew wasn't sure that he wanted to go on a broom again; not after crashing and falling, but maybe doing it with Daddy would be different.

After breakfast, Andrew watched Daddy disappear right from the kitchen with a faint POP. "He can teleport?" He asked Remus.

"Wizards call it disaparating. It's a very hard spell to cast too. You can end up getting hurt really badly."

"Can I cast magic too?" Andrew asked as Remus cleaned his face with a damp cloth.

"Possibly." Remus answered. "Both your parents are magical, so yes, I would say you will too, but it takes time for your body to announce it."

"Mummy is magical?" Andrew asked in surprise.

Remus eyes looked away from Andrew. "Perhaps I should not have said that."

"How come she never showed me?" His bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"I don't know, Andrew. Your mother had her reasons though, and you'll have to ask her when you see her next."

"When will I cast magic?"

Remus smiled. "Who knows, little man. Everyone is different. We'll just see when it happens."

They then went up stairs to get Andrew ready for their visit at Harry's. Andrew picked out a shirt with a hairy monster on it.

"What's that supposed to be?" Remus asked poking him in the belly and making Andrew giggle.

"It's a werewolf." Andrew answered.

Remus' eyebrows raised. "Is it now?"

"From the cereal, Wolf Treaties. They are good."

"Is he a good werewolf or a bad one?"

"This one's a good one." Andrew tapped the picture. "But Langston let me watch a film with one that ate people!" Andrew told Remus with big eyes.

Remus winced. "Who's Langston?"

"Ted's son"

"Ted?"

Andrew nodded.

"Who's Ted?" Remus asked, highly interested.

Andrew didn't answer. He wasn't allowed to talk about Ted.

"Hmm." Remus mused. "That werewolf film must have been scary."

"It's not real." Andrew said. "Werewolves aren't real."

Andrew eyed Remus who suddenly look nervous. Remus then let out a weird sound, like a laugh or a giggle, but he wasn't happy or amused.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing." Remus cleared his throat.

Andrew could tell he wasn't telling the truth, he frowned looking at Remus, wondering what he said to make him upset.

"Ready to go?" Remus smiled, and he looked like he normally would; Friendly, kind, and fun.

"Yes!" Andrew hurried ahead of him to the fireplace downstairs. This was connected to The Floo Network. It was what magical people used to travel to places, and Andrew liked it. It made his tummy tickle and jump.

He held Remus' hand as they flew past other places with a blur and stopped inside of Harry's fireplace. Andrew giggled as his insides tried to settle down.

"That's fun!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." Remus led Andrew out of the Floo Network and into Harry's den. "Lily?"

"In the kitchen!" Harry's mother called. "Come in, Moony!"

Harry's house wasn't as big as Daddy's, but it was nicer, and cozier, with a lot of pretty colors like pink roses and light tans. Andrew liked Harry's house.

Harry's mother greeted Remus and Andrew as they entered the kitchen. She gave Remus a kiss on the cheek and smiled down at Andrew before giving him a big hug. Andrew liked Harry's mother; she was very nice. She also smelled good. Like lots of flowers.

"Ronnie's still here." She informed. "Him and Harry are playing in the playroom, go on and play with them. They will be excited to see that you are here."

"Kay!" Andrew said as Remus released his hand.

"No brooms, little man." Remus called back sternly.

He had nothing to worry about, Andrew didn't want to go on Harry's broom and hurt himself like last time.

Harry's playroom was big. As big as Andrew's own bedroom at Daddy's house. Maybe even bigger. Harry's playroom was painted in reds and golds. Harry told him that that was because it was Gyffindor colors. Andrew didn't know what Gryffindor was, but Harry said his mummy and daddy were each a Gryffindor. So was Andrew's daddy and Remus was one too. Harry said he would be a Gryffindor like his own daddy. Whatever it was, it had to be good, and Andrew wanted to be one too.

Harry and another boy with red hair were on the floor playing a board game when Andrew stepped shyly into the room.

"He's here!" Harry jumped up at the sight of Andrew. "Andrew's here, Ronnie! Come on!" Him and Ronnie stood up and hurried to Andrew.

"I'm Ronnie." The red head said with a huge grin. "Harry says you're a lot of fun. I heard about your first broom flying though, that crash sounded awful!"

Andrew nodded.

"We were playing Toad Squares, want to play with us?" Harry offered, gesturing to the game they were previously at.

"I don't know how to play."

"We'll show ya!" Ronnie said. He and Harry lead Andrew to their game.

There were a bunch of two colored toads. Gold ones and red ones. Like in most board games, one player had one color, and the other had another.

"You take turns moving your toad one square at a time in diagonal," Ronnie explained as they demonstrated for Andrew. "And I can jump Harry's toad now."

Andrew realized Toad Squares were very much like Checkers. This game was much more fun though. Like Wizard's Chess, the toads were animated and they really hopped. They would croak unhappily as they got jumped over and captured. And when the toads got 'kinged', a cape and crown magically appeared, making the toad look much more charming.

"Ginny kissed one of these the other day." Ronnie said with a giggle.

"Ew!" Harry shrieked. "Why?"

"She thought it would change into a prince."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I am happy I don't have a sister."

"I like Ginny better than any of my brothers. Fred and George most. They tease me all the time. You're lucky you don't have a brother."

"Well, if you were my brother, that would be fun."

"Oh, we would have lots of fun then!" Ronnie then turned to Andrew. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Andrew shook his head.

Ronnie pouted. "I am the only kid that I know who has any."

"It's boring sometimes." Harry said. "Right, Andrew?"

"Not anymore. Now that I live with Daddy and Remus."

"Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus are lots of fun." Harry said.

Ronnie nodded to that. "Your Dad's fun too, Harry."

"Yep!"

"What about your dad?" Andrew asked Ronnie.

"My dad is fun too! He showed me something that he said was a toaster the other day. It burst up into flames!" Ronnie laughed.

"What's a toaster?" Harry asked.

"I don't know really, Dad was trying to figure that out too."

Andrew was shocked they didn't know what a toaster was, but after a thought, he realized magical people didn't need them. All Remus did was point his magical wand at a slice of bread and a fire appeared then quickly vanished when the bread was brown.

"It cooks bread." Andrew explained.

"But there's wands for that." Ronnie said.

"People with no magic can't use wands."

"Oh, I forgot. How do you know about muggle stuff?" Ronnie asked curiously.

Andrew shyly put his hands behind his back. "I'm from the place that don't have magic."

"His Mummy's a muggle, I think." Harry told Ronnie.

"No!" Andrew said, slightly offended. "Remus said my Mummy is magical too!"

The other boys looked at Andrew oddly. "Then why are you from the Muggle world?" Ronnie asked.

Andrew didn't know the answer of that either.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Working Man**

The Potters' house was more modernized compared to Sirius' house who had so many antiques that he would have over a million Galleons if he were to ever sell them. Why he had never remodeled, Remus will never know. Sirius certainly complained about it enough. But if he had nothing to complain about Sirius wouldn't be able to function.

When Lily and James bought this house after they married, they wanted it to be as comfortable as possible. They were the meeting place of all their friends, there was hardly a moment when they didn't have a guest. The Potters' were lovely people, and because of that, they had a bucket load of friends.

The house had two stories. The top floor was used for sleeping. There were three spare rooms for guests, Harry's room, and then James and Lily's. Harry's room was decorated in his favorite color, red, with white accents. His favorite animals-lions and Gryffindors- (influences by his father, no doubt) were everywhere. He had a lion printed bed spread and many Gryffindor posters.

Lily and James' room was obviously more sophisticated. Plain rosy reds and beige decor, and it was really girly. Remus was pretty sure James hardly spent anytime in here- unless it was with Lily. Their room had its own bathroom, done up with a calming mint green scheme. They had matching towels and everything. Even mint colored toothbrushes.

The guest rooms were all identically decorated with a pastel yellew, and all had access to a big bathroom with two private loos (yes, two!), a shower, and a tub. The guest bathroom was painted an ocean blue, with lots of seashells and other ocean accents.

Downstairs was were the entertainment took place. James had a room for his Quidditch stuff, including pictures, medals, and trophies. He even had the Snitch from his first game that he won laminated.

Harry had his enormous sized play room. Harry was a grand little boy, but he was very spoiled, and his parents practically gave the kid everything. He had enough toys to provide each Weasley child several years of Christmas and birthdays.

Lily had her kitchen, of course. She used it as much as she could, spending most of her home time there, baking all kinds of things and sending it off to her friends. Christmas season was her favorite, she would take time off from Emerald Stones to bake through the entire month.

There was a living room for more formal gatherings, and the den for leisure lounging. The den was used the most at the Potters' place, because of this, there were tons of sitting available. Even though it was still beautiful and clean, the furniture in the den wasn't nearly as extravagant as it was in the living room.

As the boys played, Remus and Lily sat in the den to talk. They were seated side by side with their feet up on the maple wood coffee table, each holding a cup of tea in their laps.

"How's Padfoot adjusting?" Lily asked.

"Pretty well, actually. They both are."

"That's good. He seemed so..." Lily frowned. "Scared is not really the right word..."

Remus chuckled. "Paranoid."

"Has Andrew spoken much about his previous home life yet?"

"Not much. He did mention two names this morning though. Wouldn't say much after that. Some guy named Ted and his son, Langston. The kid closed up after I asked about Ted."

"That's not normal, you know." Lily said quietly.

"Yes, I know." Remus nodded. "At that age, they talk about anything and everything. Never seen a kid that age so shut mouthed before."

"Has he stopped hiding from you guys at least?"

"Andrew hasn't hidden from us for three days. It's nice to know he's trusting us more and more. He's laughing more too. He has the most adorable laugh." Remus smiled. "He's such a sweet boy."

"Don't know much about this Ted guy then?"

"When I asked about him, he instantly went quiet."

Lily frowned disturbingly. "Remus, this is not good at all."

Remus nodded in agreement. "I know, Lily. I have been thinking about it for a bit now."

"It sounds like he's been through a lot to me."

"Like some sort of abuse." Remus grimaced. It was the first time he said it out loud. He hadn't said anything to Sirius about it. Remus was afraid to suggest it to Sirius who would likely go berzerk if he had thought someone had hurt Andrew in some way or another. Until this morning though, Remus' thoughts were only speculations, giving him a reason to keep his thoughts to himself. But now that Andrew bought up this Ted guy and then instantly clamped up with Remus' inquiry about the man, Remus couldn't help but to think what that man may have done to the boy. He will have to talk with Sirius about this.

"Oh, Lord." Lily looked like she was going to be sick. "I really hope not."

Remus tapped her arm. "Me too, Lil'." He closed his eyes, silently saying a prayer.

"You noticed no markings when he first arrived?"

"No markings, thankfully." He replied.

"Severus often had markings when we were younger. I felt so bad for him." A tear slipped from her eye. "Lord, it was so awful, Remus." Lily set her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how a mother could ever allow someone to hurt their child. I would raise Hell if someone did that to Harry."

"Me too."

"Do you think Andrew might actually end up talking about it?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, really."

"Maybe we should talk to Severus about this." she suggested.

"I don't think Sirius would like that idea."

"If Sirius thought his son had been abused, I think he would."

"Yes, but what could Severus do, Lily?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps confirm our thoughts at the very least. If Andrew has been hurt, Moony, he's going to need some help. Severus is the only one I know who has been through something as horrible as that."

Remus sighed. "I need to talk to Padfoot about this first."

Lily nodded. "If you need help, let us know. I am sure James would agree with this. Him and Sev don't get along well, but James knows when to do the right thing, even if he hates to admit it."

"And would Severus even help Paddy's kid?"

Lily smiled. "If not, I'll make him!"

Someone arrived from the Floo then. The bulk of a man smiled at his friends. "Moony, Lily."

"Wormy!" Lily leaped up from the couch and ran to Peter to hug him and plant a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush a deep red.

"Shucks, Lil', why you always gotta do that?"

Remus stood from the couch as his friend to approach him for a quick hug. "It's just Lily, Wormy." He said, and the three sat down; Peter between Lily and Remus. "Your looking good, Peter, I swear your biceps have grown twice the size since last month."

Peter grinned. Remus knew he was proud now that he had muscles. As he should be. The man worked extremely hard on the farm.

"Notice my tan?" Peter rolled up the cuff of his shirt to his elbow.

"Wow!" Lily exclaimed at his bronze color. "Nice, but isn't it still too cold to work shirt less?"

"Naw." Peter replied. "You get working out there in the middle of the day with that sun beating on ya, and, I dare say, it gets bloody hot out there."

"And does Donna get anything done with you out wandering around with no shirt on?" Remus asked.

"Barely any at all." Peter giggled. "Unless it's-" he leaned over to Remus. "-in the bedroom." He whispered loudly into his ear.

"Wormy!" Lily gasped. "I heard that!"

"Ah, sorry, Lil', I did try to be quiet about it." He didn't look the least bit sorry.

"So we tried Floo calling you, Wormy- where have you been?" Lily asked, scolding him slightly. "I haven't seen nor heard from you in two weeks!"

Peter sighed tiredly. "Busy, oh, so busy. We've had fourteen yoes lamb last week, and five of them rejected their young, so we've been having to surrogate the newborns. It's a mess. And then we got a good deal on a herd of ten goats who supposedly will kid next week. So we'll be busy with that soon."

"Been earning them muscles, then." Remus eyed them teasingly.

Peter pushed Remus playfully. "This body's for one person -woman- only, Moony. Eyes off!" He chuckled. "Where's Paddy, anyway, I came over for him actually."

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, jeez, Remus! Not for that! I need his herding abilities again."

"Shouldn't you just buy a cattle dog?" Lily asked.

"Ain't no dog gonna be as good as Padfoot." Peter said. "Besides, Padfoot will do it for free."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're so cheap!"

"Ah, but the farm wouldn't do so well if I wasn't so frugal."

"Sirius is at Uni right now." Remus informed.

"Ah, damn. And Prongs?"

"Meeting at Hogwarts." Lily answered.

"So it's just us and Harry? Say, where is that tyke anyway?"

"He's playing with Ronnie and Andrew." Lily told him.

"Andrew?" Peter scrunched up his face. "Who's his parents? Don't remember an Andrew."

"If you'd answer your Floo, you'd know." Remus said, grinning.

"Why would anyone floo me about a kid?"

"Andrew is Sirius' boy. We just found out a few days ago." Lily told him.

Peter's jaw dropped. "No way!" He immediately rose up from the couch. "I want to meet 'im!"

Lily and Remus joined him. "Fine, we should check on the boys anyway." Lily said, leading the way.

The three boys were playing around a homemade fort using anything and everything they had gathered up. Folding tables, boxes, brooms, and mops. There was even stand up fan that a blanket was draped over.

"Wicked!" Peter exclaimed when he seen how crafty they had been.

"Uncle Peter, Uncle Remus!" Harry ran to Peter who scooped him up in his arms.

"How ya doing, tyke?" He then pinched his nose. "Got ya conker!"

"Give it back!" Harry giggled.

"Fine, fine!" Peter fake pouted. "Nice fort ya boys built. Watcha playing?"

"A new game." Harry said and Peter placed him back on the ground. "Andrew showed us it. Cops and Robbers." He pointed to Ronnie. "BANG! Ya dead."

Ronnie fell over backward in a dramatic move. "Oh, ya got me!"

"That sounds like a horrible game!" Lily shrieked.

"It's fun." The quiet Andrew spoke up, peeking out from the fort he stood in.

"Come here, little man." Remus held out his hand to Andrew. The boy shyly walked to Remus and hid behind him, noticing he was suddenly the center of attention.

"Oh, he looks just like his dad." Peter said with a wide smile. "Look at that hair, aw. We got ourselves a Little Padfoot."

"This is our friend, Andrew." Remus told the boy."His name is Peter, and he's great, just like Harry's dad, and the rest of us."

Andrew stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"He does that when he's feeling shy." Remus brushed Andrew's hair with his hand. "Don't you, little man?"

Andrew tucked his face against Remus' leg, hiding his blush.

"Aw, I remember when Harry was like that." Lily said. "It was so cute. I actually kind of miss it."

"I didn't do that!" Harry said indignantly.

"Sure ya did, Harry." Peter said.

"We've all done, haven't we?" Remus chimed.

"Probably so." Peter shrugged.

"Well, I better get Ronnie back home." Lily announced, causing Harry and Ronnie to groan unhappily. "Will one of you stay with Harry? I won't be gone long."

"Sure." Remus offered.

"Ah, I have to get back actually." Peter looked dejected. "I would love to stay longer, but I can't leave Donna working at it alone." He winked before saying his good-byes.

"I do hope you make some time for us, Wormy. We miss you." Lily said as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, I'll see if Donna and I can come over for a good visit soon. When all the new babies aren't so demanding!"

"He sure is a lot happier now that he has something to do." Remus noted after Peter left. He helped Lily assist Ronnie on gathering his belongings.

"Yes, he's much more cheerful."

"Can't get over his bulkiness." Remus chuckled.

"You ain't got a chance with him, Moony." Lily giggled.

"Naw, I love Paddy too much. Just saying, Wormy causes the head to double take now."

"Yep, he sure does!" She agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

_Review Responses_

**chronos-girl**: Good to see you here, and it;s nice to know you're enjoying the story. Yeah, I was just thinking about that conversation, lol. Well, I couldn't right Peter being a jerk in this fic, he was a friend before the war, so... Without the war, I can see him being good friends still, just needed to give him something to do.

_**Warning: Intimate chapter ahead. No R rated stuff though; you have been warned.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Seduction<strong>

"Sirius." Someone touched his shoulder lightly for his attention. He knew who it was before even having to turn around and face them. He had to stop himself from sighing.

Nobody in the Muggle world knew his sexual preference. Muggles didn't take that type of status as well as Wizards did. That was mostly because of religious belief, and while Wizards weren't atheists, Wizards didn't preach the God's name near as much as Muggles did. Sirius was sure this was because Muggles used Thy Name more as a way to gain than anything, where Wizards didn't have such a need; or want.

Sirius also felt that the Muggles used religion to snoop into other people's lives and judge others before they even uttered a word to them. This irritated him. He was not bothered by what people thought of him, but he surely didn't want to be constantly reminded that he was an abomination to the God of their religion, and this was why he kept his relationship a secret.

The God that most Wizards believed in, loved everyone for who they were. Just because you loved the same gender in an uncommon way, didn't make you any less human than those who loved the opposite sex. Because of the creatures you end up meeting with, you had to have an open mind. There were 'dark creatures' that were good and 'good creatures' that were bad. And then there was a lot of grey area. If Wizards worried about this near as much as the Muggles, nothing would get done.

Not ALL Wizards were like this, of course. There were some very superstitious Wizards out there, who followed The Book completely. But the wisest of them all knew that it was completely unreasonable to put so much effort in all those 'supposed' rules. Who knows, maybe one day, the majority will go to the Underworld because of this. Many would argue that that would allow the Demons to over populate the light side of the never ending war, thus being sent where no man wished to be placed for such minor sins in life appeared unrealistic.

If loving was a sin, then Sirius -along with many humans- was completely guilty. You can't help who your heart beats for, after all.

The girl who addressed him that day after his Physical Theater class had been trying to get his attention for a while now. Sirius wasn't completely gay, he could still see himself with a woman, but Remus was his everything, and he looked forward to coming home to him and embracing the man into his arms. Remus made his life better than anyone ever had. There was James, yes, who was practically his brother and best friend to the end, but Remus held his heart. He understood him more than any other person in Sirius' life.

Sally Bashford was her name. A clingy, good looking, blonde who thought she could win anyone over. Especially those who brushed her off - like Sirius had done for the past year and a half.

You'd think the woman would take the hint; determined as she was. Evidently not.

"Hi." She said ever so sweetly after he had turned around. She twirled her hair around her finger, thinking that Sirius would find that attractive. He didn't. A gesture like that had always annoyed him. He would rather someone just out and say, "Let's get a room."

He was a hypocrite though. He remembered his own flirtation techniques he used in school to get a girl's attention. His fine looks, coquetting, and known experience had won many girls over.

"Hello, Sally." He said politely before shifting his text books and continuing on. He was actually excited to return home and take Andrew for a broom ride. He, himself, hadn't been on a broom since the arrival of his son. This would be the perfect way to bond with him. If Andrew liked flying, that is.

"Wait, Siri." She purred, hurrying after him, and wrapping her arm around his.

He shrugged her off. "I have something to do."

"We should go out for a coffee." Sally said.

"No thanks. I am sure Powell would be take your offer though." He pointed to a man with short brown hair and big glasses. Steve Powell watched Sally closely as the two passed him.

"Ew." She shuddered.

"Guess you haven't heard that he is worth bucket loads then." Sirius told her.

"He's rich?" Sally eyed Powell with interest now.

"Oh, very." He lied. "Somewhere around two million pounds, I hear."

He heard Sally's high heels clank against the concrete as she walked away from him toward Powell.

Sirius smiled. Knowing that nerd, Powell will milk her for all she's worth. And, besides that hot figure she flaunted, she had nothing to offer.

That'll serve her. Her wiggling rear and all.

Sirius sighed. Sometimes he wished he was completely gay.

* * *  
>When he Apparated in his home, he found Remus and Andrew playing Toad Squares.<p>

"Where'd you get that?" He asked as he massaged Remus' tense shoulders like he did every time he returned home from the Uni. Sirius couldn't remember owning a Toad Squares game set.

"Harry taught Andrew how to play, and he asked if he could have a set of his own to play with us. I sent Kreacher to Diagon Alley to buy one for him." Remus said as one of Andrew's toads hopped over three of Remus'.

"Sounds great!" Sirius said smiling at his son who appeared to enjoy his moment of slight victory. "Everything went well, then?"

Andrew nodded. He got up to hug Sirius who sat down and pulled the boy into his lap. "I played with Harry and Ronnie, and I showed them how to play Cops and Robbers."

"You had a lot of fun then, I am thrilled to hear, Smurf."

"He got to meet Peter too, didn't you, little man?" Remus asked.

Andrew nodded. "But I was scared."

"Why?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. Peter was a big goofball.

His son shrugged.

"He's not used to meeting new people, are you?" Remus tapped the boy's shoulder.

"No." Andrew said in a whisper.

"It's okay, Andrew." Sirius hugged him tightly. Andrew snuggled into his arms with a sigh. "Are you tired, son?"

Andrew nodded against his chest. Sirius felt Andrew's breathing slow before realizing the kid literally fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't believe how quickly it happened, but it felt nice that his son was warming up so fast to him. He had been worried Andrew would never trust him. Especially after finding out that the boy actually thought he was going to harm him.

"So much for broom flying." Sirius chuckled lightly, rubbing Andrew's back and touching his cheek to the top of the child's head.

"Maybe when he wakes up." Remus told him gently. "Why don't you put him to bed. I'll make us some tea. We really should talk, Padfoot."

Sirius creased his eyebrows at Remus' tone. Something was bothering him. He had a slight pale to his skin, and there was a small barely noticeable quiver to his hands. Remus was a sensitive man, it could be a number of things, but Sirius didn't like it when Remus was upset, and he would do anything to stop it. "Sure, Moony."

He carried Andrew up to his room and tucked the sleeping boy into his bed. "Night, Smurf." Sirius whispered, kissing him on the forehead. He shut the door after exiting and returned to the kitchen, where Remus sat, sipping his tea; his eyes unfocused as he appeared deep in thought.

"Moony?" Sirius pulled a chair up next to him and took one of the man's shaking hands into his. "What's wrong?"

Remus told him about the short conversation he had with Andrew that morning, and then the one he had with Lily. Sirius' stomach clenched at the thought of someone hurting his son. An anger rose up inside him.

"Now we don't really know for sure, Paddy." Remus said softly.

"Yes, then why wouldn't Andrew explain?" Sirius demanded. "And I can tell that you pretty much believe it anyway, so why shouldn't I?!"

Remus didn't say anything to that, knowing Sirius had a valid point.

"I tell you, if this is true, I better not meet the man!"

"You know you can't perform magic in front of a Muggle."

"Who said I was going to use magic?" Sirius snapped. "To abuse a child? What man does that?!"

"No man." Remus muttered under his breath.

"That's right!" Sirius said, standing from his chair, and pacing the floor helplessly. "What am I supposed to do, really? I mean, we're from two different worlds!" He tossed up his hands. "It's not like I can report him to the Ministry! Hell, I don't even know who the guy is!"

"For now, all we can do is seek help for Andrew."

"How could she allow this to happen?!"

"Audrey?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. He was still pacing.

"Maybe that's why she asked you to take care of Andrew."

Sirius abruptly stopped his pacing."Wait, do you think this Ted guy could have been the man that was raising my son?"

Remus shrugged. "Who really knows, Sirius." He said with a sigh. "Like I said, we can't even be sure Andrew's been abused. His behavior is strange though."

"How do we find out if the boy won't even talk?"

Remus walked to Sirius and wrapped his arms around him. "Lily suggested that we talk to Severus. He knows first hand about being in that situation."

"That slimy git?! No way! I don't want him near my boy, he'll contaminate him."

"Sirius." Remus chastised.

Sirius sighed. "You know how I feel about him, Moony."

"And your feelings are rather ridiculous, if I must say." Remus said sternly. "Even James has changed his opinion about him- sort of."

"Only because he's wrapped about Lily's finger." Sirius grunted.

"You were never fair to Severus."

Sirius scoffed. "As if he was fair to any of us. Look what he tried doing after he found out you were a werewolf! He tried getting you expelled!"

Remus captured Sirius' lips with his to shush his ranting. Sirius' heart thumped excitedly against his chest as he returned the kiss, deepening it.

"We've been over that, love, and now is not the time to travel that ugly path from the forgotten past." He said after breaking the kiss. "That was between him and I and we have long since made a truce."

"Enchanting me with your kisses wont change my mind about him, Remus." Sirius growled before kissing him again, not wishing for their intimate moment to end over the thought of Severus Snape.

Remus pulled away, a wicked grin across his face. "We can continue this if you agree to talk with Severus about Andrew."

Sirius' licked his lips in anticipation. "That's evil, Moony. Almost a Slytherin move actually."

Remus shrugged and his hands wandered underneath Sirius' shirt to touch his bare skin. Sirius shuddered with the movement. "I have learned a few techniques myself, Paddy." He lightly kissed Sirius' neck. "What do you say?"

His hot, damp, breath was too much. "Fine!" Sirius surrendered with a growl.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I will be busy for the next couple days, so I figured I would upload this one a little early.**

_Review Responses_

**chronos-girl:** I actually never read Slash before, so it's interestinh to know that I follow most people's steps on this. It's almost irritating in a way though, because I like being unique, but I guess we all know Remus well, perhaps. It makes me so happy that you are anticipating this story's plotline(s). :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Uncle #4<strong>

James, Sirius, and Remus sat in the Potters' den waiting for Lily to arrive home from her day's work at Emerald Stones. Somehow, she had convinced Severus to come over, which he rarely did unless she had invited him for a Holiday dinner or something of the like. Even then, he only would come long enough for an appearance before making an excuse to leave very early. He felt out of place, and Remus couldn't blame him. No matter how much Lily tried, Sirius, James, and Severus were not going to be the best of chums.

"I tell you, James, he's trying to win her over, especially now that he has all that money from the Prince estate." Sirius was saying.

Remus rolled his eyes. "How low do you think of Lily?"

"You can woo a girl over a lot easier with money." Sirius argued.

"Padfoot, I kind of trust Lily more than that." James said. "I mean, she had the chance to be with him already. The better man won, of course."

"But now he's rich. Like filthy rich."

"Lily has everything she's ever wanted, not to say she's greedy, but there's nothing Severus can give her that she doesn't already have."

"A fifty thousand square foot manor?" Sirius suggested.

"Do you honestly think Lily would go for that?" Remus asked his boyfriend. "Think of all the cleaning she would have to do."

"House elf?"

"Can we not talk about this?" James asked sharply. "I would prefer not to think about my wife being with him, thank you."

"Just saying, Prongs." Sirius added gently.

"We've been together for over seven years, Padfoot. Lily is not interested with him in that way, she's had multiple opportunities to be with him."

"And that's that." Remus gave Sirius a stern look.

Sirius sighed. "Alright."

"Dad!" Harry came in carrying a SpeedFlyer 600. "Can you show Andrew your special move?" He asked with shining, green eyes.

Andrew stood back shyly, but he couldn't hide his own excitement at the thought of a magical trick on a broom.

James laughed. "Sure!" He took the broom from his son. "But don't attempt this. This move is for adults only, kay?"

The boys nodded, and took the seat James left free next to Sirius.

James mounted the broom in a swift, elegant move; he was born to raise Hell in the air. "Count down, will ya, boys?"

Remus and Sirius joined in on the countdown from five as James bounced on the broom, building up the anticipation.

"Zero!"

James kicked off and zoomed though the room at such a high speed, the tail of the broom was a complete blur, he flew over their heads, creating a breeze and blowing their hair in all directions. Then he did something incredible! He flipped off of the broom, catching himself by the tips of his toes. The broom sped through the air, him hanging upside down the whole time. As James flew over his audience again, he tapped the heads of the two boys with his free hands, who giggled and put their hands to his head after he had past.

And that is what Lily and Severus Flooed in on. A group of whooping, giggling males.

"James!" Lily shrieked.

"Lily!" James gasped.

CRASH!

He had rammed right into a bookshelf, the books tumbled down onto his head, him groaning as each one hit.

"Oh no!" Lily rushed to him, and everyone followed suite, Severus lingering behind.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Harry asked as him and Lily unearthed him from the pile.

James rubbed his sore head. "I think so. That was a bit painful." He winced.

"Broke your glasses again." Sirius announced, holding them out to Lily who repaired them quickly and placed them back onto her husband.

"Potter, you can't go a day without showing off, can you?" Severus drawled amusingly.

"How boring it would be if I did, wouldn't it be?" James said as Remus and Sirius helped him up. "I mean, if I didn't, I wouldn't have crashed today, and then you'd have nothing to amuse yourself tonight when you go to your empty home."

"I can I amuse myself without you meddling into my thoughts. For example," Severus' dark eyes shifted to Sirius. "How amusing to learn that Sirius' boyish past has come to bite him in the..." he glanced at the boys who were listening in on them with tender ears. "... posterior." He finished with a smirk. "Never heard of contraceptions, Black? They do work wonders."

"Shut it, Snape!" Sirius snapped.

"Yes, can we not do this in front of the children, please?" Lily asked.

"Certainly, Lily." Severus said with a glint in his eyes, still enjoying his moment of making Sirius feel uneasy.

"That's Uncle Severus." Harry told Andrew with a point. "He don't like hugs though, right, Uncle Severus?"

"That is correct." Severus said.

"Andrew will not be calling him 'Uncle Severus' either." Sirius said, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes, why not, Sirius?" Severus taunted, mockingly.

Sirius' jaw clenched. "Because I said so."

Harry frowned. "But he's my uncle, and so he's Andrew's uncle too."

"He is of no relation to me." Sirius said stubbornly.

"And he's not to Ronnie either, but Ronnie calls him Uncle too!" Harry pointed out.

"Ronnie calls me Uncle too." Severus chimed with a smirk.

Remus cleared his throat. "Children, perhaps now is not the moment for this topic."

Severus took a moment to take in Andrew's appearance. "He certainly has a resemblance to his father."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius demanded.

"No one ever said you were ugly, Black."

Sirius looked taken aback at the 'comment' Severus had just made.

"Oh, don't drool now, I have no feelings for you; that's what Remus is for."

"Why don't you boys go play with the new snitch Mummy got you, Harry?" James spoke up.

Harry took Andrew's hand and lead the shy boy away.

"Andrew doesn't talk much, does he?" Severus asked, being serious for the first time that evening. "Is it from the normal bashfulness that a child gets upon meeting a stranger?"

"He still doesn't talk a whole lot at home either." Remus informed as he, Sirius, and Lily sat on the couch. James and Severus remained standing.

"Lily said he has a skill for hiding?"

"He's a wizz at it. We searched for nearly two hours before discovering he was hiding in the kitchen!" Sirius grumbled.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "The kitchen?" He drawled. "Really? It took you that long?

"Top cupboard." Remus explained. "Would you expect a child to climb into the highest one of all?"

Severus thought a few moments before replying, "I've learned to expect the unexpected. Especially concerning the developing minds and abilities of people under four feet in height."

"Isn't that the truth." James scoffed. "I found Harry on the roof last week."

"I don't suppose you'll allow me to speak with him?" Severus asked Sirius.

"So you can fill his head with ridiculous reasonings to hate me?! No!"

"I was under the impression that you were seeking my help." Severus turned his back. "I shall be on my way if you're just going to waste my time."

"Wait!" Remus jumped from the couch. "Don't leave."

"What use am I?"

"Sirius, he should talk to Andrew." Lily said gently.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Only if I can be there."

"So we can play Quarrel Tag in front of your son?" Severus turned back around, his black robes swinging at the bottom. "I think not, Black, that will do no good for the boy if he truly has been traumatized."

"Well you ain't talking to him alone!"

"Remus can witness it." James suggested.

"Yeah." Lily agreed.

Sirius still looked unconvinced.

"Certainly you trust the man that you share a bed with, Black?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"It'll be alright, Paddy." Remus said reassuringly.

"Okay." Sirius said slowly. "But one insult toward me, and you're done!"

"Very well." Severus tilted his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

_Review Responses_

**chronos-girl: Yes, both Sev and Sirius can be very immature, lol. The banter between Sev and Siri are my favorite part of the story so far. I love Severus, lol.  
><strong>

_**Warning: Sensitive topic of child abuse ahead.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Uncommon Relation<br>**

They were all up in one of the guest rooms, setting Severus, Remus, and Andrew up for their little therapy session. It would provide a quiet, calming place to talk to Andrew, and hopefully Severus could get him to open up. Lily even put music on a very low volume.

Remus noticed Severus had wrinkled his nose at it but he had said nothing. He sat in an armchair, silently watching as Sirius fussed over Andrew, encouraging the boy to speak about anything he wanted to Severus.

"Now, I want you to answer his questions as much as you can, alright?"

Andrew nodded. "Won't you be here with me?" He whispered.

"No, but Remus will." Sirius whispered back.

"Kay."

Lily and James were trying to explain to Harry that he couldn't be a part of the whole thing. "Why can't Uncle Severus talk to me too?" Harry pouted.

"Because this is a way for Andrew to get to know Severus." Lily said softly. "You already know how great he is, baby." She earned an odd look from her husband for that, but she just smiled faintly before leading Harry and James out of the room, Sirius trailing behind him.

Remus sat in the armchair near Severus, and Andrew climbed into his lap, his thumb in his mouth.

Severus and Andrew stared at each other before Severus said, "Do you like playing Hide and Seek, Andrew?"

Andrew shrugged.

"Your dad says you are really brilliant at it. Do you like high places?"

A nod.

"And how do you get yourself in such places? A ladder?"

"No." Andrew answered with his quivering voice.

Severus quirked up an eyebrow. "No? Wow, you must climb then? Do you climb trees too?"

Andrew removed his thumb from his mouth. "I don't climb."

Severus curled his lips into a grin. Somehow, he must have known that. "You don't?" He asked with no hit of innocence to his voice. "How do you get into the high cupboard then?"

Andrew shrugged. "I wish it." He whispered.

"And it just happens like that?"

The boy nodded.

_Andrew had been preforming accidental magic this whole time?_

"Why do you wish it?"

"No one will find me then."

"Why don't you want anyone to find you?"

Andrew put his thumb back in his mouth as if to stop what he was about to say.

"I used to hide when I was afraid." Severus said, taking a different approach.

"Why were you scared?" Andrew asked through his thumb.

Severus unbuttoned the front of his robes and lifted the white shirt underneath, exposing a bit of his waist. He pointed to a mark; a skinny, white line, about two inches long. "See this scar?" He tapped it with a finger.

Andrew leaned forward and squinted his eyes to look at it before he nodded.

"A man did that to me when I was little."

Andrew's eyes widened. "Did you make him mad?"

Severus nodded.

"What did you do to make him mad?"

"I was simply a part of his life." Severus answered, his eyes glazing over. "He didn't like me after he found out I could do unexplainable things. He thought I was some sort of freak."

"Magical things?"

"Indeed. My mother was a witch, so I inherited her abilities. I was able to hover from the ground before I was even six. He thought hurting me would keep the freak out of me, but I think it only made me stronger."

"Was he your Mummy's boyfriend?"

"He was my father, Andrew." was the simple answer.

"Oh." Andrew looked away, sadness in his eyes. "My Daddy is not like that."

"No, he's not." Severus said very slowly. Remus could tell Severus had difficulties saying that. "You don't have scars like mine, do you?"

Andrew's eyes returned to Severus' scar. "No." He said with a shake of his head.

"Does your Mummy have a boyfriend, Andrew?" Remus asked.

Andrew nodded.

"What is his name?" Severus leaned forward as if he wouldn't be able to hear the boy's reply.

"Ted." Andrew started fiddling with the cuff to Remus' shirt.

"Is Ted nice to your Mummy?" Remus asked.

Andrew nodded. "He was. I think Mummy loves him."

"How about Langston?" Remus asked. "Does Mummy love Langston too?"

"Yes, Langston is very nice. And Langston loves Mummy too."

"And what about Ted, Andrew?" Severus eased in. "Does Ted like you?"

Andrew went silent, finding Remus' cuff the most interesting thing in the world.

Remus kissed the boy on the top of his head, getting the idea that Ted probably didn't like Andrew at all. Who couldn't like this little boy? Remus fought the sting of tears in his eyes, forbidding them to fall out. He found Severus' black eyes. Serious ones. Troubled ones, as he, too, was realizing the truth.

"Do you make Ted mad, Andrew?"

Andrew looked up to eye the dark haired man before nodding.

"Tell me what happens when Ted gets mad."

Andrew twisted around to hug Remus, burying his face into his chest. He let out a whimper.

"It's okay, little man." Remus whispered patting Andrew's back. He closed his eyes, hugging the child tightly, his heart piercing with pain. _What had that bastard done?_

"Has he hurt you, Andrew?" Severus asked gently.

Andrew sniffed, shaking his head.

"What does Ted do when he's mad?" Severus pressed.

"He yells." Andrew answered with a shaky voice. "And he..." the boy sobbed against Remus, his tears instantly wetting his shirt.

"Shhh..." Remus rubbed his back. "It's alright now. He can't do anything to you anymore."

"What else does Ted do when he's mad, Andrew?" Severus repeated quietly.

Andrew stiffened in Remus' arms. His hands clamped around Remus' upper arms, making him wince in pain. "Andrew..." Remus said softly. "You can say it. You won't get into trouble."

"You swear it?"

"I do."

"I wont be a bad boy for saying?" Andrew's quivering, voice asked.

"You are never a bad boy, little man."

Andrew didn't say anything for a bit, contemplating if he should tell his secret or not. "He hits Langston!" Andrew wailed. "Ted hurts Langston!"

Severus leaned back into the chair. "He doesn't hurt you then?"

"He yells at me. He scares me."

"But he doesn't hit you?" Remus asked.

"No." Andrew whispered. "I hide before he can and he never finds me."

"What does he say when he's yelling?" Severus asked.

Andrew wiped his nose on Remus. "He says..." the boy choked through sobs. "He tells me to stop crying. He says that I don't deserve anything. He says that my Mummy..." Andrew didn't continue that sentence, instead he wailed. "I want my Mummy! I want my Mummy! Please, let me see Mummy!"

After that, Remus and Severus couldn't get anything more from him. He repeatedly pleaded for his Mummy. None of them could help him though; they didn't know where she was.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

_Review Responses_

**chronos-girl: **_Yeah, I love plot twists, don't you? :P We'll have to see how Audrey's character develops as the story goes on. Yes, Langston... poor Langston :(_

**NC: **_Glad to see you back for a review. Yes, it is good he wasn't physically harmed._

**Chapter Warning: **_Some graphical_ c_hild abuse during this read as Severus remembers moments of his childhood.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Trapped and the Hidden<strong>

"What did you do to him?!" Sirius demanded, pushing Severus up against the wall in the hall once he had seen Andrew's state of mind.

Severus hardly noticed, he stood stoically, stuck in his own traumatic thoughts. The push he received only intensified the horrors running through his mind. He didn't feel the pain in his back as he had at the time when Tobias had thrown him against the door of his bedroom. It was such a force that the door had cracked and a hinge had snapped off.

_"Look what you did, boy?" Tobias sneered. "You broke my door!"_

At the time, he was only seven, and the pain had been unbearable. He had a bruise that lasted several weeks after that. He was rewarded with a blunt kick to his stomach for breaking the door with his body. His mother had healed him many hours later when she woke up after her own beating that the monster had given her because his beer hadn't been cold enough for him.

Severus didn't acknowledge Lily and James pulling Sirius away from him. He didn't even hear the wails of Harry who wondered what was going on and why everyone was either crying or shouting.

All he heard was his own child self whimpering, Andrew's crying, and the harsh words his father had screamed at him through the bottled up memories that he wished he could erase.

He didn't remember excusing himself in a quiet voice, and he didn't remember Lily trying to stop him. He didn't remember anything during that moment as he traveled through the horrors of his mind.

_"It's our fault." His mother whispered, trembling. "We need to stop making him mad."_

_How can he not make Tobias mad when all he had to do was exist?_ The boy had thought.

_"Where are you, boy?"_ Tobias demanded in another memory.

_Severus was scrunched up in the laundry hamper. Tobias still needed to pound on the flesh of a human. His wife had already been a victim, left sprawled on the floor of the kitchen._

_Severus stifled a whimper as Tobias staggered into the laundry room. "Come out now!" He commanded, kicking at anything in his way. The laundry hamper was one of those items._

_"Please!" The child wailed out, balling himself on the floor, bracing for impact._

"Sev!" Lily's face broke into his nightmare. Her worried green, eyes pierced through his mind.

"Lily?" He croaked. His throat hurt. It burned, and his voice was hoarse. Why? It took a moment before he realized he was at his small home in Muggle London. His belongings were trashed everywhere, surrounding him and Lily. A bottle of firewhiskey had been smashed and pieces of glass and liquid mingled in a chunky puddle.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked breathlessly. She had her wand out, pointing it at him.

Severus touched his throbbing forehead. "What happened?"

"I followed you here." She said, cautiously stepping toward him. "You took one drink of that-" she pointed to the firewhiskey. "-before you threw up what you had swallowed and tossed the bottle against the shelf of dishes. Then you proceeded to attack anything and everything you could get your hands on, lost in a rage of thoughts. You were screaming the whole time." She set a hand onto his forearm, looking very concerned.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked alarmingly, a brick hitting into his stomach as he searched for any evidence of abuse on her.

Lily smiled. "No, of course not, Sev."

"Go back to Andrew." He ordered, making his throat scratch with a sting. He walked into his bathroom where the medicine cabinet was located and found a few potions he needed to take.

"Andrew has plenty of support." Lily told him at the doorway of the bathroom.

"He needs all he can get." Severus muttered before downing a bitter tasting potion that would temporarily ease his wandering mind.

"I think you need someone too, Sev."

"I can take care of myself, Lily." He said stiffly.

"Talk to me, Severus." She pushed, ignoring his last statement. "Tell me what happened."

Severus leaned over the sink as the threat of bile entered the base of his throat. He took a few deep breaths before looking into the mirror at the reflection of his best and practically only friend of sixteen years. He had accepted the fact that he couldn't have her for more than that. Now that she had a kid, there was no way he would take her from her family- if she had ever would decide to change her mind to be with him. He had settled on her friendship, which was better than nothing at all.

He tried the dating game; but no one could replace Her. He'd probably end up dying alone- something he really wasn't looking forward to.

Lily made everything better. She made everyone better. It was almost like she was some sort of angel sent from Above to change the world and make it better.

Talking to her helped him. He had done it plenty of times before. Talking to her helped ease his pain and horror. That's why he wanted Andrew to let it out. Andrew needed to talk about it. The sooner, the better. Sometimes a verbal release and a good listening ear was all you needed. Or rather, all you could do about something so awful.

"He tied me to the table..." Severus said slowly in a whisper. "The kitchen one." He added. "I could hear the belt smacking against his hand as he teased me with it." Severus closed his eyes, taking another deep breath to keep the vomit in place.

"'This is what you get for hiding from me.' He said to me." He stood up straight and turned to look at Lily. "Tobias pelted me over and over, ignoring my screams and pleas. He did it until I was so bloody, that it disgusted him. He nearly killed me."

Lily walked to him, hugging him tightly, and sobbed into his chest. He kept his own arms at his sides, though. He didn't mind Lily's touch, but Harry had been right, he wasn't a hugging person. He only accepted such from her. No one else.

"Worst of all, the neighbors were so used to it, none of them would offer to help. Not like it would have helped anyway. The school called the police many times over, but Mum was able to temporarily hide any and all markings. There was no proof."

They said nothing for a few moments, as Lily continued to sob, and Severus feeling awful for upsetting her.

"I don't know exactly what's going on with Audrey, but at least she got the kid out before it escalated." He sighed.

"She stopped requesting for potions a bit over two months ago, I have been really worried about her."

"I just wish I knew where she was." Severus said. "I would like to know if she's okay."

"Me too." Lily whispered.

* / *

"Alright, old man, I know you know where she is." Severus said. "Out with it!"

"And whom might this 'she' be?" Albus asked behind his desk, in his office at Hogwarts. "Lily?" His eyes shined brightly as he tried not to grin, knowing full well the young man had not meant Mrs. Potter.

Severus stiffened, annoyed that Albus would toy with him. "Don't patronize me, Dumbledore."

"Perhaps you should make yourself a bit more clear then, my boy."

"Fine." Severus growled. "Audrey Grady. Is that clear enough for you?"

"What about her?"

Severus knew Albus was hiding something. Audrey had specifically asked for the Headmaster to assist her with Andrew. But why not he or Lily? THEY are the ones that had kept her secret, THEY could have helped just as easily as Albus Dumbledore could have.

"I would wager my entire Prince fortune that you know more than you're implying. That you know where she is, and that;" Severus paused, sending him a dark look. "you knew the boy was troubled."

"Ah, that." Albus whispered, realizing he could not hold off any longer.

"Yes... That." Severus drawled. "And yet, you said nothing to no one."

"I am sworn to secrecy, Severus. Forgive me. Will that be all?" His white eyebrows raised in a challenge.

"Don't give me that shit!" Severus snapped, ignoring the warning. "You don't make unbreakable vows, and I know it!"

Albus overlooked Severus' outburst and absent-mindedly stroked the fiery feathers of his phoenix, Fawkes.

Severus sighed, when the Headmaster refused to say anything more. "I want to know, Albus; does she actually plan on returning?"

"You also know more than you imply, Severus." The man said without looking at him. His eyes then moistened before he blinked them dry.

"Well, Lily and I- we'd like to know how she's doing. We've been helping her."

Albus finally looked at Severus again, a faint smile spread across his lips; one Severus nearly missed. "I know that. I was the one that suggested the two of you to her."

"And now it seems she's disappeared off the center of the Earth." Severus tossed up his hands in frustration. "Lily's worried. I'm worried. And that kid- Andrew, he needs his mother."

"You will all just have to wait and see, then, my boy."

"For what?"

"Think about it, Severus." Albus said seriously. "If she's not taking your potions, what do you think she is doing?"

It took Severus several moments before he understood. "Are you saying that I could easily find her then?"

"I will pretend I did not hear that." The old man said innocently. "Lemon Drop?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

_Review Responses_

**HPFanfictionFan: **_Glad you are enjoying this story, I hope to see that you will come back for more! :)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Repercussions of Dynamite<strong>

_He sat in a large box in the loft of Ted's tool shed. He didn't know how he had gotten here, only that he had needed a fast hiding spot. He had ran outside before Ted would notice he broke the ketchup bottle, making the biggest mess he could ever remember doing. Ted wouldn't only be mad about the mess, but also because he had touched the ketchup bottle. He was only trying to put it back away, since Langston had left it out, but Andrew knew Ted would think he was trying to use the ketchup on his food. Andrew wasn't allow to have ketchup._

_He was only trying to keep Langston from getting hurt._

_Andrew could hear Ted yelling out his name from inside the house, in a complete fury about the mess. If Ted found him, he would hit him like he did Langston when Langston would forget to take out the trash._

_"Where are you, Andrew?! You're in big trouble!"_

_Andrew heard the shed door creak open, but he knew by the sound of the footsteps that it wasn't Ted._

_"If he finds out that you're in here, he's going to flip." He said, somehow knowing Andrew was in there._

_"Don't tell..." Andrew pleaded from his hiding place._

_"I swear it." Langston promised. "I'll come and get you when he's asleep. Just stay in here. I am going to tell Dad that I didn't see you." He said. "Which wouldn't be lying."_

_"Kay."_

_The door shut, and Andrew listened for what seemed like hours as Ted searched the house for him, yelling the whole while._

_Andrew had been a bad boy. He should not had touched that ketchup bottle._

_* / *_

Even though they said he wouldn't get in trouble, He was scared. Especially after Daddy had attacked that man with the scar. Severus was hurt like Langston was, and Andrew felt sad for him. Now he was scared that his Daddy would hurt Severus too.

Andrew cried for his Mummy. Harry started crying too, and everyone was yelling. Even Remus who never yelled.

"Sirius! Bloody hell, stop it!" Andrew could feel the vibration of his voice against the side of his head as he wailed in Remus' arms. One of Remus' hands was rubbing his back in circles trying to calm him down. But he was too scared to stop crying.

"Damn you, Padfoot!" James grunted as he and Lily pulled Daddy off Severus who appeared very calm. Almost like he was sleep walking.

"Sirius!" Harry's mummy shrieked. "He didn't do anything to Andrew!"

"He wasn't crying before he went in there!" Daddy shouted, breathing hard as he struggled to break free from James who had him in a head lock.

"I'm going to go." Severus announced. Barely anyone could hear him as he stalked down to the ground floor.

"Wait! Sev!"

"Lily!" James called after her, still struggling with Daddy.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed. "When will you learn?"

"Let me go, Prongs!" Sirius demanded and James did so.

Harry ran to his father, who scooped him up. "What happened to Andrew?" His lip quivered, his eyes puffy from crying. "What did Uncle Severus do?" James took Harry into his room to talk to him.

"Give me my son, Remus!" Sirius barked, grabbing at Andrew.

"No!" Andrew wailed, tightening his grip on Remus shirt. "I want Mummy!"

"Daddy is here, son." Sirius said, suddenly softening as he addressed Andrew.

"I want my mummy!" Andrew said firmly.

"Now is not the time, Sirius." Remus stated. "You've let your emotions over run you again. Andrew is absolutely terrified of you."

"He was terrified before!" Daddy said. "I didn't do anything!"

"He's scared of you right now, and you don't even know why, do you?" Remus asked.

"Well..." Daddy was speechless.

"You just attacked the one person Andrew can even relate to." Remus explained. "Who, mind you, didn't even strike first. Tell me, Sirius, how do you think that looks to a child who had to witness the beating of another kid and then fear every moment of his young life that he may actually get that same treatment?"

"I..."

"That's right. You don't think before you act." Remus answered for him. "I am going to take Andrew home and hopefully I can calm him down. You, my love, need to think very hard. You will also apologize to Severus- before coming back home."

"But it's my house, Paddy." Daddy was dumbfounded as Remus walked away with Andrew in his arms, speaking soothing words to him.

"You heard me."

Once they were home, Remus made Andrew a cup of warm milk, knowing it had positive effects on settling children down.

Kreacher sat across the table watching the boy. "So we have a night free of Master Sirius?"

"How would you know that for certain?"

"Kreacher will be long dead before the master apologizes to Mr. Snape."

Remus chuckled. "It all depends on how desperate he becomes. Is his pride worth more to him than his family?"

"Ask Kreacher's mistress that, Master Remus." The house elf grumbled before exiting the kitchen.

Remus took a seat next to Andrew who quietly sipped his drink. He hadn't said anything after he had left Harry's. He was wondering if Daddy had hurt Severus.

"Andrew," Remus started gently. "Do you want to talk?"

The boy shook his head. He stuck his finger in the milk and twirled it. Last time he talked, everyone went crazy.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Remus extended his arms out and Andrew made no hesitation to lean over to Remus who pulled him into his lap. Andrew snuggled against Remus, and he was ready to go to sleep.

Maybe when he felt better, he would ask if he could see Severus to make sure he was alright.

* / *

Andrew woke up from a nightmare, whimpering in fear. His heart thumped loudly against his chest. In his nightmare, Ted had managed to find him in the shed and he had hit Andrew with a wooden cane.

Andrew got out of bed. He wanted to see Daddy because Mummy wasn't here. He then realized his pajama bottoms were wet. He felt his bottom and discovered he had wet the bed. Andrew gasped. _Daddy can't know!_ He'll be in trouble!

Tweeters lightly tweeted from her cage behind the blanket that helped her sleep. Andrew lifted the bottom of the blanket to look at her. Tweeters was standing on her perch, looking very tired. "Go back to sleep, Tweeters." He told her softly.

Using the blue lights that Remus had cast with his magical wand to see, Andrew went to his chest of drawers for a new pair of pajamas. After changing, he stripped his bed with difficulty and piled the soiled materials in a corner of the room. He didn't have any new sheets or blankets though.

Kreacher came in then. "Young Andrew, what has happened?" The house elf asked.

Andrew sniffed in embarrassment and dread. "Don't tell my Daddy!" He whispered.

"Tell the master what?"

"I woke up... and my bottom was wet..."

"Just a mere accident, Young Andrew." Kreacher pointed to Andrew's bed and a second later, it was made again, with the identical blankets and all, as if nothing had happened.

Andrew smiled with relief.

"Is that better, young Andrew?"

Andrew nodded. "Thank you."

"It is no problem." Kreacher bowed before taking the dirty materials away.

Andrew still wanted his Daddy. He went down the hall toward his room and peeked through the small gap of the opened door. There were no lights in this room like there were in his own, so he couldn't see very much.

"Daddy?" The boy called softly. When he heard no answer, he pushed the door open just enough to slip inside. Andrew tiptoed to the bed and called for his Daddy again.

There was still no reply and he found out why; the bed was empty.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Apology**

Sirius stared down the staircase, standing at the top of it. He clenched his jaw in anger. Remus had just walked away with his child, and said he couldn't return home unless he apologized to that git, Snivilus! He couldn't believe it! His son, his home, and Remus was taking them both away from him,like he was some kid being punished.

A sudden sickness washed over him as he remembered Remus saying that Andrew witnessed another kid's beating. Sirius didn't know if that also meant he had also received some of his own or not, but witnessing it would be enough to make any little kid scared for his life.

He pulled at his hair in frustration before slamming his fist against the wall, momentarily forgetting that it wasn't his wall to begin with. He glanced at the place he had hit. The wall was still intact, but his hand throbbed in pain.

"Damn it!" He muttered to himself.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius snapped his head toward the direction James' voice had come from. His best friend stood outside of Harry's closed bedroom door. He looked as Sirius felt. Anger, flustered, and helpless.

"How's Harry?"

James sighed. "He'll be fine. You've made quite a mess though."

"What was I supposed to think?!"

James cast a noise blocker on Harry's room. He narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "Did you really think that Moony would have allowed anything to happen to Andrew?"

"Of course not!"

"So?"

"So what?"

James scratched his head uneasily. "Padfoot, I don't like Severus, but he wouldn't have hurt Andrew either."

Sirius scoffed unconvinced.

"Have you seen him around Harry and the other children?" James asked. "He's not Remus, but they like him; for some reason or another. He's patient and quiet. Children like that. They listen to him almost better than anyone I know. Possibly even better than Albus."

"He's only that way because of Lily."

"You're being completely biased, Sirius. A lot of the things we do are because of Lily. It is because of her that I realized that I was one of the biggest bullies of Hogwarts' history."

"They were just jokes, James."

"And most of them were cruel ones. Casting E_ngorgio_ on girls' breasts?" James shuddered. "That was disgusting."

"You would think some of them would have appreciated it. Remember Emily Brighten? She was as flat chested as a man."

"She was absolutely embarrassed from it." James said bitterly. "What would happen if you had a small penis and someone enlarged it?"

"I would be happy!" Sirius said with a grin. "IF I had a small penis."

"And if they had enlarged it while you were in class? While also pointing out the fact that it was small to begin with? Saying that you are doing them a 'favor' by casting the spell on you? Don't tell me that you wouldn't feel humiliated."

Sirius crossed his arms with a huff. "Fine, you're right. I wouldn't like it."

"That's sort of what we did to Severus." James added quietly, still ashamed of his past.

"He pulled tricks of his own."

"It could have been different if we had not teased him to begin with. He's a good guy."

"He's a Slytherin."

"Merlin, Sirius, you really need to grow up!" James muttered, walking passed him and down to the first floor. "Especially now that you have a kid."

"I don't need to grow up!" Sirius felt insulted. He followed James to the kitchen.

"Judging people because of their house sorting? That's childish! Let's not forget that that is exactly what the Slytherin house is known for. Last I remember, you're a Gryffindor."

"But it's Snivilus!" Sirius wailed.

James handed him a butterbeer. "Think about this, Padfoot." He said as he sat at the table. "If a group of kids outnumbered Andrew and teased him like we did to Severus, what would you think of them?"

"That's completely different!"

"How so?"

Sirius shrugged unable to come up with something to defend his claim.

"I think you know what you should do next, Padfoot." James told him.

Sirius scowled. Even James wanted him to apologize.

* / *

Sirius stood on the porch of Severus' home. He had hoped that he would be asleep already, but the lights were on in two rooms of the house. It was much smaller than Sirius would have thought Severus, 'The Half-Blood Prince,' would reside in.

Lily had also agreed that he should apologize to Severus. That was no surprise. Sirius had a feeling Peter would have also agreed with the lot of them, making most of his friends against him on this.

If he wanted to return home, he had to do this, and James' talk had made him realize he may have accused Severus all too quickly.

Still, saying sorry to the guy that irritated him more than Kreacher was going to be hard. And, knowing Severus, he was going to enjoy every minute of Sirius' discomfort.

Sirius rang the doorbell, a welcoming tune played and finished before Severus answered the door moments later. His dark eyebrows raised in surprise at the sight of Sirius.

"Oh, look, a little lost dog." Severus drawled lazily.

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly. "Can I come in?"

"I am a bit engaged at the moment."

"Doing?" Sirius asked, peeking into the house. It was neater than he had ever expected Severus' house to be. For some unknown reason he had thought Severus was a slob. Maybe it was because of his nasty, greasy hair.

"That really is none of your concern." The door was then shut in Sirius' face.

Muttering a nasty word, Sirius rang the doorbell again. "I am not leaving until we talk!"

No answer.

Sirius cast the door open and stepped in. Severus stood, eyeing him, with a set of robes in his arms. A suitcase lay open on top of a table in what looked to be a dining room.

"This eradicates my theory of you being a vampire." Severus joked dryly.

"Funny, I thought the same of you." Sirius muttered.

"I don't have time to talk with you. Not like you and I would have anything to converse about in the first place." Severus resumed back to his packing, rolling up the set of robes in his hands, and neatly tucking it into the suitcase.

"Look, I am sorry I lost my temper earlier and pushed you."

"I hardly noticed it. I assumed you were aiming for Remus."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at that comment. As usual, Severus was making fun on him. He clenched his jaw, telling himself to ignore the man's snarks. "I was just worried about Andrew. When I saw him crying, I wanted to protect him more than anything."

Severus' eyes flickered to Sirius for a second before going back to his task. "Unfortunately, attacking the wrong man solves nothing."

Sirius sighed. "I realize now that you've done nothing but try to help. For that, I am thankful." If only Remus was here, he'd never believe Sirius just say something like that to Severus... Now he felt like he wanted to hurl.

"Hmm." Severus said with a tilt of his head. "Did Remus tell you what was said in that room?"

"Not quite. Remus kind of... won't talk to me right now."

The dark haired man smirked, obviously amused that Sirius was in trouble with his boyfriend. The smirk swiftly disappeared after a moment. "Your son has indeed been traumatized, Sirius. To what extent, I do not know. That man didn't physically harm him, but Andrew's mental stability is questionable."

"Is there anything I can do for him? Potions or something?"

Severus snapped his suitcase closed. "None that are safe for someone so young." He said quietly. "All you can personally do is love him. And if you ever see the need to punish him, I would refrain from anything corporal." He shrunk the suitcase with his wand, and tucked it in a pocket of his robes. "I accept your apology, for what it's worth- knowing you, probably very little. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Sirius followed Severus out of his home and watched him lock it up with a complicated spell. The two then walked in silence to the apparating point.

"Where are you going, anyway?" Sirius asked once they had stopped.

"You would be willing to kill if you knew." He said dryly before disapparating, leaving Sirius standing alone in the early AM of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I need to come back here and fix this chapter. There's way too much dialogue. But for now, I wont keep you waiting...**

_Review Responses:_

**chronos-girl :**_ Shame, I just added chapter 15 right after you left that last review. With in minutes, really. :P Cliff hangers are what keep you coming, lol!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: If Only I Were There <strong>

After returning from putting the sleeping Andrew to bed, Remus went down to the den to read. He had been feeling guilty ever since he had scolded Sirius, but the man was so stuck on his ways. Getting him to reason was nearly impossible.

He couldn't sleep. For over a year, he had not slept a night without Sirius by his side. It would seem so strange without his warm body to lie up against.

He still couldn't believe what Sirius had done to Severus. Sirius refused to understand that the man had been a victim for most of his life in school or out of it to no actions of his own. His mere existence alone made him a target.

Remus didn't want to know what would happen to Severus if Lily hadn't been around to help him.

At two in the morning, Remus heard the front door open and quietly shut. He got up to meet Sirius, who must have just arrived home.

"Yes, I apologized." Sirius grumbled after raising a hand to tell Remus not to bother asking.

Well, Sirius had done that faster than Remus had thought he would. "It didn't end badly, did it?"

"It could have, but it didn't." He stood in front of the door, Remus blocking his path into the rest of the house. "He accepted, then apparated to Merlin only knows where. He wouldn't tell me where he was going, but he took a suitcase with him."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "He took off?" That's weird. Severus wasn't known to be flighty. "Wonder where he went."

"I could care less. Now, am I allowed to see my kid again?"

Remus smiled. "Of course, but he's sleeping."

"How's he doing?" Sirius asked as they met up together after Remus had moved out of the pathway.

"Well, he's pretty quiet again."

Sirius frowned disturbingly. "I am such an ass."

Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius' and folded their hands together. "You can be sometimes, but we all still love you." He lifted their hands to kiss Sirius'.

"Hmm." Sirius growled, instantly aroused. He pulled Remus to him so he could tuck his face into his neck. "Is this a welcome home gift?" He purred into Remus' ear.

"A reward for being such a good boy." Remus chuckled, tilting his head to kiss Sirius.

"I am just glad you're not upset with me anymore, Moony."

"It's hard to stay mad at you, even if you tend to be a jackass sometimes."

They stumbled their way to the den where the sofa was, mingling their bodies together. By the time they got to their destination, both of their shirts were off, lost somewhere along the way. Sirius had also lost a shoe.

"Masters." Kreacher made them both pause their play.

"Go away!" Sirius snarled, before kissing Remus' bare shoulder.

Kreacher glared at Sirius. "I feel you should know that young Andrew is awake and is coming down the stairs right now."

"Shit." Sirius muttered before he and Remus dressed themselves with their wands.

"Thanks for the warning, Kreacher." Remus forced a smile, also disappointed with the interruption.

"Don't say a word, dear." Sirius said softly, stroking his thumb lightly in circles on Remus' arm. "You're the one that wanted kids."

"You're the one that made it happen." Remus teased back. "It's your fault."

"I never got a thank you." Sirius murmured.

"Perhaps later when we're alone." Remus growled playfully.

"Daddy!" Andrew ran to Sirius when he seen him, climbing into his father's lap.

"Hey, there, son." Sirius hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Andrew whispered. "I had a bad dream, and then I got scared that you wouldn't be here."

"No reason to be scared anymore, then, huh?"

Andrew shook his head. "Is Severus alright?"

"Yeah, I didn't hurt him; he's a tough guy. Daddy was mean, but I said I was sorry, and it's all over now."

"Can I see him again?"

"Why?" Sirius asked, refraining from sounding irritated.

"Cause." The boy said shyly.

"Right now, Severus has gone away." Remus informed Andrew.

"Gone away!?" Andrew shrieked. "But why?"

"Who knows. Severus doesn't usually announce what he's going to do before he does it." Sirius said.

"But I want to see him again." Andrew pouted. "I want to ask him something."

"What do you want to ask him?" Remus was curious.

Andrew put his thumb in his mouth. "What happened to his dad?"

"I don't know, little man. That is a question for Severus indeed."

That day, after they had all woke up late from their long night before, Sirius said that Andrew could ride with him on a broom after breakfast.

"But only after the food's settled." Remus said sternly, eyeing Sirius with a no nonsense look. "We don't want you to toss your food up, Andrew."

Andrew grinned as he ate his newly favorite breakfast of two slices of bacon, one egg, and a full waffle, all drizzled with real maple syrup. Remus had been making it for him every morning for the past few days now. He also drank two cups of pumpkin juice, a new favorite too.

"Where do you store all that food, Smurf?" Sirius asked his son.

"The little man in my tummy, he makes bricks all day with it, and if I don't give him stuffs to build with, he can't make bricks, and then I can't grow."

Remus chuckled at the boy's imagination.

"Is that so?" Sirius grinned widely. "Well, then eat up, my boy. Some day, you'll be just as strong as me."

"Really?" Andrew asked, shocked by Sirius' statement.

"Of course, Andrew, you're my son, after all."

Andrew went quiet after that, and started fiddled around with his meal.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked him, setting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Nothing." The boy lied in a soft voice. "I don't want to eat anymore." He said, getting up from the table without waiting for a response. Andrew left the kitchen with his head bowed.

Remus' eyebrows creased with confusion about Andrew's sudden mood change.

"Now what the hell did I do?" Sirius asked, sounding frustrated.

"Nothing that I can think of, Paddy." Remus said with a frown.

"He was fine until I said he would be as strong as me. I can't see how that is a problem."

"A normal person wouldn't be upset by that. Andrew is different." Remus said cautiously.

Sirius scowled. "I'd like to manually remove that bugger's teeth, you know."

Remus approached Sirius to comfort him before he had a chance to erupt. He set his hands on his shoulders, squeezing them gently. "I know, dear. Me too."

"I want to give him what he deserves. And Merlin help him if I do come face to face with him. You thought what I did to Severus was bad?" Sirius scoffed. "Just give me thirty seconds with that child beating, good for nothing sewer rat!"

"Calm down, hon. There's nothing we can do right now. Let's not upset ourselves."

Sirius heaved a sigh and pushed away his unfinished plate of breakfast. He put his elbows on the table and rested his head into his hands. "I should had married her." He said glumly.

Remus wasn't sure what to say to that. His boyfriend was suddenly feeling guilt, something he usually never felt. "You did what you felt was right for you at the time."

"If I had known that she was pregnant I would have done it!"

"Maybe that's why she didn't tell you."

"Well, she should have told me!" Sirius demanded.

"And I absolutely agree with you, but she also did what she thought was right for her. Maybe she didn't want to pressure you into marriage only because of a baby."

"Well, it's her fault for what happened to my son."

Remus cleared his throat gently. "We do not know what exactly had happened in the past few years. You need to stop blaming people for things you have no idea about."

"If she had told me about Andrew, that bastard wouldn't have been in his life!" Sirius snapped.

Remus combed Sirius' hair with his fingers in an effort to calm him down. Sirius loved having his hair brushed, and would allow Remus to do it hours on end if he would do it. "You do not know that for sure. Are you a psychic?"

"No!"

"Then stop assuming things." Remus kissed his lover's cheek. "How about that broom ride? Why are we sitting here thinking about things we can't change when we could be having fun?"

Remus and Sirius went upstairs to fetch Andrew. They noticed his door was closed, which was something he never did.

"What do you think he's doing?" Remus asked.

Sirius didn't answer, instead he cast a spell that would allow them to hear what was going on the other side of the door.

"I miss Mummy." The boy said, sounding like he had been crying. "Even if she hates me."

The two men heard a chirp follow in reply.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. "Do you think that's true?" Sirius whispered.

"It's not, Sirius." Remus told him. "The letter spoke nice things about Andrew."

Sirius stiffened and inhaled deeply. "Then it was him!" He hissed. "I bet he told Andrew that!"

Remus nodded, unable to say anything as his throat bg felt three times its size. He rubbed his eyes to keep the forming tears at bay.

"She hates me because I am bad!" Andrew whimpered. "I'm bad!"

The men opened the door then, startling Andrew. He hugged Tweeters to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Andrew..." Sirius said, as they walked to the boy. Sirius lifted him up into his arms. "You're not bad."

"I am so." Andrew argued, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"No, you are never bad." Remus said, forcing a smile and setting his hand on Andrew's arm.

"Mummy doesn't want to see me!" Andrew cried. "She sent me away cause I am bad!"

"That's not true." Sirius said firmly. "She sent you to live with me, so we can meet each other."

"So you can see the other world you belong in." Remus added. "One with magic." With that, he made the blue night lights fly around Andrew in an organized dance.

Andrew giggled. "I wish I could do that." He said wistfully.

"Someday you will, Smurf." Sirius promised. "For now, we can settle for different ways of fun. Like broom flying!" He said with forced excitement. "Daddy will take you on his special NightRacer. It's a custom made broom."

"Kay." Andrew smiled before Sirius set him down.

"Just now noticed that you dressed yourself." Remus said. He had done a good job at it too. A light blue plaid T-shirt with his dark overalls. His shoes were even tied. "Did you tie those all by yourself?" Remus pointed.

Andrew grinned proudly. "Yes!"

"Good job!" Sirius ruffled the boy's hair, causing him to giggle.

"I practiced and practiced!"

"And it paid off, little man. Congratulations."

"Your song is better than Langston's." Andrew told Sirius.

"That was Langston's song?" Remus asked, surprised that it wasn't Ted's.

Andrew nodded. "He taught me it."

The three then bundled up, grabbed the brooms they would be using and stepped out of the house.

"Can't the Muggles see us?" Andrew asked as Sirius set him on the hovering broom in the unused drive path.

"The brooms are charmed." Remus said from his own broom. "Muggles can't see them or us when we're on them."

Andrew's eyes widened. "We're invisible?!"

"Kind of." Sirius answered, getting on behind his son, and wrapping an arm around the boy.

"We going to Prongs'?" Remus asked.

"Sure, maybe he'll want to come and bring Harry."

"We should see if Wormy will come."

Sirius scoffed. "He's too busy for us anymore!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Padfoot." Remus scolded lightly before kicking the ground and soaring straight up into the sky.

"Ready?" Sirius asked Andrew who nodded excitedly, his eyes following the flying Remus.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Woot another Chapter in Severus' POV :)**

_Review Responses:**  
><strong>_

**chronos-girl: **_Yes, this story makes you feel bad for Sirius (which is hard to do in cannon because the hate him and Snape have, I don't care for bullying much, so I understand Sev's char a lot) I love Sev's character in this one because he's actually open (thanks to Lily), yet still... snarky, cruel and shut up too, it's so... GREAT :D As for your Audrey theory... **shifts eyes and points to this chapter...**_**  
><strong>

**ADivergentPotterhead: **_Hi! Welcome to the story, glad you are enjoying it! I already know what I am going to to with Langston, but I don't want to give it away! So I hope you continue on reading to found out! :)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: It Is Indeed A Small World<strong>

Severus collapsed onto the bed of the motel he had checked into. He was exhausted after apparating around the region looking for Audrey. He was starting to believe that she may have used an alternate name.

He had went to every place he knew that Audrey could be at. Evidently, the search wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be. Now he was somewhere in Scotland, ready to sleep the night away. The receptionist at his last stop had mentioned an affiliated branch in Scotland, so he was going to search there next, but after a full rest. Casting twenty seven apparation spells would drain the best wizard out there, and he was on the brink of passing out.

Severus had just took a few potions to help him replenish his energy. With a huge sigh, his eyes shut, unable to stay open any longer.

He woke nine hours later, feeling fully charged and almost energized thanks to his reviver potion. He did a small list of things before beginning his search all over again.

He did this for three days, and was beginning to think he would never find Audrey until a woman gave him the best news he'd heard a long while.

"Audrey Grady?" The woman behind the counted asked to make sure she pulled the right file out of her desk.

"Yes. Is she here?"

The woman thumbed through the papers before asking, "What's your name again, sir?"

"Severus Snape." Severus tried his hardest to not sound annoyed, he had lost count on how many times he had said his name in the last four days.

The woman nodded in contentment. "You are listed as her Prescriber."

"I am." He simply confirmed.

"She is here. Though, she's not capable of speaking at the moment."

"That is fine, I would just like to check in on her."

"Very well. Room 5A." She stamped a tiny card before handing it to him. "If anyone gives you an issue, just show them this." She said handing it too him.

"Thanks for your assistance." He pocketed the card. A wave of sudden relief flowing through him.

Hers was the first room on the left on the fifth floor. Just as he turned the knob to go in, something stopped him.

"I told you to get out of here!" A man snarled.

"Please, let me stay! I won't be any trouble!" Severus saw a teenager being lead away by a man who had a hold of his ear. "I swear it!" The boy pleaded.

"You must be accompanied by an adult to be on this floor. I already told you that!"

"I just want to see her!" The boy tried struggling free.

"Stop that! Security!" A red light immediately went on and started flashing in slow pulses.

The boy finally slipped away and he ran toward Severus, skidding to a stop when he seen the tall man. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Please let me see her!" The boy had a layer of tears in his eyes.

The man had snatched the boy's upper arm and pulled him away just as two new men- bulky men- came onto the floor. The lights then stopped flashing, their task finished.

Severus eyes didn't remove from the pleading blue ones of the teenager before him. He noticed the kid packed a black eye, and there was a cut on his lip. "Wait." He called out.

Everyone paused to look at Severus. "What?" The first man snapped.

Severus stiffened. "He's with me." He held out the card.

One of the security men took it from Severus and needed only a glimpse before he nodded. "Release the boy."

"Oh, come on! That man's lying! This boy's been pestering this floor for days now, and I haven't seen that man until just today!"

"Release the boy." The man repeated, sending the other a threatening look.

The first one growled before pushing the boy roughly toward Severus. The boy straitened himself, and gave the man a glaring look.

Severus opened the door to Audrey's room. "This way." He gestured the boy inside, who rushed into the room instantly.

The boy didn't hesitate to join Audrey at her bedside. He silently placed a hand on her arm. Audrey didn't respond to it. She appeared to be sleeping.

"She should rest. Don't wake her." Severus told the boy. "So, is she your mother or something?" He asked, fishing for answers.

"No." He removed his hand from her. A tear fell from his eye. "Do you know when she will wake up?"

"I do not."

"Are you her healer?"

"I am one of her Prescribers." Severus answered.

"What's that?"

Severus took two chairs and brought them to the bedside, setting one down next to the boy. "Strange how you know what a healer is but not a prescriber."

"This place is strange." The boy said looking around. "I found out she was transferred here almost two weeks ago. The last place wasn't so strict."

"How do you know Audrey?" Severus asked. "What is she to you?"

"Well..." the boy folded his hands together, looking at the floor. "I was hoping she was going to be my mother."

"Your mother?"

He nodded. "You see, a few months ago, she was dating my dad."

Severus leaned back in his chair as a light bulb hit him. His eyes glazed over, adding everything together. "What happened?" he asked.

The boy, who Severus was sure was named Langston, wiped his eyes dry. "She got sick." His voice croaked.

"She's been sick." Severus told him. "For years now."

Langston looked at him. "Really?" He asked. "She didn't look sick."

Severus shifted his eyes to Audrey, who appeared well. Her sandy, blonde hair, curled messily around her face. Around her tiny, cute, petite nose, and her natural pink, thin lips. She would look healthy to anyone. "Not on the outside, no."

"One of the Healers said it was because she had a baby."

"That Healer was wrong." Severus said. "She's been sick since the day she was conceived, but the child bearing probably didn't help, no."

"She's going to die, isn't she?"

"Do you have so little faith?" Severus refrained from growling. Audrey really didn't need such negative thoughts surrounding her at this time. It wouldn't help her in the slightest.

"I know what terminal means, sir. I am not an idiot." Langston looked bitter.

"How did you even get in this building? Do you understand what this place is?"

Langston looked around again, studying the room that looked very abnormal to him. There were no machines, nor electronics. Audrey didn't even have an IV in her vein. He shook his head. "All I know is that it seems like a hospital for people on the verge of death. But it's no ordinary one. It's strange. Unrealistic. Or maybe... something not from this time."

"Haven't you ever been in a hospital?"

"Not like this one, no."

Severus was confused. Langston was a Muggle, yet Muggles couldn't enter a Wizard's hospital. How did the kid manage to get passed the blockade?

"She's in good hands." Severus told Langston. "Audrey will be fine."

"What's wrong with her?"

"That is Audrey's thing to tell."

"Do you know her son? Are you his Prescriber too?"

"I've met him; and no, I am not his Prescriber."

"Well, one reason I am here is because he's missing. And she needs to know." Langston wiggled his leg nervously. "He was staying at my home and one morning I woke up and he was gone. I think he may have ran away."

Audrey didn't inform her boyfriend about Andrew's move? Merlin, what is wrong with her?

"Why would he run away?"

Langston avoided Severus' eyes. He shrugged.

Severus cleared his throat. "Where'd you get that black eye?"

"I got in a fight."

"Did you win?"

Langston crossed his arms and grunted. "No...the other person... he's a lot stronger than me."

Severus grit his teeth. "Who started the fight?"

Langston looked Severus in the eye. "Do you think I would start a fight with someone stronger than me?"

"Some people are thick minded." Severus replied dryly.

"Well, I am not."

"How about I walk you home?" Severus suggested.

"Uh..." Langston peered at Audrey.

"I'll let her know you came by." Severus promised. "And I'll give her your message."

"I've looked for him." Langston said, standing up. "Please let her know that I tried all I could to protect him."

"To protect Andrew?"

Langston nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Protect him from what?"

Tears slipped from the boy's eyes and he wiped them away swiftly. "I just hope he's okay." He said, ignoring Severus question.

"I am sure he's just fine. Perhaps even safer than he was before."  
>*  *

Severus took the bus with the boy and they got off fives miles from the hospital. He insisted on staying with Langston the whole journey. This way, he'd know where that bastard Ted lived.

Langston didn't appear to mind too much. The two talked on their way, getting along okay.

"Do you have one of those wands like the Healers do?" Langston asked, searching Severus' robes with his eyes for any sign of it.

"Yes." Severus said, extracting it from a pocket specifically designed for his wand.

"So you can do magic too?"

"Yes, I am a wizard. How do you know about magic?"

Langston shrugged. "Andrew can do it."

"Muggles usually don't notice such things. In fact, it's actually a crime to perform magic in front of Muggles."

"Muggles? That sounds like you're insulting me!"

"It's what we call non-magical people. It is not offensive in any way." Severus assured him.

"If what you said is true, how come I can see magic?"

"I don't know." Severus said, trying to think up a logical reason. "Can you see all magic?"

"I see a lot of it. Not just from Andrew. Magic is..." Langston glanced around. "Everywhere."

"Hmm." Severus mused. He couldn't be a wizard, otherwise he'd have a wand of his own by now. And possibly enrolled at Hogwarts, or a school of the like. "How about your parents?"

Langston sunk his head sadly. "Mum's dead. And Dad is not magical."

"Perhaps your mother was a witch. What was her name?"

"Beatrice."

"And her maiden name?"

Langston shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know. Dad doesn't talk about her."

Severus nodded. "That's alright."

They walked down a deserted dirt road for ten minutes without saying anything. In the middle of no where, they came along a drive path.

"I'll be fine from here, thank you, sir."

"My name is Severus." He tilted his head at the boy respectively.

"Langston." The boy held out his hand to shake.

Severus couldn't remember the last time he shook a hand. It was a Muggle thing, but he took the child's hand and they shook once before they released. "Nice meeting you, Langston." He said before shifting his eyes toward the large farmhouse down the long path.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Been devloping an ache in my wrist from all the typing I have been doing. I am writing multiple stories, I can literally write for hours. Updates might slow down so I can rest my hand :)**

**Anyone else curious how Ginny was when she was little? Well... here's my vision of her!  
><strong>

_Review Responses:_

_** SongOfStars: **You're back! Yay! :) Thanks for all the reviews! :) I haven't decided if Andrew will find out if Remus is a werewolf or not- at least in this story. He probably would when he's older and wiser. _

**Chapter 18: The Trouble With Girls**

_"It's your fault!" Ted demanded from the doorway of Andrew's room. "She's sick and it's all your fault!"_

_Andrew shook his head in confusion. "No!" He wailed. "I didn't do nothing!" He didn't know what Ted was talking about only that he came home spitting mad and started yelling at Andrew._

_"Shut your hole, you useless, little beast!" Ted snapped, his eyes flaring angrily. "If she dies, you'll be sorry! You'll be so sorry!"_

_"Dad." Langston, pushed his way passed his father into the room. "He's just a kid, leave him alone."_

_"Don't you start with me!" He raised his fist to his son in a warning._

_"No!" Andrew screamed, running into the closet of his room and shutting the door._

_"Get out of there!" Ted shouted, storming to the closet and rattled the handle to open it. "I'm not finished with you, Andrew!"_

_Andrew cried while he watched the door move back and forth as the man tried breaking in. Right before the door flew open, everything went black. He could still hear but he couldn't see a thing._

_Ted trashed the closet looking for him. "Where are you?" He demanded._

_Andrew said nothing in fear that Ted might find him. He could feel the vibration of things being tossed around in the search. "Where'd he go, Langston? He's not in here!"_

_"How should I know?" Langston asked. "I saw him go in just the same as you did!"_

_Andrew heard a slap then, and he covered his mouth. He knew what happened. He knew Ted had hit Langston._

_"No more of your lip!" Ted commanded. "Andrew's to have no dinner tonight! Clean this up" Ted said before exiting Andrew's room. _

_"Andrew?" Langston whispered moments later when Ted was well out of ear shot. "He's gone now."_

_"Are you okay?" The boy asked in tears, pulling the blanket off his head and looking down at Langston._

_Langston pressed his fingers to his bottom lip, wincing from the pain. "I'll live." He said, wiping the trickle of blood on his shirt._

_"I'm sorry." Andrew whispered._

_"It's okay." Langston assured him before helping him down. "You probably shouldn't make him so angry though."_

_"I didn't do nothing!" Andrew cried._

_"If Dad says something, it's just best to let him believe you agree with him. Trust me on this, okay?" Langston started cleaning up the mess his father left behind. "You don't want to know what it feels like when he strikes you. Remember the cane?" Langston lifted up his shirt exposing his back to the boy. An ugly bruise was displayed, covering up just about his whole back. "He will do that to you too if you make him mad." Langston warned._

_"Okay..." Andrew quivered. "I'll be a good boy."_

_"I'll help you as much as I can." Langston promised._

* / *

Since the moment his father pushed off the ground, Andrew loved flying. Daddy knew how to steer and control the broom like a master, and it was much more fun now than when he went on Harry's broom.

The cool air stung his face while he struggled keeping his eyes on the back of Remus as Daddy rushed behind him at a high mile per hour speed. It was exciting! Cold, but exciting! Andrew giggled and squealed the whole ride during the short distance to Harry's house.

Since that day, Andrew couldn't go a day without flying, and he asked each day after if he could go flying. Daddy and Remus would always say yes, because Andrew was a good boy now. He got hugs and kisses. He got yummy meals to eat, and now he had friends; Harry and Ronnie.

By the fifth day on his broom flying addiction, he had learned enough to steer all by himself, so Daddy and Remus took him to a place called 'Diagon Alley' to buy him a broom of his own.

Andrew huddled close to his daddy as they walked through the alley. There were strange creatures there. Scary looking ones. He had seen a few new things, but not a goblin, or people with only half faces or no eyes.

"Don't be afraid Andrew." Remus said, gently squeezing his hand that he held.

"Yes, no one will hurt you." Sirius added.

Andrew felt better after that. Daddy and Remus always kept their promises. He walked wordlessly as they pointed out buildings and explained what they were. One was a wand shop that piqued his interest, but he was told he couldn't get one until he was eleven. That was a long time away.

Finally, they stopped at the broom shop, and stood outside admiring the broom in the display window. "Nimbus 500." Sirius breathed. "They have the best brooms on the market." He told his son.

"But they are much too dangerous for a new flyer." Remus said, pointedly eyeing Daddy.

"Ah, that is correct. We'll need something more suitable for a young, inexperienced flyer." Daddy agreed, leading the way into the shop.

"Wow..." Andrew gasped when they stepped in and looked around. He had never seen so many brooms before. All of different colors and sizes. Some were lined up against the walls on shelves or specifically designed holders. The more expensive ones were hovered in mid air, serving as their own display.

A tall man with long, green hair approached the trio, he wore a wide smile. "Gentlemen!" He greeted them warmly. "I am Mr. Dontree, how may I help you today?"

"We need a broom fit for my four year old son. He's new to flying."

"Ah, a trainer broom!" Mr. Dontree exclaimed. "Come on, then, this way!" They walked by many shelves of brooms before entering a small room. "Kid friendly - these are!" He pointed to a bunch of miniature sized brooms.

"Thank you." Remus said.

"Alright, Andrew, take a look!" Daddy told him.

"Is your son afraid of heights?"

"No." Andrew's reply was quiet. He darted his eyes around, searching for a shiny blue one.

Mr. Dontree pulled one off of the shelve. "This one will go about fifty miles per hour. It adjusts in height-" he pointed to a knob before twisting it, setting the dial to one hundred feet.

"Blue?" Andrew asked, looking at Daddy.

Daddy laughed. "He wants a blue one." He told Mr. Dontree.

"That's no problem at all! Just give me a moment." The shop keep exited the room.

"There are other colors you know, Andrew." Daddy said. "Like red. Red's a good color."

"There are millions of colors." Andrew told him. "But none like blue."

"Why do you like blue so much more?"

Andrew looked at the ground and returned his hand into Remus'. He liked blue because Mummy liked blue. Thinking about Mummy made him sad. Andrew missed Mummy.

"Here we are!" Mr. Dontree came in with an identical broom that he had been showing off, but this one was blue instead of wood colored.

Andrew smiled. It was perfect. "Can I have that one, Daddy?" He pointed to the broom in the shop keep's arms.

"You sure can, Smurf!" Andrew wasn't quick enough, Daddy messed up his hair, sending the boy into giggles.

* / *

"Whoa!" Ronnie exclaimed, placing his hand on Andrew's 'Junior FlightSpeeder 100' "Say you have a wicked broom there, Andrew!"

"Yep!" Andrew agreed. "Want to play with it?"

"I would love to!"

Andrew and Harry were over at Ronnie's that day because Ronnie had a bigger yard since he lived out in the country. Their parents took the boys there so they could play on their brooms together.

"Oh, no!" One of Ronnie's brothers gasped. Andrew didn't know which of the twins said that; they were identical.

"Andrew, Ronnie will probably crash it.

"And destroy it!"

"Say goodbye to your new toy."

Ronnie scowled at his brothers. "I am a good flyer!"

"Ronnie is an awful flyer." Harry whispered to Andrew as the four watched Ronnie kick off. "But don't tell him I said so." He put a finger to his mouth.

"Kay." Andrew was now afraid his friend would break his new broom though. Maybe he shouldn't have offered it to him.

Ronnie flew up high, whooping with glee, having the time of his life. He was very wobbly, but Andrew's broom was returned safely a few minutes later, much to his relief.

"Thanks!" Ronnie said. "It's much better than mine!" He retrieved his own very worn out broom from the ground near by. "See?"

Andrew frowned as he watched the broom vibrate against Ronnie, causing his speech to be a bit jumpy. "I-it's not s-so ba-ad if y-ou like the fe-eling of your-r ha-nds go-ing numb." The stick of the broom was blurring as it moved.

Harry and Andrew giggled, and Ronnie laughed too.

The twins were up in the air, chasing each other with a ball called a quaffle, and taking turns hitting each other with it.

"I am glad you guys are here." Ronnie said, leading his friends far away from his older brothers. "The only time they let me play is if they let me be the target in 'The Best Beater'."

"How do you play that?" Andrew asked.

Ronnie scowled. "Fred and George pelt bludgers at me while I am supposed to dodge the hits. Whoever hits me the most wins."

"They aren't real bludgers though." Harry said.

"No, they are softer, they don't hardly hurt, but it's still mean. They never let me be a beater either!"

"Ginny plays nice." Harry told Ronnie.

"But all girly stuff!" Ronnie said. "She wants me to play with her dolls, and that's gross!"

"They aren't so bad. If I don't have to make them talk." Harry defended Ginny.

"Hurry!" Ronnie took off running, and the other boys quickly followed, ducking themselves around the Weasley's house.

"What happened?" Andrew asked, suddenly alarmed. "Is someone in trouble?"

"No, but if my sister sees us, she'll want us to play with her!"

Ginny was pushing a toy stroller singing a song at the top of her lungs. Ronnie shuddered at her off key singing and Harry covered his ears.

"Go away!" One of the twins yelled at Ginny, who had stopped under their game playing.

"We're playing boy stuff, no dolls-"

"- and no singing allowed, Missy!"

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked the circling twins above her.

Fred and George pointed toward the direction that the younger boys were hiding at.

"Drat!" Ronnie muttered. "They outed us! Come on!"

"Ronnie! Harry!" Ginny called out sweetly, clumsily dragging her dolly stroller behind her as she chased after the boys.

Andrew giggled at the fun he was having, even though he had no idea why they were really running from the four year old girl.

"Stop running!" She screamed with frustration. "You have to play with me! Mummy says!"

Ronnie stumbled onto his broom and kicked off. "Fol-low Me-e!" He told his friends and circled around The Burrow, flying out of sight.

Harry mounted his broom with ease, and followed Ronnie with no trouble. Andrew wasn't so skilled yet, and ended up tripping over his broom after trying to get onto it in a hurried manner. He skinned his knee in the process and whimpered.

"Oh, did you hurt yourself?" Ginny asked, stepping up to him. She wore her hair in two braids and she had a red dress on with white spots "Owie." She made a face when she saw his damaged skin.

"It doesn't hurt so bad." Andrew lied quietly.

"You're a big boy." Ginny told him with a smile. "And big boys play with big girls." She held out a doll to him. One that had on a matching dress. "Go on, take Helga!" Ginny ordered impatiently.

Andrew stood up and took the doll hesitantly. He never played with a doll before.

"Hold it like this." Ginny demonstrated with another doll, and Andrew did so.

"You are a good daddy." She told him happily. "Now we sing to our babies so they can go night night." She rocked the doll in her arms. "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE-"

The noise was too much for Andrew. He dropped the doll, snatched his broom, and ran.

"Get back here!" Ginny cried. "You got Helga all dirty! I'm telling my Mummy!"

As he continued to run, he slammed right into a body and bounced off them, falling to the ground onto his bottom. A sharp pain traveled through his backside as he landed. He burst out crying.

"There, there, Andrew, it's alright." Ronnie's daddy helped him. "Hurt your bottom, did you? We'll fix that! Molly, dear!"

"What's wrong now? Can't those boys stay out of trouble for five minutes?!" Ronnie's mother came into view and her face softened when she saw the crying Andrew. "Oh, you poor dear!" She took Andrew into a hug. "Come, come, a cup of lemonade and a biscuit will surely make those tears go away." And with a wave of her wand, Andrew's pain was gone. "All better now!" She said cheerily, leading the boy inside the house and they entered the kitchen.

"I think your son was running from my daughter, Sirius." Ronnie's daddy chuckled as he sat down at the table.

Daddy laughed. "Andrew's not ready to prowl, yet. Are ya, my boy?"

Andrew shrugged, having no idea what he meant.

"He'll have to fight Harry for her, I think. Those two are inseparable if Ronnie would allow it." Molly said, handing Andrew his lemonade. "Mark my words, I see them getting married."

"Oh, Molly, they're just too young to think about marriage yet." Lily giggled.

"Yes, I would prefer to keep my little girl as long as I can." Ronnie's daddy eyed Harry's.

"Don't look at me!" James held his hands up in surrender. "Molly said it! I am an innocent bystander here!"

"Well, that's a first!" Harry's Mummy snorted in laughter.

"It happens more often than you know it, Lil." Remus chuckled, pulling Andrew into his lap and kissing his head. "Were you really running from Ginny, little man?" He whispered.

Andrew nodded. "She's loud." He whispered back.

"I think she has to be with all her brothers."

"They are mean to her." Andrew said sadly.

"Oh, she's mean right back!" Molly told him. "They get along well when they need to though! Don't you dare!" She pointed a wooden spoon at the twins who appeared to be trying to sneak a biscuit off the plate that sat on the table.

"Aw, Mum, but Andrew's got one." A twin whined.

"Yeah, bit of unfair if you ask me."

"Andrew got chased down by your sister." Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"He's certainly earned that then." The twins said together before dashing off upstairs to their room. The adults burst out laughing.

Andrew did feel guilty for what he did to Ginny though. He slipped off Remus' lap and walked back outside to go and find Ginny. Ginny was brushing off her dusty doll by the picnic tables.

"Here." Andrew held out his biscuit to her.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Ginny stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm sorry I dropped your doll in the dirt." Andrew said quietly. "It was an accident."

Ginny eyed him before snatching the cookie. "That's okay. I won't try and make you sing again. How about helping me change the babies' nappies?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Invitation**

Severus sat beside Audrey's bedside, looking at her, silently pleading for her to wake up. He knew better than that though. She was sleeping under a spell. One that made her almost a comatose.

She would be this way until June while the Healers performed a new treatment on her in an effort to rid her body of her illness. What she had was called 'Nemer's Disease'; her magic was deteriorating. It hadn't affected her until recently- a year after Andrew was born. This was why Audrey lived as a muggle; she didn't want the world to know what she had.

Audrey never told Lily and Severus about the baby; but this was very serious, because the disease was hereditary. Meaning, the boy could have the same thing happening to him at this moment.

Andrew needed to be tested.

But how can he without everyone finding out about Audrey's secret? Audrey stressed both to Severus and Lily that she wanted no one to know, and while they hadn't been forced into an Unbreakable Vow, neither were one to spill secrets. Especially one so important. If word came out that the Gradys had an awful condition flowing in their bloodline, it could create problems for them. Not that Severus cared, but Audrey did, and he respected her wishes; as her housemate, her friend, and her Prescriber.

So what were they to do about the boy then?

"Hang in there, Auddie." He said, tapping her arm. "We could really use some answers."

He left her then to apparate to Emerald Stones. He had been gone for nearly two weeks, gathering up all the information he could about Audrey and her life as a muggle. He was ready for home now.

During this time, he had seen Langston several times over, and he was becoming fairly fond of the kid. Since Langston could see most (if not all) magic, Severus was allowed to show him stuff from the wizard world. He introduced the preteen to Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Jelly Beans. Oddly enough, the kid liked the jelly beans the best, which had been Severus' own favorite when he was younger.

Severus also learned that Audrey had been dating Ted for five or six months before they had found out she was sick. He couldn't get Langston to speak much about Ted though. Severus hadn't blamed him at all. He was the same way about Tobias. He learned that Langston and Andrew had gotten pretty close once Andrew moved in after Audrey got sick. That didn't surprise Severus either.

Every night, Severus would stand out in the bushes, watching Ted come home around the same time. The man drove his muggle car like a maniac, and he had almost crashed into Severus one time. Severus' eyes would always stick to the back of the muggle's head that he saw through the window. _His time will come soon._

"How's she doing?" Lily asked from the cauldron she was stirring.

She hadn't even given him a chance to remove his outdoor robe. "As best as she can; given the circumstances." He leaned over her brew and instantly knew what it was by the faint smell of lemon grass. A potion for nail growing.

"Mrs. Dalaina wants this for her cat." Lily said through a giggle.

Severus wasn't in the mood for small talk. "Lil', something needs to be done about Andrew."

Lily frowned and looked up at him. "He's doing better, but he's been wanting to talk with you. I am sure Sirius and Remus will be glad to know that you're back. He's been very persistent."

"Not about that." He sat down in a chair. He wasn't even in the mood to brew potions, which was a thing he did when he needed to keep his mind sane.

Lily added two pinches of crushed clam shells to the brew, causing it to foam to the brim. "What is it then?"

"Nemer's is hereditary. Surely you remember that?"

Lily dropped her stirring spoon. "Has Andrew been tested?" She whispered, retrieving her spoon and tossing it in the wash basin.

"I don't know..." he pressed his fingers to his forehead in frustration. "I doubt it." In order to be tested for that type of disease, a wizard or witch would have to had shown signs of magic beforehand. Otherwise the test would come out void, unable to find any magic at all. He didn't know when Andrew started casting Accidental Magic. Audrey may not have had the chance to test him for it.

"Audrey's left us a mess, hasn't she?"

"Yes," he groaned. "she certainly has."

* / *

"Severus!" The near five year old ran to Severus as soon as he had seen him, stopping himself shortly from hugging the man; once he had remembered Severus wasn't into that.

Sirius and Remus stood just inside the doorway of Emerald Stones. Sirius was giving Severus a cold look, obviously unenthused by the way his son liked Severus. Remus' eyes shined happily watching Andrew.

_Opposites attract, they say..._

At least Lily was right, the boy was doing a lot better than when he had seen him last.

"Hi!" Andrew waved, suddenly sheepish. Perhaps because he had just realized how silly he had looked running up to an ugly wizard.

"Hello, Andrew." Severus greeted. "I hear you wish to speak with me?"

Andrew nodded eagerly.

Severus caught Sirius rolling his eyes, earning himself a nudge from Remus.

"Have a seat." Severus gestured Lily's friends to the sitting area of their shop. Many people came by to chat with Lily as she worked, so they had set this area up for their 'guests' comfort.

"Thank you, Severus." The ever polite Remus said.

Severus joined them, Andrew taking a seat next to him. "Where did you go?" The boy took no time to drill him.

"I went to see an old friend. What have you been up to?"

"Daddy showed me how to fly!" Andrew said with excitement. "I go twenty feet high up!" He stretched his arm up toward the ceiling.

"On a broom?"

Andrew nodded.

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yeah, and Daddy and Remus even says I can have a birthday party!"

"How exciting." Severus forced a smile for the boy. "Do you have lots of friends to invite to it?"

"Yes!" Andrew clapped his hands together before he started naming off a list of people he wanted to come. Apparently, the boy had been introduced to plenty of people in the past two weeks.

"Pardon?" Severus choked. _Had he heard him correctly?_

Remus chuckled. "He wants to invite you, Severus."

Severus glanced at Sirius who was clearly unhappy with this arrangement. "And how does your father feel about this?" Severus asked the boy.

"He says it's okay!" Andrew replied.

Severus couldn't help smirking at Sirius. It must pain him dearly to have to witness such affection toward the man he hated most.

"He thinks it's a grand idea." Remus answered for Sirius, taking his hand. "Don't you, dear?"

"Terrific." Sirius grunted.

"Where is the party going to be held?" Severus had heard stories about the latest Mrs. Black portrait. He was sure the hag would spoil the fun of many people since most of the party guests were not pureblood.

"We're thinking about renting a place in the country for the day." Remus said. "We'd like plenty of room for the children to play, while also enough room for their parents to mingle."

"I have a place you could use if you wish. No charge." Severus offered.

"And in return?" Sirius instantly asked.

"This one's on me. I have a feeling you'll owe me big soon enough."


	20. Chapter 20

_ Review Responses:_

**SongOfStars: **_Yeah, can't say I liked that pairing much either. That's so far in the future, but I have thought about writing about Andrew in Hogwarts in a sequel. :) I am not sure Sirius' and Severus' feud could ever end, especially if I do what I have been thinking of doing with the storyline. Still undecided._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Boy's Night Out<strong>

"What do you think Severus meant by me owning him big soon?" Sirius asked that night while him and Remus were in bed.

Remus looked up from his magazine. "Who knows with Severus, dear. Maybe he's going to get Andrew an expensive gift."

Sirius scoffed. "I doubt he knew what to get him after only just five minutes of the invitation."

"Maybe not." Remus kissed Sirius before turning out the light.

"Don't I get more than just a kiss?" Sirius voice sounded hurt.

"Tomorrow is a full moon, Paddy. I'll need all the energy I've got."

"Oh..." Sirius had forgotten tomorrow was the full moon. "Do you think Andrew will be okay at James'? It'll be his first time away from us since he's moved in."

Remus sighed and rolled over to face him. He put his hand on Sirius naked chest. "We've been through this, Sirius, he'll be fine. Lily will take swell care of him, you know that."

Sirius took Remus' hand with his. He needed comfort at the thought of being separated from his son. For nearly five years, he's been deprived from that little boy's existence, and he certainly didn't want to be away any longer than he had to. He loved Andrew more than anything.

"Do you think one day he could join us on our monthly night outs? Like, when he's older, I mean?"

Sirius felt Remus stiffen against him, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. "Right now, Andrew thinks werewolves don't even exist, and I am not against the idea of letting him believe it. Perhaps when he is older. Much older."

Remus' tone told Sirius he was not wishing to talk anymore. Sirius kissed his hand before bidding him a good night

* / *

"Can't forget the hairbrush!" Remus grinned and snatched Sirius' brush from the bathroom counter.

"Hey!" Sirius lunged for it but Remus slipped out of the room all too quickly, laughing away.

"You could just duplicate it!" He shouted, grabbing things he would need for the night.

"This is much more fun, Paddy!" Remus replied from Andrew's room.

Sirius grumbled to himself. Remus didn't even clean the brush right, and it wasn't easy getting werewolf fur out of his beloved hairbrush.

After he shrunk everything and placed it in a pocket bag, he went to join Remus in Andrew's room.

"Sweety, you only need two changes of clothes." Remus was saying.

Sirius gaped at the huge neat pile of clothes on Andrew's bed. The kid thought he needed his whole wardrobe!

"I'll come back then?" The boy asked, his eyebrows wrinkled with worry.

"Of course you're coming back!" Sirius lifted his son into his arms. "You aren't going anywhere, my boy! You're going to live with us for a long time!"

Remus cleared his throat. "Sirius, his mother will come back eventually." He whispered.

Sirius grunted. If she tried taking Andrew from him now, he'd have a good word with her. Especially, if she was going to be with that Ted man. He then smiled and hugged Andrew. "Let's get you packed, Smurf. It's only for one night." That's what he kept telling himself anyway. Deep down, he wished time would just fast forward.

"Good news!" James said once they flooed over. "Wormy can join us tonight!"

"Wonderful!" Remus joined his enthusiasm.

"How'd he find time?" Sirius asked.

"Ah, he said he could manage a night without sleep. Wormy desperately needs a night out." James tucked his own bag of items into the pocket of his jeans. He chuckled. "Says he's hearing crying lambs in his sleep."

"Are you sure Lily doesn't mind watching Andrew for the night?" Sirius had yet to let go of his son who was tugging at his arm, trying to break free and find Harry.

"Come on, Daddy!" The four year old whined. "Let go!"

"We'll be fine, Padfoot!" Lily giggled coming in and hugging her guests. "Oh, let him go play, Sirius!" Lily scolded gently.

Andrew took off like a hornet. Sirius watched his son disappear, saddened that he hadn't even said goodbye.

"Ah, he'll be ready for you when you return, Paddy." James said encouragingly. "Harry's always like that at the beginning of a sleep over. Then, when I go to pick him up, I can't pry him off my leg!"

"It's true." Lily agreed, frowning at how hard Sirius was taking it.

"It's just that..." Sirius paused, tossing his hands up. "Never mind!" He huffed. "Let's go get Wormy!"

"Wait, Dad!" Harry came running in on his broom, galloping like it was a horse. He stopped by James to give him a hug. "Love you!" Then he gave his uncles hugs too.

Andrew ran to Sirius, tucking his head against his legs. Sirius bent down to the boy. "What's wrong?" He whispered, hugging him.

"I'll miss you." Andrew whimpered. "Swear you'll come back?"

Sirius smiled, kissing his forehead. "I swear it, Smurf."

"We'll be back, Little man, we're just having a sleep over ourselves." Remus added, squeezing Andrew's shoulder gently.

Andrew then lunged for Remus, hugging him good bye too. Sirius could tell Remus was having a hard time keeping a flow of tears from running.

"Ready?" James asked eagerly, and he accio'ed his broom. "No rain in the forecast, I am excited!"

They rode on broom to Wormy's place, which was an hour away. Wormy was still busy making preparations for his leave, but after twenty minutes of instructions to his wife and double checking of things, he finally kissed her before taking off with the other Mauranders.

As they traveled to one of their favorite inhabited forests to play in the moon light during Remus' transformation, Lily was having a surprisingly quiet evening with the boys.

Since Andrew was from the Muggle world, she suggested they played Connect Four and a few other games both him and Harry were familiar with.

They decorated Lily's biscuits she made with rainbow sprinkles, and called them "Fairy Ears".

Once they were settled in bed caught in a series of whispers and giggles, Lily cleaned up the mess they had made. Biscuit crumbs, game pieces, and whatever toys the boys had managed to grab in a moment of their playing.

"Lily." She barely heard her friend's voice. While he was a quiet man, he was extra quiet knowing she may have a sleeping child in the house.

"It's okay, Sev, they aren't quite asleep yet." She told him, greeting him at the floo.

"They?" He followed her to the kitchen where they sat down.

"Andrew came over while Remus and the others went out for the night."

Severus nodded in understanding. "Here." He held out a vial with creamy yellow liquid inside it.

"What's this?"

"The test. All you need is a strand of his hair. Drop it in; if it changes color, he's infected."

"They have potions for this?" She asked shocked.

"It's new. I didn't even know about it until tonight."

Lily poured him a cup of tea. "We should ask Sirius before we do this." She said warily.

"We promised we wouldn't tell." Severus reminded her.

She sighed. "I know... it's just... What if Andrew is infected? We can't not tell Sirius then."

"We will wait for her to wake up and then she can tell the man." Severus told Lily. "If Andrew has Nemer's he should be given potions for it to help slow his symptoms. Recent studies have shown that potions at an early age could even demolish the disease completely. We need to do this."

Lily chewed her lip, still undecided.

"Audrey would want us to do it." He pushed gently.

"Fine..." Lily finally said. "I just hope it's negative."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: YAY! I have 20 followers now! That's real impressive (to me)!**

**This found this an interesting Chapter. I felt somethings needed to be explained. :P  
><strong>

_Review Responses_

**chronos-girl: **_Her coma will be explained more. No need to be sorry for delaying, I mean, I am not demanding people to read the story or anything! I just know there are a few readers who regularly view and I was hoping my story wasn't getting too boring or anything :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Perfect Palace<strong>

Severus flooed to Sirius' three days later after Remus had recovered from his 'night out'.

"The half mudblood is here." Kreacher grumbled the announcement to Sirius who was just finishing the painting of Andrew's room with a fresh new layer of blue.

As much as he hated Severus, he hated that word much more. "Kreacher!" He seethed to the bugger he was stuck with. "I ought to iron your hands!"

"And what would Kreacher's Mistress say to that?" The house elf taunted before scurrying off.

Sirius sighed and dropped the paintbrush into the paint can. Andrew's room looked brand new. He was happy with his work. His son would positively beam when he seen it!

"Remus!" Sirius called before removing the paint equipment with a spell, sending it to the attic.

"I know! I know!" Remus replied in a rush, appearing in the doorway, struggling with putting his arm through his robes from hasty movements. Sirius assisted him with it, adjusting the arm out that had got curled up inside itself.

"Paddy, it looks wonderful!" Remus breathed, looking over the new paint job. "He'll love it!" He then kissed Sirius.

"Should I paint all the rooms then?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, teasingly.

"Not now, love!" Remus put his finger to Sirius mouth to stop him from kissing him. "Severus is waiting on us." He led Sirius down to the next floor by the hand.

"Hope I didn't..." Severus paused, shifting his eyes to their hands. "interrupt anything..." Severus drawled.

"Not at all." Remus said kindly.

Sirius scoffed. "Let's just get this over with!" He dressed himself with his wand.

"My thought exactly." Severus said, stepping back into the floo. "Gargunnock, Scotland. Palace of the Prince." Severus dramatically dropped the Floo Powder at his feet and he was sucked away by the flame.

"Palace? Really?" Sirius muttered.

Remus chuckled at him before disappearing after Severus. Then it was Sirius' turn to floo to the "Palace of the Prince." When he arrived he stepped out of the fireplace into a spacious room that looked like a ballroom inside of a castle. Many portraits hung high along the wall, allowing Sirius to discover where Severus got his batlike stance.

"Count Alucard?" He pointed to a portrait of a man that reminded him of a muggle, fictional vampire.

Severus and Remus looked to the protrait Sirius pointed to. Severus smirked, before making a perfect impression of the Count's stance. "Such brilliant resemblance, hmm?" He purposely rolled the Rs to sound more like the Count would.

"That's not really...?" Sirius gaped at him.

"If I told you either way, you'd think I was lying." Severus said before gesturing them to follow him.

"Master!" Something greeted as Severus opened the huge blood red doors that would take them out of the ballroom.

"Gibbs." Severus greeted the house elf back.

"Netti! Loppsie!" The house elf called out in excitement. "The master has returned!"

Severus cringed at the extra two high pitched voices that soon joined them. "Well, if you can handle my mousy voiced house elves." He said to Sirius and Remus.

"Wait, You have THREE house elves." Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Five actually. They just bred last year. Apparently that's a rare occurance. How lucky I am." sarcasm hung in his voice.

"We have named then Bunns and Runns." Loppsie said proudly.

"Perfect names." Severus said with boredom, clearly uninterested in the topic. "I am going to show them the Palace. We may be having a party here." He informed the house elves who in turn squealed excitedly, making Severus wince.

"Wow!"

"A party!?"

"It's been so long! Thank you, Master Severus!" The house elves bowed multiple times.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Alright, if you wish, we could use some butterbeers."

The three disapparated in a race to serve their master.

"That is just-"

"Disgusting." Severus interrupted Sirius with a sigh.

"I would have thought the Half Blood Prince would enjoy being waited on hand and foot." Sirius sneered.

"It appears rich wizards are much more lazy than rich muggles, and we both know that is saying something."

"What's wrong with luxury, Severus?" Remus asked curiously.

Severus grunted. "It seems redundant to learn all this magic only to have a house elf do everything for you anyway." He then resumed to his tour, his robes sweeping the stone floor behind him.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks before hurrying after him.

With their butterbeers now in hand, Severus showed them the main kitchen after telling them that there were four total. Everything was made of stone like a castle constructed from the medieval times.

"We may need your elves." Remus said, eyeing the brick ovens that were outdated.

"I am sure you will have to twist their arms to make them assist you with the food preparation."

Remus chuckled at Severus' joke. "Probably just a tweak."

"Stop it, Moony." Sirius muttered, glaring at Severus.

"Aw, it's okay, Blacky." Severus said patronizingly. "I have no love interest in Remus, but it's amusing that you consider me such competition."

"Shut it, Snivilus!"

"Alright, let's return to our tour." Remus suggested, stepping between them.

"Of course." Severus flashed Sirius a smug look before leading them out a door off the kitchen. They traveled down a short corridor that was lit with an abundance of large windows. They then stepped out into a very large court yard that was bordered by a shallow flowing stream of water with a bed of green and blue smooth, round pebbles.

Matching pebble walking paths weaved between uniformed patches of grassy yards each with a fruit tree, a stone bench, and a flower bed.

"Theresa's Garden." Severus told them, as they walked across the courtyard. "It's half an acre in space. This would serve well for everyone, I would think." He took his wand out and screened the flowing water with an iron weaved covering, then added some play ground equipment for the children.

"It's...perfect." Remus whispered. "This is so beautiful, Severus. I am surprised you don't live here."

Severus said nothing as he pointed to a gate with his wand. "If you need more space for a rowdy game, that opens into a corridor which leads to a five acre lawn. They used to hold competitions there. There's even a quidditch pitch complete with bleachers."

"Well, I should say it's good enough." Sirius forced himself to say. "Thank you."

Severus tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I'll leave you to your preparations then." With that, he disapparated without a sound.

"Sorry, Moony, but he's just really strange." Sirius said, gazing at the spot Severus had disappeared from.

Remus shrugged. "And he would say that you're strange too. Come on, let's go explore."


	22. Chapter 22

_Review Responses_

**chronos-girl: **_I LOVE the quips too, Sev just pokes a little here and there and Sirius has no patience with him :D. I think Remus is just used to their relationship by now; knowing the two of them would have nothing to do if the other wasn't around. Kind of like Kreacher and Sirius. As Remus had thought once, Sirius just needs SOMETHING to bitch about, lol._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: A Boy and His Friend<strong>

_"What kind of invalid are you?!" Ted demanded, standing above Andrew who was helplessly tying his trainer laces in ugly knots. "Langston! Get in here!"_

_In no time, Langston appeared and gave his father a blank look. "Yes, Dad?"_

_Ted kicked a trainer toward Langston, who ducked as it went flying by his head. It hit the wall behind him and fell with a quiet thud. Andrew whimpered where he sat on the floor, looking up at Ted fearfully, paused in his tying._

_Wordlessly, Langston retrieved the trainer and walked to Andrew, handing it back to him._

_"I told you to teach him how to tie his laces! How hard is that to understand?!" Ted growled._

_"Not hard." Langston told him softly before bending down toward Andrew. With demonstration, he said the poem his father taught him to say to Andrew. _

_"I know he's pretty thick, but I can't help to think you're not trying hard enough with him." Ted continued, kicking at Langston's leg. _

_"Nope." Langston said quickly with a grunt. "I'll do better." He promised without looking at his father._

_"Good, because if he hasn't learned it by the end of this week, the both of you definitely will have a lesson taught to you!"_

_Ted snatched his keys off the kitchen counter, then stormed out of the house to go to work. His car could be heard blaring down the drive path as the two boys involved themselves with their task._

_Andrew's pet, Tweeters came flying in, landing on the boy's knee, singing encouragingly to him._

_"Tweeters says you can do it." Langston whispered, slightly smiling at the tear stained four year old._

* / *  
>Andrew lay on the floor in his room, glancing up to admire his newly painted bedroom walls. Remus' charmed lights strung along the border of it, a lighter shade than the wall.<p>

Tweeters chirped for his attention. He smiled at his canary and moved his toad to get kinged. "Croak me!" He giggled.

The bird, smart as she was, took a crown from the side of the board with her beak and placed it on Andrew's king.

"Thanks."

Tweeters moved her own toad now, causing three of Andrew's pieces to be captured. He gasped. "How did you do that?!"

Her reply was a chirp. Andrew reached across the board to scratch her head affectionately. "You're so smart!" He laughed.

Tweeters flew up, landing on his shoulder to prune the roots of his hair behind his ear.

Andrew giggled. "That tickles!" He tilted his head lightly, entrapping her for a moment before lifting his head back up. "I love you, Tweeters." He took her into his hands and kissed the top of her soft, fluffy head.

"Whatcha playing, Smurf?" Daddy came in, his hair was damp from the shower he just had finished.

"Toad Squares! Tweeters is winning."

"Tweeters can't play, she just a bird." Daddy told him, sitting on the floor, to take over Tweeter's place. He crossed his legs, eyeing the board strategically.

"She can!" Andrew cried, upset that Daddy thought Tweeters was 'just a bird'.

Daddy lifted his eyes to look at him. He frowned. "Alright then, she can." Daddy said.

"Tweeters is the smartest bird in the whole wide world!" Andrew defended his friend.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He set his hand on Andrew's shoulder. "I didn't mean to insult Tweeters." He said sincerely.

Tweeters tweeted from the top of Andrew's head.

"She says you can play with me now." Andrew told his daddy.

Daddy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I can, can I?" He wiggled his finger against Andrew's neck, tickling him, and causing the boy to burst into giggles.

Tweeters swooped off of Andrew's head, landing on his bed post to watch the two begin a tickling war.

"Paddy, dear, I do hate to interrupt." Remus came into the room, quickly hopping out of the way of the playing father and son, who were now rolled up in a pile, wrestling.

"What is it, Moony?" Daddy sat, taking Andrew into his lap, breathing heavily from their game.

"I have to leave now." He smiled down at them. "I doubt you'll have any issue with Andrew, love."

"We'll manage." Daddy set Andrew beside him and stood up to give Remus a lengthy kiss.

Remus giggled. "You're so naughty, Padfoot." He purred before exiting the room.

"I know what we can do!" Daddy said to Andrew. "How about... a broom ride!"

"Yay!" Andrew squealed, jumping up with excitement.

"Let's get your coat on." Daddy summoned it. "It's still a bit nippy out."

"Nippy?" His son asked, slipping a hand into the coat that Daddy held out for him.

Daddy chuckled. "It's just a bit cold still. But summer is on its way!"

"And my birthday is only three days away!" Andrew said, his silver eyes lighting up excitedly.

"And we'll have the biggest party ever! Five is a big number, you know." Daddy told him as they walked out of the house.

"Yes, and I'll be a very big boy!"

It wasn't as cold as Daddy had said it was, but Daddy insisted he still wore his coat even though Andrew complained about being hot.

"If you take it off, we'll go right back inside." Daddy told him sternly.

Andrew wanted to ride his broom. "Kay, I'll keep it on then."

"I thought you would, son." Daddy laughed, mounting his broom, watching Andrew closely as he got on his own broom.

"Can't I go thirty feet up, Daddy?"

"Maybe on your birthday. When you're a bigger boy." Daddy winked. "Go on then." He waved his hand, telling Andrew to kick off. "I'll follow you."

Andrew kicked the ground and his broom raced up to his twenty feet limit. He couldn't wait until he was five, he would go higher then!

He did the tricks Daddy had taught him days ago, like looping upside side down, and figure eights. Then they played Keeper and the Chaser. Daddy sent a soft, squishy quaffle to him, and Andrew, the Keeper, was supposed to block it from passing him.

"Good job!" Daddy praised when he had blocked a quarter of the tosses. "You may be a keeper at Hogwarts one day, kid."

Andrew couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, all the real wizards went there, and he wanted to be a real wizard. Just like Daddy and Remus.

* / *  
>That night at dinner, a wave of sadness suddenly had flooded over Andrew's mood. He quietly picked at his roast beef, absorbed in his thoughts. When he sniffed from a running nose, both Remus and Daddy turned their attention onto him.<p>

"What's wrong?" Remus was the first to ask.

"Are you crying?"

Andrew propped an elbow on the table, and set his head into it. "I'm just sad."

"Why are you sad?" Daddy asked.

"I miss Langston." He told them. "Langston said he was going to be my brother." Tears welled up into his eyes. "He sweared it! But I think it's not true!"

"Your Mummy was going to marry Ted?" Remus asked, carefully avoiding Sirius' eyes.

"Langston said so. Langston said Ted wouldn't hurt him anymore if Mummy was around." A few of his tears dripped from his eyes. "Can't Langston come and live here too?"

Remus cleared his throat uneasily. Sirius wasn't sure what to say. The two wizards fought with their facial expressions, each telling the other to answer the question.

"Daddy will answer that." Remus finally said, taking his empty plate to the sink.

"Thanks a lot, Remus!" Sirius snarled. His son looked at him innocently, waiting for an explanation. Sirius sighed. "Only Mummies and Daddies can take care of their children. Unless they can't can't take care of them."

"Langston needs a better daddy." Andrew said. "You should be his daddy."

"But I can't, Smurf." Sirius said, refraining from showing his anger about the man that Andrew had been forced to live with.

"I want to see him, Daddy." Andrew's eyes pleaded.

"We don't know where he lives, Andrew." Remus said from the sink, his back to him and his shoulders slumped.

"Well, Langston should come to my party!" Andrew hit his first against the table top with determination. "He's my friend!"

"Even if we did know where he was, your party is for wizards, Andrew. Langston isn't a wizard." Sirius told him.

Andrew pouted sadly. He still missed Langston, and he hoped he was okay.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Very Best Birthday Gift**

"Wake up!" The sound of Andrew's voice sent Remus bolting up from his sleep. His eyes squinted tiredly looking for the boy. He smiled when he seen the huge grin on Andrew's face. Andrew was at the end of the bed, leaning over it, waiting in anticipation.

"Happy birthday to me!" He cheered and climbed in between the two wizards. He got up onto his feet and started jumping up and down. "Wake up, Daddy!" He said. "I'm five today!"

"Wha-" Sirius rolled over to look up, knocking down the excited kid. Andrew giggled as he fell into Remus' lap.

"Happy birthday, little man." Remus hugged the boy.

"Thanks! Can we go to my party now?"

"What time is it?" Sirius rubbed his itchy eyes. "Shit, it's only five, Andrew!" In one swift motion, Sirius lay back down, tossing the blanket over his head.

"It's the perfect time to get up, since I am five today." Andrew said proudly, smacking his father on the chest.

"Oof! Stop that!" Sirius turned his back on him. Sirius was not a morning person.

"Come on, Andrew." Remus said, getting out of bed and stretching. He dressed himself quickly. "You know how your Dad is in the morning."

Andrew giggled, knowing what was going to come next.

Remus grabbed his wand and took away the blankets and pillows from the bed. Sirius, now in just his briefs, cursed again, and glared at Remus. "Give me back the blankets, Moony! I'm freezing!"

"Sorry, Paddy!" Remus laughed. "Time to get up!"

"I swear if I catch you, I'll turn you green!" Sirius snarled at Remus, and began making his move.

Remus chuckled before snatching Andrew and disapparating down to the kitchen. The boy laughed.

"What if he catches you?" Andrew asked.

"Then I turn green." Remus kissed him and set him on the ground. "So, bacon, muffins, and eggs?" He asked, summoning the frying pan from the top cupboard and placing it on the cook stove.

"With cheese!" Andrew added, climbing into his chair. "When can I go to my party?"

"Not 'til much later, Little Man." Remus answered. "It doesn't start until noon."

"Noon!" The boy gasped as if it was the most horrible news he had ever heard. Remus was beginning to see a lot of Sirius in Andrew. He grinned at the overdramatic response.

"You knew it was noon already." Remus told Andrew with a chuckle. "No surprise, kid."

"But it so far away!" He wailed. "Like a century!"

"No. Like a bit over six hours."

"Alright, Remus," Sirius growled playfully at the doorway, sleep still in his eyes, but he was fully dressed. "You owe me."

Remus lifted his spatula in defense as Sirius came into the room to attack, a pretend sneer on his face.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" Sirius asked, eyeing the kitchen tool. "Hit me with it?" Sirius then grinned wickedly. "Actually, I might like that."

"Oh, sit down, you!" Remus giggled and pushed him away. He smacked him on the backside for good measure.

Sirius jumped and spun around, giving Remus a look. He pointed a finger. "Later, Moony..." he growled. "I'll get my revenge... when there's no witnesses."

"Can't wait." Remus smirked, returning to the bacon he was frying.

"Happy birthday, Smurf!" Sirius ruffled up Andrew's hair like he did every morning, making the boy giggle.

"Gifts?" He asked his father.

"You haven't even had breakfast!" Sirius scoffed.

"Please?!" The boy begged.

"How can you say no to that little, cute face?" Remus asked his boyfriend.

Sirius grinned. "I can't!" He took out his wand and tapped the table with it. A small blue wrapped giftbox appeared instantly. Just to humor his son, Sirius levitated it to him.

"I can open it?" He asked without taking his shining eyes off of the gift.

"Go on!" Sirius said, with just as much as excitement.

Andrew didn't need to be told twice, his tiny fingers tore into the wrapping, making it fly everywhere. Kreacher, sensing the mess immediately, apparated into the kitchen. He cleaned it up swiftly, before taking a seat next to Andrew to watch him receive his gift.

Andrew squealed when he seen his gift and lifted it out of the box. His mouth gaped open in surprise. "A wand?" He asked, almost soundlessly.

"It's just a play one, but it's charmed to do all kinds of things. It's one of the newest toys out there, Andrew."

Andrew swished the toy around, making noises to go along with his moments. "I am the greatest wizard of all time!" He said, trying to mimic a deep voice. "Bad guys, beware!" He pointed the wand, making a streak of yellow light shoot out of it with great speed. The streak bounced from wall to wall with a rubbery sound before it disappeared.

"Wicked!" Andrew eyed his new toy like it was the most amazing thing ever. "Thanks, Daddy!" He jumped off his chair and raced to hug his father.

"You're welcome, Smurf. And thank you for being my son!"

"Are we too excited for breakfast?" Remus asked, sending plates of food to the table.

"Nope!" Andrew hurried to his chair to eat. He held on to his play wand through out the whole meal.

* / *  
>"Here, Uncle Remus!" Harry excitedly shoved a big box into Remus arms.<p>

"Thanks, Harry." Remus muttered painfully as corner had rammed into the most sensitive part of his body.

"Where's Andrew?" Harry looked around for his friend.

"Andrew's in the courtyard, swinging with Luna." Remus told Harry. Harry made a beeline at the direction Remus pointed to.

"We may have invited too many." Sirius commented, taking the box from Remus.

"Ah, they're just excited. Their kids. It's a party."

"Parties when I was growing up were no where near as fun." Sirius grumbled. "Pureblood parties... complete borefest."

"We can be thankful it's different for Andrew then." Remus squeezed Sirius hand.

"Moony! Padfoot!" Their friend greeted friendlily. James came strolling in with a huge grin on his face. He had his arms full of brooms. Six or seven. "I went into my vault and got these out, I thought perhaps there may be some people who may not have a broom. Or at the very least, one as good as even my lamest one." He chuckled, setting them in a corner of the kitchen.

"Thanks, we may need them for our quidditch match." Remus said.

Lily came in then with a huge cake in her arms. "Someone help! Quick!" She pleaded. The three wizard instantly relieved her of the cake and, together, they placed it on the counter. Lily took a deep with in relief, wiping her forehead. "I almost thought it was going to fall!"

"Wormy coming?" James asked.

"Yeah, we invited both him and Donna. They said they would come. Wormy said he wasn't going to pass up on free food." Sirius replied.

Lily laughed. "That's Wormy for you! Is Sev here yet?"

"Haven't seen him." Remus answered. "Haven't heard from him in a few days actually."

Lily nodded before going off to find Luna's mother to talk with.

"Should we have a father/son quidditch match then?" James asked.

"And what about all those little girls Andrew invited?" Remus asked.

"There's only like three, right?" Sirius asked. "They could find something else to do for an hour."

"Or maybe we can have them play too." Remus suggested.

"Four year old little girls? Wont they get hurt?" James asked.

"No more than a little boy!" Molly snapped, as she came into the kitchen escorted by Netti. "You are just a lovely thing!" She cooed over the house elf.

"Netti thanks Mrs. Molly Weasley for the kind compliment."

"Now, Ginny can play just as good as the rest of them!" Molly shook a finger, scolding the wizards. "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's any more fragile than your little boys!"

"Well, you heard her!" Remus told them.

James shrugged. "If you say so. Us men, we can get a bit rough though."

Sirius chuckled, but said nothing, giving Remus the idea that he was keeping a crude comment to himself.

An hour later, most of their guests had arrived so Remus and Sirius set up a double sized quidditch match, since there were enough people who wanted to play. Each team had at least four kids, and only the kids were allowed to be the beaters. They used a junior quidditch set which was made of harmless balls.

James sat high up in the sky with Harry below him, both the Seekers of their team. The Seekers of the other side were Wormy and his wife. Wormy wasn't any good, but Donna had been an excellent seeker for Hufflepuff back in Hogwarts. Her and James were friendlily taunting each other with hand signals; once rivalries.

Remus sat in one of the bleachers, having an idea the James was going to win easily if Sirius' side didn't score enough quaffles in the goals. Both James and Harry were excellent seekers.

Andrew and Sirius hovered by the goal. They were the keepers of their team. They would probably do an excellent job keeping the other team from scoring. Sirius had been working hard with Andrew and in just two weeks, Andrew picked up the position quickly.

Molly blew the whistle, sending the teams off into play. Fred and George, Sirius' beaters were the first into action, passing the bludger skillfully back and forth until one (Remus didn't know who), pelted it toward James who saw it coming just at the last moment.

"Nice try, munchies!" James cackled teasingly, speeding off out of range.

Meanwhile, Ginny, a chaser just scored for James' team, getting the quaffle passed Andrew. She spat her tongue out at the twins who did the same back.

"Blue Team in the lead!" Molly announced.

"Hello." A voice pulled Remus from the game. Severus stood behind him.

"Ah, we thought you had changed your mind." Remus said, standing up.

"I... was busy getting my gift." Severus said, his eyes finding Andrew up in the sky at the goal. "He's actually not bad."

"Nope." Remus agreed with a smile. "So it's not like you to wait until the last minute on things..."

"I wasn't given much notice." Severus said lazily. "But I'd wager that I have brought the best one of all."

"Your invitation didn't surprise only you, Severus." Remus said. "Where is the gift anyway?"

"Right there." Severus pointed off to the side of the bleachers.

Remus looked but all he saw was a group of kids playing wizard's tag. Kids who weren't into the quidditch sport.

"I don't see anything, Severus."

"Langston!?" Andrew called out. The five year old quickly forgot about his game and raced on his broom as fast as he could to a boy Remus had failed to notice in the crowd of kids.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Protector**

At first Sirius was puzzled by his son's departure, caught in the moment of the heated game between him and his best friend. He nearly fell off his broom as he was diving for the quaffle and Andrew yelled out the name of a boy at the same time. Sirius gripped his broom for his dear life, no where near as talented as James Potter, who could 'go with the flow'. Maybe Prongs would act differently though if his own son took off like a bandit to meet up with someone he didn't know.

Langston. That was the kid Andrew wanted to see this morning. That was the kid Andrew lived with for a couple months. Langston was Ted's son.

_Ted._

Sirius grit his teeth also forgetting the game.

"Time!" Peter called out. "Time out, Molly! I lost two players!"

A whistle blew. "Blue team calls time out!"

Sirius landed easily near a crowd of kids Andrew had joined. He was in the middle of it, his arms wrapped around an older boy with long blonde hair.

_Langston._

Sirius went to shove his way through the group to get to the boy, but he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder, stopping him. "Padfoot." Remus spoke low. "Don't ruin his party."

Sirius turned on Remus. "He knows where that man is!" He hissed. "And he'll tell me where he is!"

Severus stepped up, blocking the view of Langston from Sirius. "You'll leave the boy alone, Black." He warned in a low voice. "I didn't bring him here for you."

"You know where that bastard is?!" Sirius demanded.

"People are watching." Severus said, his eyes darting around. "We should talk. Inside." He turned on him then, expecting him to follow.

Sirius watched the man stalk off before muttering a foul word. Sirius needed answers. "Moony, come with me." He snatched his boyfriend's hand and followed the dungeon bat inside.

James, Lily, and Peter joined them quickly, hurrying after their friends to assist if needed. Severus chose a room at the base of a tower that was furnished with plenty of solid burgundy colored arm chairs.

"Before I explain anything," Severus started, his eyes shifting to each person in the room. "Anyone who intends to stay should give his wand to Lily." Severus held out his wand to the witch who hesitantly took it, looking slightly confused. Remus promptly followed, then Peter and James. Everyone's eyes were now on Sirius. He sighed with annoyance and allowed his friend to take his wand.

"Let's sit down then." Severus told the group, claiming a chair of his own. When everyone was seated, he began. "I do know where Ted lives. He lives in the middle of the country on several acres of what used to be a farm. He works in a road construction crew and has a regular schedule."

"Where is he?" Sirius asked. "That's all I want to know!"

"And I wont tell you." Severus told him seriously. "Not until Audrey gives the okay."

"Audrey!" Remus gasped. "Is she okay? Why didn't she come along?"

"I can't say either way."

"So that means she's not okay." Sirius said. "Did he hurt her?!"

"The only person that slimeball has hurt is his own kin. Langston is a strong boy for what he's been through."

"Why did you bring him here?" James asked. "He's a muggle; you can get in a lot of trouble for this."

Severus smirked. "Trouble. You know plenty about that, don't you?"

Lily cleared her throat. "Severus got permission from the Ministry."

"You knew?" James asked his wife.

Lily nodded. "I helped him. According to Severus, the boys were inseparable before Andrew moved here."

"He was just asking about Langston today." Remus informed.

"Langston can also see magic." Severus said.

"What?!" A unison of people followed.

"That's how Severus got the permission to bring Langston here." Lily explained. "Further investigation is being done in the Underage Services department. They are looking through records. Muggles don't usually see magic."

"Not as much as Langston anyway." Severus added. "They think he may be a half blood. Only the radar didn't pick up his magical core."

"He can cast magic then?" Peter asked, heavily interested.

"Langston claims to never have performed a single spell in his lifetime."

"Yet, he can see magic?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

Severus nodded. "Everything."

"If Ted's a wizard-"

"He's not." Severus interrupted Remus. "Unfortunately." He drawled bitterly.

"Langston's mother?" James asked.

Severus pressed his lips together. "We don't know. All we know is her name was Beatrix."

"That's why the Ministry has started an investigation." Lily said. "They are searching for any witch with that name. They want to find a reason for his ability to see spells."

"What about a birth certificate?" Sirius asked. "If Langston was born a muggle, he should have one."

"Well, I certainly can't walk in the house and search for it." Severus told him.

"Can't you?" James grinned. "What's stopping you, Severus?"

"How about the breakage of several muggle and wizard laws?" Severus answered coldly.

"Since you know Ted's work schedule you could get Langston to invite you in." Lily suggested.

"And then no laws would be broken." James added.

"Not like you ever cared about rules anyway." Sirius grumbled.

"Much as you like to think, I believe laws and rules are what keep us civilized and separated from animals, Black."

Netti appeared then with a crack. "Master." She bowed low. "Your guest, the young Langston, is requesting for you."

"Thank you, Netti." Severus tilted his head in appreciation. The house elf disapparated with a pop then. He set his eyes onto Sirius. "Langston is my charge. He is my responsibility. You will not touch him nor will you bother the boy while he is here, and I mean that." He then requested his wand back from Lily before exiting the room.

"Bit overprotective of that boy, he is." Peter chuckled amusingly.

"It's about time someone cared for that boy." Lily told him.

"Andrew said that Langston told him Ted wouldn't hurt him anymore if Audrey was around." Remus informed Lily.

Lily scoffed. "Once a beater, always a beater, Remus." She left them then to go back to the party.

"What do we do to help Langston?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus shrugged. "I don't think we can do anything until we see what the Ministry finds out. If he is really a muggle..." he trailed off, an odd sound came from his throat as he tried concealing a sob.

"Moony..." Sirius wrapped an arm around his waist to comfort him. "We'll figure out something either way."

"That's right!" James exclaimed, forcing himself to be cheery. "The Marauders can do anything!"

Peter nodded in agreement.


	25. Chapter 25

_Review Responses_

**SongOfStars: **_The banters between the characters are the most enjoyable moments for me :) About Langston, as you know I can't give anything away, but it's nice to know where you think this story is going :)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: What You Have To Face<strong>

It took several minutes before Andrew had finally let go of his friend. He was so happy to see him again. He now knew that Langston was alright, setting his mind at ease.

"Look!" He said handing his broom to him.

"Flying brooms..." Langston ran his hand along the handle, absorbing the idea of their enchantment. "Severus told me about these. I didn't think I'd ever get to see one. You steer really well. Is it hard?"

"Not really." The five year old shrugged it off like it was as simple as the ABCs.

"So..." Langston looked around cautiously, suddenly aware that many people were staring at him. "Are these all... magic people?"

Andrew nodded with a huge grin. "Witches and wizards. And they are all nice. Come meet Harry and Ronnie." Andrew took the preteen by the hand and escorted him through the crowd of people.

Langston smiled sheepishly at them, not used to being around so many people. Much less strangers. Even if Andrew said they were nice, it still felt strange.

Andrew called for his best friends who soon joined them. "This is Langston. And that's Harry and Ronnie."

The three exchanged Hellos.

"Do all magic people fly brooms?" Langston asked, eyeing the brooms the other boys were holding.

"Of course." Ronnie said. "It's the best way to get somewhere."

"And it's fun!" Harry said nodding.

Langston then noticed people were whispering and looking at him. He instantly felt uncomfortable. He looked around for that strange creature Severus introduced him to. What was her name? Severus said he only had to call for her and the creature would alert him if Langston needed anything.

He saw one, but it wasn't the same creature. "Hey, you!" He waved to it. It smiled widely before hurrying up and bowing at him. Langston wasn't sure if he could ever get used to that.

"Young Langston. What can Netti do for you?"

"Um... do you know where Severus is?"

"Netti will get the Master for Young Langston." She bowed again and disappeared with a loud noise, making him jump.

"Do they ever stop bowing like I am a prince?"

Andrew giggled. "Nope!"

"Only very rich wizards have those." Ronnie told Langston. "But I want one."

"Sometimes they are grumpy, like Kreacher is." Andrew informed Ronnie.

"Mine would be happy. We would play wizards chess and fly on brooms all day long."

"And I would join you." Harry said, feeling left out.

"Yes, you would, and Andrew and Langston too."

"Andrew." The boys looked up to see Severus standing behind them. "Are you enjoying your birthday?"

Andrew nodded eagerly. "This is Langston!" He pointed. "My friend."

"Yes, we've met." Severus smirked.

"He brought me here, actually." Langston said.

"Really?" Andrew's eyes grew wide. "Thanks a lot, Severus!"

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, Andrew."

"Ted let you come visit me?" The boy directed to Langston.

Langston glanced at Severus a moment. "Well..." he laughed nervously. "You know my dad, Andrew, he doesn't mind what I do while he's at work."

"Severus' daddy hurt him when he was little too." Andrew said innocently.

Langston pretended Andrew had said nothing. He scratched a non-existent itch at his arm. Most of the people had lost interest with the newest party guest and returned to their game. "Say, kid, how's Tweeters? I kind of miss her singing."

"Andrew, why don't you ask Remus if it's time to cut the cake?" Severus suggested, not allowing the boy a chance to answer. "It looks quite tasty."

"Cake!" Ronnie and Harry cheered, running off with Andrew close behind.

"Come." Severus instructed Langston to follow him inside. They met Lily just as they entered the kitchen.

"Hi!" She smiled at Langston. "Severus and Andrew has told me so much about you!"

"They... have?" Langston wrinkled his forehead.

"I'm Lily. Sev's best friend." Lily held out her hand to shake his.

"Harry's mother." Severus added.

"Nice to meet you, Lily." Langston said quietly, taking her hand.

"I'd say the cake is in danger, Lil', I just seen the boys run for it."

"Shoot!" Lily rushed off to save the cake from the bunch of youngsters. "Wait, Harry! Don't you touch that cake!"

Severus chuckled amusingly before giving Langston a lengthy tour through the Palace of the Prince, pointing out ancient belongings, furniture, and artifacts. A lot of it was red, the favoured color of many of his ancesters.

He stopped at his grandfather's old bedroom, explaining that the house elves kept it just as it was the day he had died. Severus showed him the smoke pipe that they hadn't even cleaned.

"Supposedly, my grandfather had only ever owned one of these throughout his entire smoking life. This is it."

"You never met him?"

Severus shook his head and placed the smoke pipe back in its place on the nightstand next to the bed. He explained that he was raised as muggle and his mother cut the connections to her magical life off until Severus started going to Hogwarts. From then on, his mother's father refused to have Severus take charity from the school's funding and paid for Severus' tuition, especially once he found out he had been sorted into Slytherin, the house his grandfather was also sorted into.

"Have a seat." Severus gestured to a dark brown armchair. Langston did so, curious what more the wizard had to say. The magic world fascinated him.

It was moments before the dark haired man spoke, debating on how he wanted to start. "I once walked in your shoes." He said. "I know the feeling of being helpless and vulnerable."

Langston avoided Severus' eyes. "Andrew was pretty excited after seeing me, I am sure he had no idea what he was saying. You know how five year olds are."

"I have a few talents, Langston. One of them is telling if a person is hiding something. Now..." he paused, and he started pacing. "I know what your dad does to you. I have been there myself. The signs are all there."

"Andrew told you..." Langston concluded.

"That, and I am not stupid enough to believe that you bumped into the doorknob."

"If my dad finds out-"

"He's not going to find out."

"Then what's the point in this conversation?" Langston asked harshly. "Maybe I ought to just return home."

"I understand what you're going through, but you're going to need help, and I am going to do whatever I can to get you the proper care."

Langston crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at the man. "You can't help me." He said bitterly. "My only chance was..." he looked away, frowning. "Audrey." He said slowly. "Dad was nicer then..."

"Langston, Audrey's probably not going to come back around when she gets better." Severus told him seriously. "When she finds out how Ted treated Andrew..." he pressed his lips together in disturbance. "Things might change."

"How?"

"It all depends on what Audrey does."

Langston sat in silence, taking his Severus' words. He played with a loose thread on his shirt before looking up at his elder friend. "Will she call the police?" He finally asked.

Severus nodded once very slowly. "Most parents are very protective of their children. Especially mothers. Your dad is going to be in deep mud soon, and honestly, Langston, he'll be immensely lucky if he is arrested."

"Why lucky?"

"Magical people don't take abuse lightly. Especially the people I am surrounded by. Andrew's father being one of them. I went to school with the man, he protects what is his and would do anything to succeed in it- including putting his own life in danger."

"He will kill my dad?"

"That or nearly. It depends on if his friends will be there to stop him."

Langston wasn't all too bothered with the idea of his dad having a dose of his own medicine. He often wanted to beat the man himself but knew he was no match for him. But... if his dad got arrested... or the other, he wouldn't have a home. Langston knew they wouldn't let a twelve year old live by himself.

"Severus..." Langston shifted his feet nervously. "What will happen to me when this is all done? If my dad is no longer... around?"

"I don't know." Severus sighed. "First, we need to find out more about your mother, and you might be able to help me with that."

Langston sat up straighter in his chair, wondering how he, a young man, could help with anything. "What can I do?"

"We need to look for a few things. They will probably be in your house, stored away somewhere."


	26. Chapter 26

_Review Responses_

**To the Guest that reviewed:**_ I am happy you are liking my story. I do apologize for the mistakes I have. I just went back to some of the earlier chapters and fixed some errors that I seen. I do want to say that I read each chapter at least three times before I even put it online, and another two times after I upload it. Sometimes it can take me several months to see an error. I am very sorry about this :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The Pink Paper<strong>

Severus and Langston spent the next two weeks together, searching the entire home. They never did find anything in there that would help uncover the complete identity of Langston's mother.

Severus treated the boy to lunch everyday that his dad went to work, allowing him to eat whatever he chose. Ted seemed to think that his son deserved no grand tasting meals because he didn't earn his keep.

"He said I'll join the construction crew when I am fifteen." Langston informed Severus. "It'll bring extra money to the table, Dad says." The boy scowled and took a bite of his fried fish. "I ain't stupid. I know he makes plenty. He just wants to use me to get him extra."

"What about school?" Severus asked, having already noticed the kid did not attend one.

Langston scoffed. "Dad claims to educate me at home. He doesn't really- of course, but if I wasn't home all day to do the chores, no one would be there to do it."

A few days later, Severus asked what Ted kept in his shed.

"Tools and stuff." Langston shrugged. "I'm not really allowed in there."

"Let's take a look." Severus suggested.

Langston looked hesitant. "I don't know..."

"He'll never find out. He won't be back until nearly six."

Ten minutes later, Severus and Langston were surrounded by open boxes and old stuff that they had discovered had once belonged to Langston's mother. Langston told Severus this was one of Andrew's favorite hiding places, but if Ted had ever found out he had been here, Andrew probably wouldn't had been able to walk again. Ted considered these belongings his, and his alone. This had been the first time Langston had been through the boxes.

Langston brushed off a thick layer of dust from a picture book. The boy curiously thumbed through it. "They went to school together." He said quietly.

Severus looked up from the papers he was sorting. He was mainly seeking for anything with her name on it, but he didn't blame Langston for being interested in other things, pictures especially.

"There are pictures of them together even when they were my age..." he handed the book to Severus.

There were a lot of photos of a dark haired girl, who was rather ugly, and of a much younger Ted. Both always smiling and together. If Severus had to guess, he would have said they were an inseparable pair. Much like him and Lily were before she fell for James Potter.

"Do you know how your mother died, Langston?"

"No, I was only three, and Dad never talks about her."

"What year was that? Do you know?"

"1976."Langston took back the book and went to the end of it, tapping his finger against a photo with his mother, father, and a toddler dressed up in a furry brown animal costume, who was probably Langston . "This is the last photo in the album. It may be the last one of her."

Severus chuckled. "Are you supposed to be a teddy bear?" He teased.

Langston brought the picture up to his face for a closer look. "A mouse... I think."

"Adorable..."

"As if your mother never did anything to embarrass you." Langston said, shutting the book.

"To be frank; mine never had the time to give me much attention." Severus said seriously, returning back to the papers.

"Where is she now?"

Severus stilled, his hands gripped the stack of papers firmly. "She is dead." He whispered, his voice gone.

Langston busied himself with his own work, clearly understanding the man's body language. "I apologize."

"There is only so much abuse a person can take, Langston. She is happier now, I am sure."

They continued searching in silence, a near hour passing without one of them saying a word. Severus had noted that Langston was researching more than searching, taking in his mother's past. Her identity.

The boy came across a small wooden box. An old recipe box with a lock. He looked for a key, but it wasn't in the crate that the box had been in. "If you see a key, let me know." He told Severus.

Severus set his eyes onto the small box in front of Langston. He took out his wand and wordlessly opened the box.

Langston laughed. "I have seen so much magic in my life, yet, I keep forgetting that you can just point your wand and make anything happen. It's almost like a fairy tale."

"I can't make anything happen, but pretty close to it, I suppose." Severus smiled.

Langston dug into the box, pulling out trinkets and old papers. Most were of notes and letters from who Langston guessed were from his mother's old friends. He came across something more official though.

"Severus..." he held out the paper. "Is this what you were wanting?"

When he saw the paper's design, Severus immediately dropped what he had been reading and took the paper with haste. The paper was pink, with lots of gold glitter and fancy writing. The top had the words '_Live Birth Notation_'. "It is... well sort of..." he said slowly. It was not the one he was looking for. He was looking for Langston's birth certificate. Severus had a similar one to this at home. His was blue, instead of pink. This was Langston's mother's birth certificate. Which meant Beatrice had indeed been a witch.

"Langston, this was your mother's."

Langston laughed slightly. "Kind of funny." He pointed to the surname. "I like watching a guy who goes by this as a mononym."

Severus hadn't heard him clearly. The surname shocked him beyond belief. He made a copy of the paper.

"I am going to need the original copy of this, I'll return it when I can, alright?"

Langston nodded.

"The good news, kid, is that you have family on your mother's side."

"Really?" Langston stood up in excitement. "Can I meet them?"

Severus cleaned up their mess by simply waving his wand. "You may have met a few already." he said. "I need to check some records. This paper will help me immensely."


	27. Chapter 27

**songofstars:**_ I was writing this yesterday. More Langston for you! I did write a Langston/Tweeters "scene" but that will be added on the 29th chapter I think._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Bucket Launchers<strong>

"Watch this!" Andrew said in a whisper. He held out his play wand and pointed to the doorknob of his closed door. Remus had been helping him with words that rhymed. He thought for a second before saying, "Sixty tricky blades, give me a new shade!" A baby blue flash of light occurred, blinding him for a second.

Tweeters chirped happily, flying up to the doorknob that was now coloured baby blue.

Andrew took a bow. "Thank you so very much!"

The doorknob faded back into its previous color.

"Hey! Give it back!" He heard his daddy shout from down the hall.

Andrew very quietly opened his door in time to watch Daddy tackle Remus to the ground, who was chuckling happily. Andrew smiled sheepishly before shutting his door back up.

"Daddy's gonna smack Remus with his brush again." He whispered to Tweeters. He knew now, after nearly two months of living there, that they were only play fighting.

And they thought he was sleeping. Only he couldn't sleep. He was too excited! He would see Severus and Langston the next day, and they were going to a Wizards event called 'Bucket Launchers'! Severus even said Andrew and Langston could participate if they wanted.

"Ouch!" Daddy wailed.

Kreacher came in then. "You should be in bed." He grumbled and waved his hands. "Wretched masters." He disappeared after muttering.

Andrew knew from previous times that he probably wouldn't hear Daddy and Remus for a long time. Kreacher had magic too and he was able to take away all sound from outside his room.

He yawned. Kreacher was right. He should be a good boy and go to sleep. Andrew gestured for Tweeters to land on his arm and took her to her cage. "Night, Tweeters." He kissed her on the head and watched her hop into the cage. He covered her with only a small bit of difficulty before he climbed into his own bed to sleep.

Andrew eyed his wand closely before lifting it above him. He swished it like he had watched Daddy and Remus do with their own wands.

"Forever its been, I just want to see Mummy again." The wand vibrated but no light came out. He tucked his wand to him before going to sleep.

*/*

"Here." Severus turned from the drink stand and handed Andrew and Langston each a cup of pumpkin juice.

The boys said thanks before they walked beside Severus, Langston holding onto Andrew's hand.

"We have a bit of a walk to the portkey." the man said as they walked along a path through an evergreen forest. "When we get to the riverside, we'll be looking for an old bottle of shampoo."

"Kay." Andrew said. He smiled at his blue tinted pumpkin juice, sipping it.

"You shouldn't have any problem finding it, hmm, Andrew?" Severus asked.

"Andrew is much better at hiding than seeking." Langston informed. "We had to look for a sock that he lost one time. We never did find it."

Andrew shook his head sadly. "Ted wasn't happy."

"Even I lose socks." Severus said to the boy. "I don't think a soul has ever managed to do laundry and never lose one in his lifetime."

"Mummy always lost socks." Andrew said quietly, missing her more and more everyday.

"Yep, she used to have to wear mismatched ones, and she hid them inside her pant legs." Langston laughed distantly.

"Interesting..." Severus said, unsure of what else to say. He knew Audrey had a habit of losing things, but neither boy knew that he was friends with Audrey. Langston just thought he was her prescriber, and the topic never came up with Andrew.

"Here we are, boys." He announced stepping out onto a rocky shore of a small, slow flowing river. The three of them went off scouting for the shampoo bottle.

A few other people they didn't know also joined in on the search.

"What in Merlin...?" Someone spoke near them. "Haven't you met any other colours?"

Andrew and Langston had separated themselves from Severus, and a blond boy around Andrew's age had approached them. His lips curling in disgust, looking at Andrew. "And you look like a mudblood." He added to Langston.

"He is not!" Andrew shrieked.

"And what, may I ask, is a mudblood?" Langston asked, looking down at the boy who was dressed in fancy green and black clothes, his hair neatly combed back. He looked like a spoiled prince from the films on the telly.

"Draco." A tall blonde man approached, accompanied by Severus came up to the boy. He set a hand onto the boy's shoulder. Not a mark could be seen on his white elegant robes. Even after a two mile walk through the dirty forest. "Remember your manners, son." The man said silkily.

Draco sneered. "I am Draco Malfoy." The boy introduced himself.

"And I am his father- Lucius Malfoy." He said to the boys, eyes flickering back from one to the other, finally resting onto Langston.

"Um... Nice to meet you, sir." Langston forced a smile.

"The grape vine has mentioned a new Heir to the Black." Lucius glanced at Andrew. "But, you..." Mr. Malfoy focused back onto Langston. "I have heard a bit about you. Gossip is flying around in the Ministry."

Severus cleared his throat. "Lucius, are you and little Draco going to attend the Bucket Launchers?"

"Sure are!" Draco exclaimed. "Father got me the best one to ride in! It always wins."

"Skill and agility have somewhat to do with it, Draco." His father told him, as if reminding him. "Perhaps we could get a booth together, Severus." Lucius suggested. "I hear Vincent will be there. With his own son."

"Thank you, Lucius, but I don't think either of them are ready to meet our acquaintances. I am interested in raising their IQs, not lowering them."

Lucius smiled. "Fair excuse, my friend. Good day then." He smoothly walked off, his son hurrying behind him.

"You're not really friends with him, are you?" Langston asked Severus, unable to keep from shuddering.

"Friends...? No." Severus went back to searching. "We were sorted into the same house. He was a prefect when I started Hogwarts, and helped me fit a bit better into the house I was sorted in, but I found him to be too pompous to want to be friends with. Actually, many of my house mates were that way."

"You don't have a lot of friends, do you?" Langston asked.

"Why would you assume that?"

"Why else would you take the time out of your life for two boys who are of no relation to you?"

"Cause we're Severus' friends." Andrew answered firmly.

Severus chuckled. "Exactly. Isn't that a good enough answer?"

"Muggles would find it creepy." Langston said. "They would think you were trying to kidnap us or something."

"Wizards can't really do that. Not easily anyway." Severus said, spotting the shampoo bottle then. "Magical kids have a radar."

He sent out an alert to the other wizards who were looking for the portkey and then explained to the boys how it works.

Twenty minutes later the small crowd was teleported to a rocky cliff. The more advanced port key users landing softly on their feet; everyone else was knocked to the ground.

"That's no fun." Langston grunted, brushing off the debris of nature from his clothing after helping Andrew up.

"No." Andrew agreed, rubbing a sore knee.

The edge of the cliff had a very tall magical red fence to prevent anyone from falling from it. Every so feet was an opening that had a 'bucket' that looked like something from a funfair ride. They gently hovered in mid air. Next to each bucket was a small case of stairs that led up into an enclosed sitting area with benches that looked over the cliff.

A short, plump man greeted people as people were portkeying in. He wore a red shirt with white text that flashed 'Director' and asked for their tickets, to which he punched three holes in and handed them back.

"Would you like to watch a few launches before participating?" Severus asked the boys. They nodded, taking in the scene, stumbling behind Severus as he lead them to one of the sitting areas.

Since they were sitting out this turn, Severus offered their empty bucket to a boy who looked around eight years old and a man that was assumed to be his father.

"Thanks so much, Mister!" The boy said excitedly, pulling his father to the bucket.

"What are we suppose to do?" Langston asked. "It's looks sort of dangerous." The sky was outlined in yellow with magical marking what looked to be a some sort of track- like a race car track. A hundred feet away (or so), the markers took a nose dive into an ocean of water. The marker could be seen clearly in the blue sea. Several hundred feet out, the line came straight out of the water, streaking back toward the spectators, and ended at a large blue circle.

Severus explained that it was a racing game to the circle. You had to stay with in the yellow marking, or you would be disqualified. At the same time, you had to avoid the attacks of the other racers, and also had the ability to set off your own attacks. It was similar to the 'dodgem' games, and most people would try crashing you out of the yellow marking, being the most fun part of the race.

"It goes into the water though." Langston noted. "How do you breath?"

"Watch and you'll see." Severus pointed to their bucket. It was enough to fit four people. Two for the ride, and two for controlling.

"There are two wheels in there up front. The person on the right, he steers the car around. He's supposed to watch out for attacks and dodge them. There is also a switch that he can flip where an attack is made. It's a random attack though, and you don't get to choose, that's based on luck. Each bucket has a favoured attack though, which will usually come up more often than others. So that helps."

"And what does the other man do?" Andrew asked.

"He turns the wheel around and around as fast as he can for power. It makes the bucket go faster and the attack much more powerful."

"What's our bucket's favoured attack?" Langston leaned forward to look at the Draco boy who sat next to his dad two buckets down. He had his hands on the wheel that would steer, his fingers tapping excitedly. A smug grin on his face, likely from the thought of him having the best bucket.

"Ours likes to turn around other buckets, making them go a different direction." Severus smirked. "Especially the one that Draco is in."

"And what is Draco's bucket's favourite attack?"

"It slows down the other racers, while also making the power wheel of his easier to turn."

"If you were going to be holding a team race, you would definitely want his bucket and our bucket then." Langston thought aloud.

"Sure, but it's not allowed, those two buckets- if having a team race, must be on separate sides."

The boys learned that there were over fifteen buckets total, but twenty different 'attacks'. One could blind all opposing racers for up to six seconds. One made the power wheel jam up on other racers, making it harder to turn. There was even one that tipped the nearest racer upside down!

"It's very interesting." Langston said, anxious for the race to start. "I'd like to see how this works out."

"Let's cheer for that kid in our bucket!" Andrew squirmed with excitement.

"Can our racers please ready themselves? The event will start in five minutes." A male's voice announced loudly.

"Five minutes?!" Andrew gasped. "That's forever!"

Langston and Severus chuckled at the impatient boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter would have been 4,000 words if I continued writing it. To make an update happen quicker, I decided to stop here. Don't hate me too much!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Race**

Andrew stood at the edge of the booth they were in, his hands placed against the magical fence that kept him from falling into the deep pit of earth. He waited with anticipation as the huge timer in mid air counted down the seconds until the race started.

When it reached ten, he started the verbal "blast off countdown" (as he called it). Everyone joined in, just to amuse him and the many kids who had followed his lead.

"And...LAUNCH!" The announcer exclaimed, starting the race.

There was too much going on that you couldn't focus on everything. Fifteen buckets shot out from their holding gate with a BOOM like that of a cannon. A pile up of five buckets happened no less than twenty feet into the track, each bucket shoving into the others as the people behind the wheels struggled with making power and steering.

"Obviously we don't want that happening." Langston noted after an annoying buzzer went off when one of the buckets was pushed out of the track.

"Either you make a slow start or a fast one." Severus told them, pointing to their bucket that sat behind the mess, the occupants of it watching the pile up of buckets fight their way through.

"That Draco kid already ahead..." Langston said grimly.

"The advantage to having a faster bucket." Severus said with a nod.

"Look!" Andrew pointed eagerly to their bucket. The boy just flipped their switch down and then back up, and all the buckets in the pile up went into separate directions, making a path for the attacker to slip through. "Haha!" Andrew jumped and down, as the boy steered the bucket passed the others who were trying to get their buckets back under control. One was unsuccessful and was disqualified from the race.

"That kid's wise." Langston said, getting up from the bench to stand next to Andrew for a better look.

"Some people live for this game. That boy's been doing it since he was four."

"The impact is not dangerous?" Langston asked worriedly.

"Hardly. It can make your muscles sore, but that's about it. There's a safety ward on each bucket."

"You know, part of the fun in something like this is the fear factor."

"Oh, there's more dangerous races, although I am sure I wouldn't make it home alive if I took Andrew to one." Severus said with a smirk.

Langston nodded in understanding. Sirius Black had barely let Andrew go with them. If it weren't for Remus Lupin who had a way of getting Sirius to change his mind, it would have been just Langston and Severus today.

Langston set his hand on the little boy that he wished was his brother. Andrew barely noticed the gesture. His grey eyes were wide, watching the race with interest.

The boys gasped out as the bucket Draco was steering encased with a roof, and plummeted into the ocean. The water was charmed so they could still see the race from the many feet above.

"Wow!" Langston said, his eyes unmoving from Draco's bucket that was now swerving back and forth through the water to prevent someone from passing.

"I am guessing that bucket behind Draco can maneuver through the water better than the others?"

Severus nodded, watching the race intensely. His dark eyes were lit up with excitement and he was sitting at the edge of the bench he was seated on.

"Oh, he passed him!" Andrew cheered. "Haha!"

"Indeed." Severus kept his posture, but he was smirking at the younger man that had managed to fake out Draco and zoom right pass him.

"Our bucket is catching up." Langston noted, watching it crash into the water. As soon as it hit though, it instantly slowed.

"Draco set his attack." Severus answered Langston's puzzled face.

"Damn..." Langston muttered under his breath with disappointment. He didn't want that snobby kid to win.

"It takes a skilled pair to beat them." Severus said. "Draco and Lucius do this every weekend. They have had a grand amount of practice. And work together like clockwork."

Langston watched the spoiled brat pull into the blue circle, the lid had removed when he came out of the water. The kid's lips displayed a smug, triumphant smile and he jumped out of the bucket making Andrew shriek out, thinking the boy was going to fall, but the air Draco stood on was solid with a spell.

"Yes!" They heard the boy yell out in excitement. His hands went into the air in celebration. His father tapped his back, proud of his son.

Langston turned from the sight. "Okay, Severus, we just have to cream that kid." He said.

Severus nodded. "I was hoping you would say that." They watched as their bucket pull in, making fourth place. The boy and his father walked back to Severus and the boys, thanking them for their generosity.

"Too bad you lost." Andrew said to the boy.

"It was fun! Draco is a hard player, and his dad can always afford the best, but I like playing anyway."

"Stay behind and watch the next race." Severus offered. "You may learn something."

"Can't we, Dad?" The boy asked eagerly.

"Course you can!" The Dad said.

When the buckets floated back to their "gates", Severus, Andrew, and Langston approached their bucket.

"Think you can handle the power wheel?" Severus asked Langston.

"I can sure try!"

"When can I try?" Andrew pouted.

"When I show you how to beat the Malfoys." Severus said, lifting Andrew into the bucket. "Sit in the back."

"Kay!"

When they were all in the bucket, awaiting for the race to start, Severus explained a few things to the boys, mainly to Langston who was able to understand his words completely.

"Now, I don't play this much." Severus motioned to Draco's bucket. Draco and Lucius had switched positions.

"Why have they done that?" Langston asked when he realized this.

Severus chuckled "Lucius knows Draco doesn't have a chance against me. I am so good at this, that the novelty in winning a race has worn off for me."

"Why are you playing then?"

"To show you how to use the cheap bucket to your advantage. You remember what Lucius said? 'Agility and skill also have something to do with it.' It's true. With the right skills, any one of these buckets can win." Severus set his hands on the wheel in front of him. "Beating even the most favoured bucket."

"Severus, the extra weight is going to throw you off, mate." Draco's father taughted.

Severus eyes were heavily focused on the countdown clock. "I'll wager you two thousand Galleons that I still win with the extra forty pounds, _mate_."

Lucius said nothing in reply, giving them the idea that he didn't feel confident in making that bet.

"Don't be wet in front of your son, Lucius, what is that teaching him?"

"Narcissa would disapprove of betting around him." Lucius added quickly.

"And since when would you care about that?"

"Since it would get him out of losing a bet." Langston said with a laugh.

Lucius didn't reply and conviently busied himself with pointless instructions to Draco.

"So here's the first trick to know." Severus said quietly to the boys. "As you know, each attack lasts around four to ten seconds, and you must wait another minute before you can attack again. In order to do that though, the spell must be charged." He then told them that when they went to use the attack to immediately flip the switch back up, and it would instantly start recharging. Depending on the power of the attack, it would be finished by the time the cooldown was through. If it was a very powerful attack though, (due to the person who spun the power wheel being really good at their task) it could take longer.

"You need to find a good medium." Severus tutored Langston. "I'll flip the switch two seconds after the timer goes off. Usually, I do it two seconds before, but Lucius will expect this, so I have learned to alternate my attacks to confuse him off. Nonetheless, to avoid an early attack of mine, he will still hang back at the gate for about three seconds before he shoots out."

"So, you'll have a four second attack because that's the weakest you can do, and they will be the at the gate for one of those seconds, and face three seconds of the attack." Langston nodded. "Brilliant!"

"And what if he waits longer?" Andrew asked, only understanding a fraction of the plan.

"He'll get a very late start. He may be fast, but the attacks of the other buckets effect his the most, and just bout everyone will be out to attack him. The strategy of his bucket is to get ahead and fast, before the others start ramming each other off the track; else he will also end up in the pile up."

"Will the others gang up against him then?" Langston asked.

Severus nodded.

"I see the validity in your early attack then."

"Excellent." Severus smiled down at the twelve year old.

"Yay!" Andrew bounced in the back seat. His arm outstretched between Langston and Severus' heads as he pointed to the clock. Ten seconds were left.

The wheels were locked until five seconds before the race started, to allow the racers to build up energy, Langston spun the wheel as fast as he could, creating a loud clanking sound.

"LAUNCH!"

The three were tossed into the backs of their seats from the impact of moving forward at a sudden harsh spead. Andrew shreiked, first from fear of the new feeling, then from excitement. He giggle endlessly until Severus had to jerk his wheel to the right to avoid a collision that happened between three racers right in front of them. An effect of his bucket's attack.

As Severus predicted, Lucius hung back for a couple seconds, and when he charged out his bucket aimed right into Severus, their bucket skidding into pile up.

Langston watched the blonde haired man ram into their bucket, front to front with determination, trying to shove his way through. Draco was spinning his wheel as fast as he could, huffing from the workout.

"Flip the switch, Father!" Draco shouted.

"Crap." Langston muttered, gritting his teeth. Their wheels had suddenly gotten harder to turn. Severus used a more vulgar word, making Andrew laugh.

Lucius successfully crashed their bucket to one side, working his way into the pile up that blocked the path. Three racers were already out.

"We can't let them win." Langston grunted, sweating. The wheel barely turning. The attack released then, making his hands slip free off the wheel, it spun at a high speed, whirring from the action.

Lucius finally broke a path through the pile and flew off a ways ahead. Severus also took the made path, smashing into people just right and sending two more racer spinning off the track.

"You're brilliant, Severus!" Andrew gaped at the newly disqualified racers.

"Yes, people do keep telling me that." Severus said dryly.

"Here comes the water!" Langston's voice suddenly got high. "You should know that I can't swim." He admitted quickly.

Severus chuckled. "No worries."

Their bucket made a loud snap and suddenly their were encased into it, like a muggle car. They sailed deep into the water. It suddenly sounded like they had their ears plugged.

"Fishies!" Andrew tapped the glass window as a school of tiny fish hastily swam away.

A bucket then bumped into theirs, sending them out of control. They were tossed back and forth as Severus struggled to keep them on the track. "Full power, Langston." He said calmly through his wheel jerking.

When they were back under control, Severus flipped the switch, sending the racer that has attacked him instantly out of the game.

"Haha! He deserved that!" Andrew exclaimed.

Lucius' bucket had turned completely around, racing passed them in the wrong way.

Langston refrained from laughing, trying his hardest to keep the wheel moving, even though his arms were very sore.

Severus was now in the position that Draco was in earlier- As they shot out of the water, two people were bumping each side of the rear of their bucket, trying to toss him off, but he was used to such moves. He twisted the wheel to the left, bouncing off the racer on his left, and the one on the right, flew passed him at such a quick speed, they didn't have a chance to straighten themselves to follow the track. They were disqualified.

The bucket that was on their left had t-bone them and was pushing Severus and the boys forward.

Their vision went black then.

"Ahhh!" Langston screamed. "I can't see."

"He's blinded us. Stay calm."

"He's went around us, Severus." Andrew informed.

"You can see?" Langston asked.

"The extra weight has its bonuses." Severus said. "The people in back do not get effect by the blinding attack. Keep spinning."

"Severus, that Draco kid is coming!"

Severus waited another second before their vision was returned, he flipped the switch just as Lucius did his. Since Lucius had a sudden burst of speed, and Severus had tossed him into a different direction. Lucius' car went straight off the track.

"He's out!" Andrew announced with a squeal. "Draco's out, Langston!"


	29. Chapter 29

_Review Responses:_

**songofstars**: Haha, who wouldn't? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Gone, Birdy, Gone<strong>

_Langston sat the note down and peered at the mosaic canary. The note had said the bird was female, but he found that odd, since most females in the bird family lacked such beautiful colors. He hesitantly held out his hand, seeing if she would climb onto it, clicking his tongue encouragingly._

_The bird, whose name was 'Tweeters', tilted her head slightly before cautiously stepping one foot up onto him, and then the other. _

_"So, you really are a sweety?" He asked the bird quietly._

_He got a high pitched tweet in return. Langston winced and put a finger to his lips. "If Dad hears you, he'll toss you out!" He whispered urgently._

_Tweeters bobbed her head up and down._

_"Okay... um." Langston wrinkled his nose at the white mess that dropped from her. "Oh... boy..." he hastily gathered some paper towels to clean it up. "If he sees you do that too, he'll be displeased. Just... try not to make a mess." Langston placed the bird back into her cage. "I'll be right back."_

_There was something weird about that bird. He could feel it, but it wasn't his to worry about. As long as it didn't annoy his dad too much, he wouldn't care._

_He successfully got Andrew quietly out of bed without waking up his dad. _

_"Look what Audrey has sent you." Langston told him after leading him to the kitchen._

_Andrew's sleepy eyes grew wide, and his jaw dropped. "Is that..." he looked around fearfully to make sure Ted wasn't nearby. "Really mine?" He asked softly._

_"According to Audrey. She sent this as an early birthday present. She won't be back until after the day has come and went."_

_Andrew's bottom lip quivered at the news._

_"Don't cry." Langston set a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be back before you know it. The bird's name is Tweeters." Langston opened the cage for Andrew._

_Andrew placed his hand at the cage door before retracting it quickly, his wide four year old eyes looking up at Langston. "Does... it bite?"_

_"The note says she's very friendly, and she's to be your companion." Audrey was always a bit weird with words. Most people would just say 'pet'._

_"My friend?" _

_Langston nodded. "But Dad will only let you keep her if you can take care of her and be a big boy." Only for Audrey would Ted ever allow such a creature in his house. Langston had never even been allowed to have a fish bowl, but Audrey sent it for Andrew, and Ted would have to accept it._

_Which meant Langston had to help Andrew with the bird as much as he could, because his dad didn't need much of an excuse to kick the cage outside and the bird with it._

_"Let's put this in your room." Langston told Andrew who was softly giggling at Tweeters. The bird had nestled herself on his shoulders and was 'kissing' his cheek. "Well, she likes you, kid."_

_It didn't surprise Langston that Audrey had found her son the perfect gift._

_* / *_

They came in second place. It didn't matter to the boys that they didn't come in first, only that they beat the spoiled brat, Draco Malfoy. Langston was especially happy about this.

Draco, of course wasn't too happy with his loss. He wore the biggest scowl Langston had ever seen someone do, showing his poor sportsman ship. His arms were crossed along his chest, obviously not used to losing.

"Well, done, Severus." Lucius tilted his head respectively. "Perhaps my son and I could use some more practice."

Severus refrained from snorting. There was not enough practice in the world that would better the two. "Perhaps so." He said with a smirk.

They raced several more times. Andrew had been allowed to sit in Severus' lap as the wizard helped him get accustomed to the flow of the game.

Langston and Andrew had a blast. They didn't win like when Severus had been in control, but they didn't care. The boys especially loved when they got in a pile up and everyone bashed them around to either get them out of their way, or to try and disqualify them. This is the only time Severus would momentarily take over the wheel; to spare them the end of their fun.

"We ought to do that again sometime." Langston said after they had used a port key back to the river bank.

"Yeah!" Andrew chimed excitedly. "Can we, Uncle Severus?" The boy's grey, innocent eyes pleaded.

Severus chuckled at the name Andrew had suddenly adopted for him. Sirius was sure to express his discontent over that, but that wasn't Severus' problem. Like with James' slight distubance with Harry's affection toward him, he enjoyed the thought of Sirius being extremely annoyed with such a little thing in life.

"Perhaps again, if your father says it's okay." Severus told him with a faint smile.

"Yay!" Andrew squealed and took Severus' hand in his.

This was an abnormal feeling to Severus. He purposely avoided the physical affection of another person. He knew the reason. Anyone who had any idea about his past would know why he didn't like the touch of another human being.

_Unless it was Lily._

He shook his head at the thought and focused on the boy standing next to him who was smiling widely up at him. Severus felt something then; a squeeze. The boy had squeezed his hand. Like Lily used to do. It was almost like he knew he had needed it.

The tiny, warm hand inside his swamped Severus with a sudden emotional glow. It was happiness, but at the same time, he felt hallow. He was missing something, and as the boys and him trudged through the forest, he made the realization of what he was lacking.

* / *

Remus and Sirius sat in the kitchen, sipping tea. They were waiting patiently for Severus to return with Andrew. Well, actually, Remus was waiting patiently, as he inwardly chucked at Sirius' grumbling, who was wondering when his son would return.

"You know, he's my kid, Moony, and Snape all of a sudden has the need to latch onto a human being, who just happens to be my son. Out of the billions of people in the world, why my kid?"

"Oh, Padfoot." Remus sighed. His boyfriend was only jealous, but if Remus said so, he'd never hear the end of it. Sirius would never admit to being jealous of Severus Snape.

"Daddy, Remus?" Andrew called out.

Remus and Sirius quickly got up from the table and met Andrew out in the foyer. Severus and Langston stood closely behind him.

Andrew ran to Sirius as soon as he saw him and threw his arms around him.

"Have fun, Smurf?" Sirius asked, hugging the boy.

"Oh, loads!" Andrew went on to explain what happened at the Bucket Launchers. "And Severus sent the Draco boy off the track!" He said through a laugh. "He wasn't happy about that!"

Remus smiled at Severus who held back with Langston. "Nice work, Severus." He complimented, knowing how much the Malfoys valued winning.

"Always a pleasure." The dark haired wizard smirked. "I should get Langston back before his father returns home." He looked down at Andrew for a few moments before setting his eyes onto Sirius. "Thank you for allow him to join us."

"Uh..." Remus was sure that caught Sirius off gaurd, Severus didn't say such things unless he meant it. "Yeah, no problem, Snape." Sirius shrugged, quickly brushing him off, as if he hadn't been effected by the comment.

"Uncle Severus says we can go again if you say I can!" Andrew said. "I want to go again!"

Sirius choked. "Ex-cuse me? Did you just say..." he paused, scowling at Severus.

"Uh... Andrew, why don't you show me Tweeters, I haven't seen her in a while." Langston awkwardly cut in.

"Kay! Come this way!" Andrew hurried off to his room up the flight up stairs with Langston behind him.

"You told him to call you that, I bet!" Sirius accused when the boys were for sure a floor above them.

Severus sighed mockingly. "Honestly, Black, you think everyone makes all their decisions based around you."

"Just to annoy me!" He huffed. "Fuck that, Severus, that boy is mine, and he will not call you Uncle!"

"Sirius, calm down." Remus took his arm in his. "It's just a name."

"That every kid calls me." Severus added. "One that Andrew started calling me on his own. Likely adapted from your own godson."

"Harry calls him uncle all the time." Remus said with a nod.

Sirius grumbled. "You're trying to use my kid to fill in a missing hole that you put upon yourself. I won't have that, Snape!"

Severus' smirk disappeared from his face then. His expression became emotionless, and Remus wasn't sure what the man could be thinking, only that maybe Sirius had hit a sore spot.

"As you wish, Black." Severus said with a nod. "But do remember that you are not the only person in this world. Your son and Langston are as close as you and Potter. The only way for them to be together is through me."

"What are you saying?! You think I can't do what you've been doing? I can bring the boy here myself!"

"And you would be kidnapping. Where, I have the permission to travel with him."

"I can get permission to!"

Severus' smirk reappeared. "No." He said simply. "You won't."

"Why won't I?"

"Tweeters is gone!" Andrew shrieked, tears rolling down his eyes. The previous conversation instantly forgotten as Sirius and Remus tried comforting the boy.

"We've looked through all the upper floors." Langston told Severus.

"Hmm... perhaps she took a flight for fresh air?"

Langston shook his head. "Tweeters doesn't do that without Andrew."

"Alright." Severus said with a nod. He went into deep thought while the two wizards took Andrew into the kitchen. He turned to Langston. "Is there a stray feather of hers around here? Or maybe a piece of fecal matter?"

Langston wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, lots in her cage. She poops a lot." He laughed before disappearing to get the requested thing Severus wanted.

A couple minutes later, with the item he needed tucked away in a vial, he used Black's fireplace to floo to his home. "It's a quick test, so I'll have you home shortly." He said to Langston distractedly.

The spell he was about to perform would help him find Tweeters, but he needed a few drops of potions first.

Langston gawked at Severus potion storage. Being a Muggle he wasn't used to seeing such a collection of things. Like jars of eyeballs and toenails.

"Severus, if Muggle saw this..."

Severus chuckled. "Yeah, I would be known as a psychopath, hmm?"

Langston nodded.

"Not to worry, kid." Severus was mixing two potions and an uncommon fruit together in a paste. "Most of the things here help heal magical people. I wont say that they are all used for good though." He said mysteriously. "And being a Potions expert, I must make sure I know any and all I can. For if there are cursed potions, I may discover a cure for them one day."

"What potion are you doing now?"

"It's not really a potion I am making; I'll spoon this mixture and cast a spell, it will then lead me to Tweeters. After I take you home, I will follow the lead, which will be a cloud of white light."

"Sounds really interesting. You wizards are pretty wicked. Muggles would appreciate your magic."

"Yes, they would."

After Severus dropped Langston off at the top of his drive, he followed the lead of the magical detector. It took three hours before it finally stopped moving. Severus was puzzled and curious at the same time where Tweeters had chosen to take off to. Hundreds, thousands even, of miles away from Black's house. It seemed impossible for a canary to fly to in just a short amount of time.

He opened the door he had been standing at for the past several minutes trying to add things up, deciding that the best answer would be just to go in.

The missing bird immediately slipped his mind when he stepped in. "You're awake." He said gently, a smile forming onto his lips. "You've been dearly missed, Audrey."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The Wake**

Audrey sat in the bed, leaning up against a layer of pillows. She smiled weakly when she seen Severus. She lifted an arm up to him.

"Severus!" She said, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat with a wince. "Sorry."

Severus shook his head, dismissing her gently, and took Audrey's hand. "Not to worry, I understand your body needs some healing from the lack of use. How are you feeling- besides weak?"

"Awful." She admitted grimly, putting her free hand to her head. "What are you doing here, anyway? How did you find me?"

Severus smirked and released her hand to walk over and grab a chair, setting it next to her bedside. "You know me, Audrey; Give me a mystery, and I won't stop until I find all the answers."

Audrey sighed. "I was hoping you would stay out of it. "

"But you know me better than that." He said softly.

"What did you do to Professor Dumbledore to get the information from him? Thought my secrets would be safe with him."

Severus shrugged. "I took a wild guess. Not to mention, I never told anyone, but I can literally read the man like a book." He scowled. "He seems to have the same skill concerning me. We understand each other well enough."

"How's Andrew? Do you know?" She then shook her head. "Never mind, you probably don't, knowing how you and my ex get along."

"Andrew is great. He loves it with Black."

Audrey glanced away for a second. "So, how do you know this?"

"You can thank the werewolf." He paused. "Well, I guess I should thank him too. Otherwise, I wouldn't know Andrew like I do. He's... grand, Audrey." Severus said seriously.

The woman smiled. "I know. He's my everything. I miss him. Is Sirius doing okay? I mean, he's not messing my son up or anything, is he?"

He sighed and folded his hands into his lap. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "Black is... a decent father." He said slowly. "For the most part." He added quickly. "He was rickety at first, but that's to be expected with any new parent, hmm?"

"Yeah..." she trailed off. "Is he mad at me?"

"He has his moments. He's frustrated that he was left out of the boy's life. That and the case with your current boyfriend." He raised his eyebrows, prompting her for an explanation.

Audrey's gaze went to her hands that started fiddling. "You know about Ted?" She said cautiously.

"Audrey, your son was traumatized when he arrived. He didn't speak a word for two days, and it wasn't until a week after that he had a conversation with anyone."

She gasped, meeting his eyes. "Oh, God, Severus, is that really true?!"

"You know I wouldn't say so if it wasn't."

"I...did Ted hurt him?" She asked, her breathing picked up.

"No..." he lifted an eyebrow. "Tell me about him, Audrey."

"Ted?"

"Yes, tell me how you could fall for a child beater."

Audrey narrowed her eyes. "Now, don't get all Slytherin on me, Severus." She said sternly. "I would never EVER date a man who beats children. In my defense, I never knew he ..." she gasped. "Langston!" She went to get out of bed, but Severus stopped her.

"Stay." He ordered. "You can't even walk right now."

Her lips started trembling. "Langston..."

"He's fine." Severus said simply, watching her closely. "I met him two months ago right in this room."

"What?" She gawked at him confusingly. "He was here?"

Severus gave a nod.

"Did you meet Ted?"

"No, but I have been keeping an eye on that bugger." Severus curled his lips.

"We have to help Langston." Audrey insisted. "Daisy said Ted was beating him. Kicking him!" The woman sobbed, horrified. "Severus!"

"Audrey, there's not a thing you can do until you get better."

"I certainly can't sit here thinking what that man is doing to Langston!" She shrieked.

"I have been looking after the boy." He told her.

Her faced softened out into surprise. "You...You have?"

"Do you think that once I find out a child is being abused that I can just ignore it?" His voice suddenly bitter. "After all I have been through? Do you think I can let a bastard hit a child like that? After what Tobias did to my mother?!"

Audrey clenched her jaw. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Severus turned from her, his shoulders squared. "He killed her." He said quietly. "Did you know?"

"No..."

"The Headmaster interrupted my Transfigurations class in my 3rd year to apparate me to St Mungos. The last moment that I seen of my mother was her laying dead in a hospital bed; her face barely recognizable."

"That's... very awful, Severus."

"You aren't going back to him, are you?" He asked, his back still to her. "I am not sure I can allow it."

Audrey sighed. "He asked me to marry him before I got really sick."

"And?"

"I haven't had much time to think about it." She said quietly. "I mean, I wouldn't want to put my child in that environment, that's why I sent him off to Sirius, but I can't walk away from Langston, Severus. He's like... my second son."

Severus nodded, understanding the bond with Langston. "It doesn't mean you should marry the pig."

The door opened then, revealing a woman with a green dress. "Audrey, when did you wake?!" She hurried over to hug Audrey.

"Daisy!" Audrey hugged her friend back.

"Well... I should back at a later time." Severus said slowly, eyeing the two women before walking to the door.

"Nonsense!" Daisy said. "Stay here, Severus! We have lots to discuss!"

The wizard turned around, tilting his head in confusion. "Do I know you, madam?"

Daisy laughed. "Yes, I should say so! You look after the boys well. It's nice to finally talk with you."

He narrowed his eyes, his mind was trying to piece things together, but he was still puzzled by this woman.

"Oh!" She giggled again. "You know me better as..." she transformed into a bird then.

Tweeters.

Severus' eyes grew wide. "You shat on my shoulder!" Was all he could think of to say.


	31. Chapter 31

_Review Responses:_

_**Songofstars:**__ Yeah, a lot of people were guessing this, lol _

**Chapter 31: Feeling Helpless **

Audrey was stuck in a series of giggles over Severus' accusation of her friend making a mess on his clothing. Much as people would argue, the potions master actually was a clean freak, and hated dirty things.

So he picked one of the dirtiest skills to master in. He made no sense half of the time to her.

Daisy's face had flushed red and she let out an embarrassed giggle. "I do apologize about that. It seems the animungus side of me has yet to be able to hold her bowel moments. Still learning that, you see." She giggled uneasily again.

Severus shifted his eyes from her, not entirely enthused by her giggles. "Yes, well, it took me two hours to remove the stain."

"Severus!" Audrey laughed. "Stop now, before you sound more gay than you have already!"

Severus stiffened, feeling insulted. "I am not-"

"Well, I know that!" Audrey giggled. "Come sit down. Meet Daisy, and then we can all talk."

Severus nodded. He certainly wanted answers. "Pleasure..." he said slowly to Daisy, wrinkling his nose. "In meeting you... Miss-?" He didn't even know if she was married or not.

Daisy waved her hand at him in dismissal. "None of that formal rubbish now, Severus! My name is Daisy Wren, but call me Daisy."

"You sure I can't call you by your bird name?" He cocked an eyebrow up, smirking.

"You're such a kidster! No, Daisy is fine-in this form." She winked.

Daisy didn't act any much differently than her Tweeters form.

"If I do go to sit down-" he gestured to the chair next to Daisy. "-you're not going to try to prune my hair, are you?" He asked dryly.

"Of course not!" Daisy's face turned red again, and she glanced away from him.

Audrey burst out laughing and Severus chuckled, who finally sat down in the chair.

"Now all joking aside, do tell me everything, ladies."

And so it began...

Audrey's health had started declining in early January of this year. In March, she had passed out from weakness, and had been sent to a muggle hospital where they had claimed she had some infection that would lead to her death.

Daisy, being a friend of Audrey's, who had the same rare disease, and had met Audrey through the same special Healer for their condition, knew of a hospital that treated rare magical diseases. She told Ted about it, and Ted had allowed Daisy to make the arrangements for the transfer.

Since Ted was not known as an abuser at the time, and he and Audrey had been going steady for nearly sixteen months, neither witch thought it was no issue to grant the man temporary custody of Andrew until Audrey went through her treatment that would cease the attacks that her body was doing to itself.

While Daisy had given Ted an update on Audrey though, she had noticed that both boys started acting a bit odd, and immediately alerted Audrey about it. Audrey, at this time, was in the middle of the preparations of her treatment to go into the medical induced coma, wasn't all together in her mind, and didn't understand much what Daisy was saying to her.

Daisy suggested that she could go undercover as her newly animungus self, and make sure Andrew was doing alright in his new home. Audrey had distantly agreed.

It only took Daisy a week to realize that she needed to get Andrew out of there.

"And Langston?" Audrey had asked the night that Andrew was going to be sent off to Sirius. Her body had adjusted enough for her to comprehend what was going on at this point, but she would be put under in only twelves hours at that moment.

"There's nothing we can do about him..." Daisy said tearfully. "I can only save Andrew, unless Langston has other family?"

Audrey shook her head. "I'll help him as soon as I can." She hugged her son one last time. "Take care of him." She whispered to Daisy, who then nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on Langston too." Her friend assured.

"Thanks." Audrey had sniffed.

"And you didn't tell Ted that you sent Andrew off to his father?" Severus asked.

"It was my idea. You see, he hasn't alerted the authorities about the boy's disappearance." Daisy informed.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "He hasn't?"

"Well, a criminal certainly doesn't want a bunch of police around him, would he?" Daisy pointed out.

"No, probably not." Severus said with a shake of his head.

"Daisy says that he can go to prison for child endangerment, failure to report a missing child, and child abuse. It's all enough to send him away long enough for Langston to age."

Severus nodded. "Legal actions."

"But I have to wait until I can get strong enough to return there."

"You aren't going back there, Audrey." Severus said sternly. "You aren't going near that man."

Audrey snorted. "I can take care of myself, Severus, I don't need some protector."

Severus sighed. "Let me go with you then."

Audrey pursed her lips together in thought.

"Can't hurt, Audi." Daisy said with a shrug.

"Fine then, Severus, if you really want to get into my mess, so be it."

"Thank you." He stood up. "I will return tomorrow to see how you are feeling."

Audrey held out her hand to him, to which he took. "I've missed you guys, you know." She smiled.

"Everyone's missed you too. Get better." He then left the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed before walking off.

That witch hasn't changed a bit. As much as she wanted to be a Ravenclaw, she should had been a Gryffindor. He shook his head, chuckling at the thought.

* / *

"Where is Audrey Grady?!" Severus demanded at the help desk two weeks later.

"She is not in her room?" The woman asked.

"I wouldn't be here asking about her whereabouts if she was, now would I?!" Severus snarled.

The woman's eyes grew wide in fear at his dark voice. "I will send someone to search for her."

Severus tapped the top of the desk with his knuckles, waiting to see if anyone found her. Tweeters came swooping in, landing on his shoulder. "Now what?" He grumbled.

The bird let out a high pitched chirp.

"In case you haven't realized, I don't speak twitter, or whatever you would call it."

Tweeters fluttered to the ground and transformed into Daisy. "If you're looking for Audrey, she has went off to see Ted."

"Shit!" Severus apparated right then, taking the apparation route to Ted's place.

He met Audrey along the way. She was sitting on a curb of pavement in a small town of Scottland, rocking back and forth, breathing heavily.

He sighed in relief, when he saw her, and cleared his throat coolly. "What were you thinking?!" He demanded, causing her to jump, having not noticed him. "You could have injured yourself!"

"I'm strong enough to check up on him!" She insisted.

"That's why you are sitting at the curb; thoroughly exhausted!"

She put her head into her hands. "I feel completely useless in that room, Severus! All I think about is how he could be hurting that boy!"

Severus set his jaw. "Maybe you're strong enough to get out of that hospital."

She looked up at him. "And where will I go?"

"If you wouldn't decline my invitation- my house. I have a spare room, and I can even bring Andrew by to visit, if you want. Langston too."

Audrey shook her head. "I still can't do a lot of things on my own..."

"I am sure I could get one of my house elves to assist with anything you need."

"How on earth can you afford a house elf?!"

Severus chuckled, and helped her up to her feet. "I have five, actually, it was my Prince inheritance when my Grandfather died."

"Five?!" She squeaked.

"That seems to be the only reaction I get from anyone I tell this too." He smirked before apparating them back to Muggle London.


	32. Chapter 32

**Want to thank all the followers/reviewers; you make my day grand! :)**

_**Review Responses:**_

**LeCustard: **_Hello, happy to see you like this story! Thank you for letting me know you are enjoying it! I have already updated again, so here it is! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: A Simple Light Squeeze<strong>

Andrew stood in the bathroom, pouting with his arms across his chest. "No!" He said firmly. "I don't want to!"

Sirius grit his teeth in annoyance. For the past five minutes he had been arguing with the five year old to get him to brush his teeth. Andrew refused to do it, having had ran out of his Blue Plumberry flavoured toothpaste.

"I told you already; they didn't have anymore. I had to get you the cherry one. The same one Harry uses." He held out the blue toothbrush that had a pea sized dot of red placed on the bristles.

Andrew shook his head, clamping his mouth shut. "I want Blue Plumberry!" He shouted, stomping his foot.

"Well, you're not getting it!" Sirius shouted back.

"Yes, I am!" Andrew shouted back at him.

"Good God, what has gotten into you?!" Sirius demanded. "You're being a little brat!"

Andrew sniffed. "I don't like that stuff!"

"You don't even know that you don't like it. You haven't even tried it!" Sirius pointed out.

"Well, I don't want red! I want blue! Blue!" Andrew then ran out of the bathroom, screaming, "I want blue!" over and over.

Sirius sighed. Andrew had been a complete monster today. He was beginning to wonder if someone had switched his kid on him at the park. He had gotten in a fight with Ron over their Frog Squares game. He started a broom fighting match with Harry, one that Lily and Sirius had to break up quickly before anyone got hurt, and anytime Sirius tried setting him down for a time out, Andrew screamed like a banshee, refusing to serve it. And now the kid wouldn't brush his teeth because the damn toothpaste wasn't the color blue.

"Andrew!" He called out. "You get your ass back in here right now!"

He saw the boy run down the stairs to the ground floor. Sirius sighed and took off after him. "You are in big trouble!"

"No!" The kid screamed.

Sirius found him in the living room, standing behind the sofa. "If you don't brush your teeth now, you're never getting blue toothpaste again!"

"Then I will never brush my teeth again!" His son sneered in retort.

Sirius was taken aback with the snotty remark he got in return. Suddenly, he understood what his own mother had to deal with when he was a kid, as a memory similar to this flashed into his mind.

Remus flooed in then, and Andrew ran into his arms, surprising him. "Happy to see you-" he frowned when he saw the scowl on Sirius' face. "What's wrong?"

"He's being a little pissant today, that's what's wrong! A devil! A hellion!"

"Not Andrew..." Remus looked at the boy. "Is it true? You are not listening to your Daddy today?"

"No blue toothpaste." Andrew pouted.

"And that's just the beginning!" Sirius huffed. "You deserve a good paddling, I'll tell you that, boy!"

"No!" Andrew tightly wrapped his arms around Remus.

"I'm going to talk with Daddy, okay, Little Man? You go up to your room, now." Remus set Andrew down. "Sirius, we're going to talk."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Judging by that tone, he'd done something wrong again. "Whatever, Remus!" He grumbled, heading toward the kitchen for tea.

His boyfriend closely followed him, taking his hand in his. "Being a father can be very frustrating." Remus started.

"As if you would know!" Sirius snorted.

"That's a cold statement, Sirius." Remus said bitterly. "I'd like to think of Andrew as my son. He certainly considers me as a second father, and since you and I are a couple, I have been doing just as much parenting as you have!"

Sirius softened when he seen Remus' hurt look. "Oh, Moony!" He wailed, hugging the man. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! Andrew has me on the edge right now. Please, forgive me?"

Remus sighed, wrapping his arms around Sirius. "You really need to think before you say things, Paddy. Words can be very damaging. Calling your child names and threatening to hit him is not what Andrew needs."

"I-" Sirius paused. "Fuck." He whispered. "I did threaten to hit him, didn't I?"

Remus nodded, pulling from Sirius. "You can't say that stuff to Andrew, he's different than other kids."

"What do I do, Moony? He refuses to listen to me!"

"We should go see what's bothering our little boy, Paddy. It can't be simply because his toothpaste is not blue."

Sirius nodded. "Especially when he was acting up before the teeth brushing today."

When they went to meet Andrew, they gasped at the mess he had made. Since his stay, he had accumulated many items, and not all were blue. All the items that were not blue had been tossed into a pile in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Get back!" Andrew flung a toy at him, smacking him in the knee. Sirius cursed, and rubbed the sore spot. "You sweared you would never hurt me! You sweared it!" Tears ran from Andrew's eyes. "I don't want to live here no more!"

That hit Sirius like a cold, bitter gust of wind. He wiped his eyes, not willing to show a layer of tears.

"Andrew, Daddy didn't mean what he said, he is just very upset that you have been naughty today." Remus said gently, walking to the boy.

"I'm a good boy." Andrew whimpered, hugging Remus' leg.

"Yes, you are, Little Man, but today, you were not listening to Daddy, and little boys should always listen to their daddies."

"I want blue." Andrew whispered. "I don't want red! I don't want white, or pink, or green!"

"Why do you want blue?" Sirius asked. "What's wrong with the other colors?"

Andrew looked at his father. His face red from crying. Sirius stopped himself from going over to his son and taking him into his arms. He sighed heavily, royally confused on what he should do.

"I just want it." Was Andrew's reply.

"Andrew, do you remember how Daddy said that because you are a big boy you can go up to thirty feet high on your broom?"

Andrew nodded.

"Well, big boys also must learn that they can't always have what they want." Remus said gently.

"Yes, and it's not like I didn't try!" Sirius added. "I've been spoiling you too much, that's probably your problem."

Andrew's bottom lip quivered before hiding his face in Remus' robes.

"Ah, come here." Remus took the boy into his arms. "Now, you know Daddy isn't going to really hurt you?"

"He said he was going to paddle me!" Andrew argued.

"And you said you didn't want to live here anymore. Is that true? Do you really want to leave us?"

Andrew shook his head.

"You love us, don't you?"

"I love you and Daddy."

"When you said you didn't want to live here anymore, you hurt our feelings. Even if you didn't mean to say it. Your Daddy did the same thing when he called you names, and said you needed a paddling."

"He doesn't really think I am a pissant?"

Remus shook his head. "No, but when you don't listen to him and start screaming at him, you hurt his feelings."

Andrew turned to look at Sirius who stood in the doorway, watching the two. He squirmed from Remus who set him down and ran to Sirius.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Andrew wailed tearfully.

"Oh, Smurf..." Sirius scooped his son into his arms and lay the boy's head on his shoulder. He kissed his wet cheek. "I'm sorry too." He whispered.

"How about we get those chompers brushed?" Remus spoke up, smiling. "I have an idea."

Sirius carried Andrew into the bathroom and Remus came in after them, pulling out his wand.

"It may not be plumberry flavour, but..." he changed the toothpaste color to blue.

Andrew grinned happily. "Thank you, Remus!" He said as Sirius placed him down so he could brush his teeth.

Remus planted a kiss on the top of his head. "You're welcome, Little Man." He left the room then, leaving the father and son together.

"It's Mummy's color." Andrew supplied, as he stuck the toothbrush into his mouth to scrub his teeth.

"Blue?" Sirius asked.

Andrew nodded. "Mummy likes blue."

"Is that why you like blue, Smurf?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yeah." Andrew tried spitting into the sink, but missed, splattering foam all over the faucet. Sirius quickly cleaned it with his wand.

After Andrew was settled in bed, Sirius told Remus about what Andrew said to him in the bathroom.

"Of course..." Remus said musingly. "The whole blue thing is a connection to his mother. He could be acting up because he misses her. The red toothpaste may have been a final shove for him."

"Still doesn't warrant him to be a brat!" Sirius grumbled.

"Well, we still have three more months before we hear from Audrey. Hopefully those speed quickly by for Andrew's sake."

"And for my sake too, Moony!" Sirius said, raking his hands through his hair.

* / *

"Comfortable?" Severus asked from the door way of Audrey's room. He wore a pair of loose robes over his sleeping clothes.

Audrey smiled at his modesty before nodding her head. "Perfect." She said tiredly. "Thanks."

"Netti."

Audrey gave him a funny look at his simple word then jumped as a sudden crack happened. It had been several years since she had heard a house elf apparate it.

"Master Severus!" Netti greeted excitedly as she bowed.

"Tell me, Netti; is your children independant enough for you to spend a few months away?"

"Oh, yes, Master! Bunns and Runns is now in training to serve the Master Severus. Gibbs has been doing this." The friendly house elf rocked on her feet proudly.

"Then, if you do not mind, my friend could use a nurse maid until she is able to do things on her own again, are you capable?"

"Oh, yes, sir, Netti is, and Netti would gladly to help Sir's friend!" she bowed in respect, grateful that her Master gave her a task to do.

"Alright then, whatever she needs, get it for her." He paused to look at Audrey. "And do alert me if she tries to remove herself from this room." To Audrey, he said. "I could summon a second one just to keep a pair of eyes on you, so just... try and be patient."

"I am a prisoner now?" She her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Not at all. You're here to relax and heal. Your body can't handle strong magic right now." He walked to her bedside and took her hand. "Andrew needs his mother, Langston needs you, and, Audrey, your friends need you too. I promise as soon as you're strong enough, we'll take action against Ted, but we can't do that if you run off before you are able to handle such stressful situations."

Audrey nodded, agreeing with her friend. "Okay, Severus." She said with a whisper. "I'll do it."

Severus smiled. "Thank you, Audrey." He went to pull his hand from her but before he did, he squeezed it encouragingly.

Audrey smirked at the gesture. "Since when-"

"Oh, just be quiet!" He grumbled, slightly embarrassed. "Your son." he explained quickly before stalking out of the room.

Audrey's grin grew wider. She never thought anyone besides Lily would ever be able to get that certain wizard to show his affection for others. She sighed. "I miss you, Andrew, you little wand of miracles."


	33. Chapter 33

_Review Responses:_

**songofstars:**_ LOL, this is why I signed up with Facebook; One click login! :D Yes, I remember you said you didn't like kids. I love 'em! Tantrums and all! I feel Sirius had a dose of his own medicine, I could see him being a troublesome child when he was little, judging by what I read about his past._

_**SassyDoe:**__ Hello! I am writing as much and as fast as I can. I am happy to hear you are liking it, and thank you for leaving your thoughts *hearts*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Reunited<strong>

During the next month, Severus left Emerald Stones early to assist with Audrey's healing process, even though Netti was doing as well as she could. Severus was worried about her though. She was often sick and weak. He had to keep an eye on her and give her special potions to keep her from dehydrating.

He had told Lily about his new roommate, after Audrey had permitted it. Lily then came over early almost every morning to see her friend before leaving for work.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Lily had said when she seen her friend for the first time in nearly six years. "If only it were under different circumstances."

Daisy came by too, helping Audrey as much as she could, knowing what the woman was going through since she had gone through the same process two years back.

Audrey was grateful for the company. She had become bored quickly, even though she had slept a lot.

"Netti has made Master dinner also." Severus' house elf greeted as soon as he flooed in.

Severus sighed. He had already told Netti that he preferred to cook his own meal, but the servant insisted on cooking for him anyway.

"Thank you, Netti." He said politely. He had given up talking her out of it.

"Master is welcome." Netti said, handing him a bowl of soup and a slice of homemade bread.

He had to admit, he hardly had time to make bread, and his house elf could cook very well.

He carried his soup into Audrey's room. Her door was open, so he didn't need to knock for entrance.

"Feeling better today?" He asked, setting his dinner on the top of the dresser.

She smiled and nodded.

Audrey certainly looked better. Her face was no longer pale from the abundance of hurling her guts up. She had dressed herself during his day's absence and had even brushed her long, blonde hair.

"Did you eat all of your dinner?" Severus asked. He had noticed she hadn't been gaining any weight and had threatened to take her back to the hospital if she wouldn't start clearing her dinner plate.

"Yes, I did!" She said proudly. "I even walked a bit."

"That's swell then." He took a bite of his bread. "We went and seen Langston during our lunch hour. He's doing okay."

"I'd like to see him soon." Audrey said.

"Whenever you'd like, just let me know. I haven't told him where you are yet. I had asked him to stay away from your room long ago when you were at the hospital. He was worrying himself to death over you."

Audrey laughed lightly. "Langston worries about all those who are special to him." She frowned in thought. "It might be because he lost his mother at such an early age. He could be afraid we'll leave him too soon also."

"Given your recent status, I would say he has some validity there."

"How about tomorrow? Is that too short of a notice?"

"Not at all, Audi. I'll bring him by around nine in the morning. How about Andrew?"

"Not yet... He's too young to understand..."

"Alright." Severus didn't agree with her, but it was Audrey's decision. He kept his opinion to himself.

* / *

Severus apparated to Langston's at 8:30 the next morning, and knocked on the door. It took several moments before the kid answered. He faked a smile, sporting a bruised cheek.

Severus swallowed hard. "What didn't you do this time?" He asked grimly, stepping inside. He pointed his wand, removing the sore.

"Ah, thanks, Severus." Langston said, rubbing his cheek. "He wacked me with his cane last night when he returned home- Dinner wasn't satisfactory to his taste..." He shrugged. "Dad didn't like what I had to say about that."

_Damn that man!_

"I know better than to say anything." The boy said quietly. "But he makes me so angry sometimes!"

Severus looked away when he seen Langston's eyes swell with tears of frustration. "It will not be much longer, kid, and then you will never have to see the man again."

Langston sighed and slammed the door with such force it rattled the window next to it. "I just can't wait! Really...! Why can't I just run away?!"

Severus pursed his lips in disturbance. "Look..." he set a hand onto Lanston's shoulder. "This is kind of hard for me to say, but without you, there will be no evidence against Ted when he is reported to the police. Besides, if you run away, they are just going to find you, bring you back, and..." Severus trailed off, unable bring himself to a finish.

"He'll beat me for it, right?" Langston asked. "That's what you meant to say? Did you run away when you were a kid? Did your own father do that to you when you had returned?"

"Yes!" Severus hissed. "To all that. Only it's different for you, Langston, because people believe you, and we're willing to help you."

Langston pulled away, frowning. "It just seems so... hard to believe."

"How about I shed a little light for you, hmm?"

Langston looked up, brightness in his eyes. "What's we gonna do today?" He asked, almost too eager for a twelve year old.

"Nuh uh." Severus shook his head, teasingly. "I can not tell. It's a surprise."

Langston smiled for real this time. "Fine then, be that way!"

"I will." Severus smirked, giving the boy a playful shove. "So, the usual chores then?"

Langston nodded.

With magic, Severus quickly did the long list of chores Ted had assigned Langston to do.

"How simple my life would be if I could do that." Langston commented.

"To be honest, you don't learn how to do it the first time someone teaches you it, but, yes, by the time a wizard is fifteen, he should know how to clean just about anything with his wand."

Severus then started apparating them to his home.

"Young Langston!" Netti bowed before taking Langston's hand, shaking it vigorously. "So nice to see Young Langston again."

Langston chuckled. "Thanks, you too." He looked up at Severus. "Do you have another potion to brew?"

"No." The wizard answered. "Follow me." He lead the way through his house, walking into Audrey's room.

Langston's eyes grew wide when he seen Audrey. "You're... You're awake!" He gasped before hurrying to her and hugging her tightly.

Severus watched Audrey hug the preteen as if he were her own. She hadn't been eggagerating when she said she thought of him as a second son. Tears streamed from her eyes as she giggled with extreme happiness.

"You've gotten so big!" She shrieked when they had finally broken their hug. "Like a foot taller!"

Langston smiled sheepish. "Yeah..." He eyed her over. "So, are you all better now?"

"Almost." She said truthfully. "My body's getting its strength back a bit everyday. I am allowed to cast simple magic spells now though."

"Magic... How come you never said anything about it?"

"I was living a Muggle's life, Langston." She said touching his cheek tenderly. "My magic was slowly deteriorating, and if I had kept using it, I was going to get sick quicker."

"What do you have?"

"Well, I had a disease that attacks your magical core. The treatment I went through though is a new cure. It's a complicated treatment, but its success rate is high, and the Healers have said that I have been completely cured."

Langston smiled widely at the news. "That's excellent!"

Severus left to go to work then, leaving them to continue their visit.

He hoped everything would work out, because he couldn't bare the thought of that boy aging without the people he had grown to love as his family.

Ted just had to get out of the picture and everything then could fall into place perfectly.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: I feel I should warn my readers that there is an intimate moment in this chapter... Nothing really R-Rated (that I know of), but still. There's a reason I rated this story is rated for Adults :)**_

**_Review Responses:_**

_**LeCustard: **__Haha, yes, I did upload two chapters yesterday! But they were like 12 hours apart or something :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Is it Worth the Interruption?<strong>

Severus brought Langston over often for Audrey the following next two weeks. Langston had packed over some Muggle board and card games, as it was something Audrey had done together with the boys before she had gotten sick.

"When are you going to see Andrew again?" Langston asked as he ended their hand of Uno with a blue six.

Audrey busied herself with shuffling the deck of cards before replying, "I was thinking I should talk to his father first..."

Langston gave a slow nod. "Are you afraid to doing it?"

Audrey sighed. "I am just not exactly sure how to explain everything without upsetting him. He's... quick to judge. It can be very frustrating to talk to him about important issues if he doesn't see eye to eye with you on them."

"You almost married him?"

She smiled distantly, deep in thought. "No. He wasn't ready. I don't really blame him; we were young. Besides, I only wanted to marry him because I found out I was pregnant. I wanted Andrew to grow up in a stable home."

"Must have been difficult... raising Andrew alone..."

"It wasn't easy no... I moved away to Scotland so I could raise the baby on my own. My family was very supportive- at first. After I had Andrew, my disease revealed itself, I told them about it, and they pretty much disowned me for my tainted blood. It's only passed down by genetics though." she shrugged carelessly. "I must have gotten it from someone in the family. I don't see any of them anymore because their blood purity is more important than I am."

"Don't they want to see Andrew?" Langston asked, beating her at another round. She playfully shook a fist at him, causing him to chuckle.

"I think they may prefer that we just continue to pretend that we don't know each other."

"That's sad, Audrey." Langston said with pity. "Very sad."

Audrey shrugged. "I didn't care much about their views in blood purity, and the constant reminder of it had really raked my nerves countless of times. I never heard the end of it when I started hanging around Lily. They were fine when I was dating Sirius, but as soon as they found out about his Muggleborn friend, they went bonkers. I was no longer a child then, though, so I didn't have to live under their roof and hear it everyday."

Langston shook his head. "The magical life sounds way too complicated."

Audrey laughed. "Yes, it can be very complicated; if you're born into a rich, mostly pureblood family with generations of Slytherin sorted ancestors. Maybe one day that will all change though." She said hopefully.

"Don't count on it." Langston said with a scoff.

* / *

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked. "We could wait another week." He eyed Audrey with care, not willing to have her go through something so stressful just yet.

"I feel strong enough." She said firmly. "You don't have to worry so much." She tapped his cheek before kissing it. "I appreciate your concern though."

Severus absentmindedly touched his cheek where her lips had just left, his mouth hung open in surprise.

"What?" She asked, completely clueless about what she had just done.

"You..." he shook his head, forbidding himself to make a big deal out of it. He didn't want to upset her. "Never mind. Sugar?" He held out the canister for her.

She spooned two scoops into her tea cup. "Thank you." Audrey said before sitting down at his dining table.

"I just think he may overreact, and he's too much of an arse to think about your condition before exploding." Severus told her reasonably.

"I'll be fine, Severus, really!"

He sighed. She could be so stubborn sometimes. "Fine..." he set his tea cup down. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Audrey giggled. "You're smothering me. You do realize this, right?"

Severus pressed his lips into a thin line. "I apologize." He said simply. He got up and walked to the floo. "I'll be back around four then."

Audrey nodded. "I'll send Netti if I need you."

"Good...luck." he said and a second later he disappeared into the Floo Network.

* / *

Sirius chuckled, setting his outdoor robe on the coat hanger that stood next to his fireplace. "Wormy sure enjoys showing the kids his animals, doesn't he?"

"He sure does." Remus grinned. "It was nice of him to offer to take the rowdy children off our hands for the day." Peter and Donna had been wanting to show the lot of kids-Harry, Andrew, and the younger Weasley kids- their baby animals. Since everyone besides Remus and Sirius were busy, they had been stuck with the group of six kids until Peter offered to watch them for the day.

"Now you two can get your manly man games going on." Peter had winked at his two friends.

Sirius pulled Remus close to him, and kissed his neck. "You know, I think you're wearing too much, Moony." He whispered seductively.

"Oh?" Remus questioned, he eyes were closed, having had been lost in a moment of his lover's teasing lips. "And what about you, dear?"

Sirius swiftly removed his maroon colored t-shirt with one elegant move. "Happy?"

"Oh, yes, very." Remus giggled, running his hands along Sirius' bare chest.

"Ah, no." Sirius said sternly, holding up a finger. "You must be fair to me." He grinned, and started unbuttoning Remus' shirt.

"Well, if I must..." Remus pulled the front of his shirt apart, sending seven buttons in several directions.

Sirius growled in arousal, backing him up against a wall and kissing him passionately.

An hour later they lay on a rug of the living room, embraced in each other's arms, completely in the nude.

"We should do that much more often, Paddy." Remus said.

"You'll get no arguments from me, Moony." Sirius sighed deeply as Remus ran his hand along his chest, sending a rush of goosebumps throughout his body. "Keep doing that and we'll have to go another around." He muttered playfully.

"Promise?" Remus teased.

The doorbell rang at that moment, causing Sirius to curse.

"Guess we'll have to continue this later." Remus sighed, getting up and dressing himself with his wand.

"Or we could just ignore it." Sirius grinned mischievously.

"Nah, after what we just did, you could use a rest."

Sirius scoffed. "Yeah, whatever! You're the one that called Uncle first."

"Nuh!" Remus gasped. "You liar!"

Sirius stuck his tongue out before finally standing up. "What a waste." He said disgustingly and waved his wand, arranging his tossed clothing back onto his body.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Remus called, rushing out of the room to answer whom ever was demanding their attention.

Sirius cleaned up the mess they had made, putting away any evidence of their sexual play.

"Padfoot..." Remus said very slowly and cautiously from across the room, requesting his attention.

"What is it, Moo-" Sirius ceased his question when he seen the reason why Remus had reacted the way he did.

"Hi." Audrey's voice could barely be heard, her smile faint. She shifted her feet, obviously feeling a bit awkward.

Remus cleared his throat in an effort to break the silence. "I'll get the tea ready."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: And It All Comes Out**

"Well, look who decided to show her face after six years!" Remus, who was in the kitchen, getting tea ready, heard Sirius say. He bit the inside of his lip. As usual, Sirius went straight to the offensive. He quickly set up a serving tray with things for tea and a small snack.

"Yeah..." Audrey replied, sounding a bit uneasy.

"Tell me, what gives you the right to keep the knowledge of my son from me? When were you going to tell me or were you ever going to?"

Remus carried the tray out to the living room. "Tea's ready." Remus said with a forced cheery voice. "Why don't we sit down." He set the tray down on an end table.

Before they had a chance to seat themselves, Kreacher apparated into the room with a bag of supplies. "Masters." He muttered the greeting, eying Audrey. "Did you invite a mudblood into Mistress' home again?" He sneered to Sirius.

"Figures your house elf would be just as welcoming as you." Audrey said evenly.

"Kreacher's behavior has nothing to do with me!" Sirius snapped. He pointed toward the kitchen and addressed Kreacher. "Go make yourself busy! And she's not a muggleborn!" He called to the back of the muttering house elf.

Remus shook his head. He had told Sirius several times that Kreacher only said such things to irritate him. Sirius didn't seem to care.

"So, did you finally leave that child beating bastard?" Sirius directed his anger back to Audrey.

Her forced smile faded, giving Remus the idea that Sirius' comment had hit a sore spot.

"Padfoot..."

"No, don't you 'Padfoot' me!" He snapped at Remus, shoving Remus away, who had made an effort to console him. "This woman- the mother of my son- put his life in danger, all because of a man!"

Audrey took a deep breath. "If you would stop talking just for a moment, I could explain myself."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Go on, then, Audrey, tell me how you could be with a man who hurts little children! Tell me how you could choose that fucker over your own child! Explain to me how you can make that child grow up without knowing who his real dad is!"

Remus sighed. The man was hopeless. "Sirius." He scolded firmed. "Shut it."

Sirius turned his head to glare at him. "I deserve this, Remus! After all I've been through!"

"You've been through?!" Audrey gasped, hotly.

"Yes!" He snapped back. "I've been through a lot these past few months while you've been off frolicking along with that prickhole!"

Audrey laughed in disbelief. "You have thoroughly jumped to so many conclusions, Sirius!" She put her hand to head, letting out a groan. "Perhaps it was a mistake coming here today. Severus may be right, I may not be strong enough for this right now."

"Strong enough?" Remus asked, meeting her eyes.

"What does Snape have to do with any of this?!"

"Sirius!" Remus held up a hand for him to be quiet for a moment in his life.

Sirius rolled his eyes, grumbling something. Remus was only able to pick up on 'greasy grit' amoung his series of words.

Remus looked back at the witch, prompting her to explain what she had just said. "Go on." He said gently.

Tears came out from no where, as her ability to stay strong depleted. She quickly took a seat in a closeby chair, loud sobs escaping from her.

The wizards exchanged looks before making their way to her, each standing on either side of the chair.

Remus patted her shoulder. "What's wrong, Audrey?" He asked quietly.

"If I had known, I would never had went through with the pregnancy!"

Sirius stiffened at the idea of his son being nonexistent. "What on Earth are you on about?!" He demanded.

Audrey sniffed loudly. "I was born with Nemer's Disease." Was all she said.

"Okay..." Sirius said slowly with confusion. "And what the hell is that?"

"When I was conceived, there was a malfunction... I didn't develop correctly. It's a rare occurrance, but from that moment, I was ticking time bomb. I was slowly dying, year after year. I didn't even know I was sick until one day I just was too weak to get out of bed."

"You are dying?" Sirius' tone finally softened as he took in her words.

"I was..." she conjured up a hankerchief to blow her nose."Before 1979, when Guntry Barker came up with the cure, the death rate was one hundred percent and as you aged, the faster your declined in health. Most victims died before the age of thirty-five. After I had Andrew, the disease sped up, a common issue with the disease. When he was barely a year old, I got really sick. I didn't wake up one morning. If my sister, Claudia, hadn't come by that day, I may not be alive today..." she paused to clear her nose. "I was prescribed a very expensive, complicated potion that, thankfully, Severus and Lily were able to brew and charged me only the cost of the ingredients. It is used to slow down the attack, but the potion could only work so long before it becomes useless."

While Remus had made speculations on Audrey's life, he had never even imagined anything near this awful. It's no wonder she disappeared off the center of the Earth. "So you went and got the cure?" He asked.

Audrey nodded. "I went to a special hospital for the treatment, spending three months sleeping status, as three teams of Healers casted many dangerous spells onto me. It was that, or die. So, I had little choice. The success rate was 87% percent." She smiled slightly. "I am cured now though."

"When's Ted come into this story?" Sirius scowled. "How could you let him around Andrew?"

"I didn't know..." she whispered disturbingly. "I had been dating him for almost two years before I went in for the treatment, I never once noticed anything that would make me even think that he was an abuser." Audrey said helplessly. "If I had known..." she let out a whimper. "I'd have never..." her eyes met Sirius'. "I sent Andrew away as soon as I heard what kind of a man Ted was."

"Were you going to marry him?" Sirius asked harshly. "And let him raise my son?!"

"Damn, Sirius!" Remus muttered, sending him a dirty look. "Stop thinking about yourself just for one moment, would you?"

"I want to know why she didn't tell me about my kid!" He snarled.

"Honestly, you couldn't even take care of yourself! You were living for James and Lily, for Merlin's sake!" She scoffed. "And you weren't ready for marriage, how could you have been remotely ready for a baby?"

"I'd have married you if you had told me about the baby!"

Audrey bit her lip. "Yes... I had thought of that, and I didn't think it would be fair for you to have to do that."

"Well, keeping him from me wasn't fair either!" He threw up his hands in frustration.

"It really doesn't matter now, does it?" Remus asked Sirius. "What's done is done. You can't change the past."

Sirius looked at him and sighed. "I suppose you're right." He muttered after thinking about it.

Audrey bit her lip. "There's something you need to know, Sirius..." more tears falling in her eyes.

"Yeah? As if I can hear anything worse than I have already heard today."

"I'm... so sorry!" She wept, her body jerking with each sob.

Sirius stepped up to her, taking her hand to comfort her, perhaps proving that he wasn't a complete jerk. "Audrey... Me too... for everything..."

Audrey stood up and threw her arms around him and he pat her back. "He h-has it, S-sirius!" She burst out.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Our baby... He has Nemer's!"


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I had to upload this quickly before I got a bunch of hate letters :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: A Young Boy's Wish<strong>

Sirius' head was buried into Remus' chest, he was silently crying into it, wetting his shirt. As soon as Audrey had given him the news about Andrew, he felt like his heart had blown up into a million pieces.

She had told him that Andrew was still young and her friend had assured her that he had been given the necessary potion to heal him. The disease was very manageable if caught at a young age.

"My friend tested him while I was under. He needs a potion every six months. He'll be fine because he's so young." She had tried assuring him.

Sirius couldn't help to think she was wrong though, after what happened to her.

"Shh, love." Remus said quietly. "He'll be okay."

"It's just so hard to believe... He looks so healthy!"

"Audrey did too. Remember?"

Sirius nodded, his face still against his boyfriend.

"And there's a cure." Remus kissed Sirius' head tenderly.

* / *

Severus came home to a weeping Audrey and instantly stiffened when he saw her sitting in the sofa of his living room, curled up a ball.

"I can assume how your visit went." He said coldly. "Do I need to pay a visit to Black?"

Audrey looked up with swollen eyes. She quickly wiped them away before smiling. "No. He's fine now. Well... about me anyway."

Severus cocked up an eyebrow. "And what has interrupted his perfect little life?" he sat himself next to her, and took her hand in his. "What did he say to you to make you cry?" He asked, tapping her hand with his other. Audrey was a strong woman, she hardly ever cried.

"It's not about Sirius." She sniffed loudly.

Severus swallowed hard. His heart clenched at the thought of his friend hurting. "Is it anything I can help with?"

Audrey shook her head.

"What happened while I was gone?" He pushed. "You were fine before I left this morning."

"Daisy came by..." She dabbed her eyes with a fresh tissue that she conjured up.

"Okay...?" Daisy was a decent woman. He didn't favour her animungus self, but the human form of that woman was really nice and easy to get along with.

"She had Andrew tested for Nemer's while I was sick." Audrey looked up at him, her lips quivering. "He tested positive."

That hit Severus like a snow storm in the Bahamas. He narrowed his eyes. "When did she do the test?"

Audrey shrugged. "As soon as she seen him perform magic. At Ted's, I think."

Severus nodded. "Audrey..." he said seriously, looking into her eyes. "Andrew is fine, he doesn't have Nemer's."

Audrey's eyes widened with hope. "How do you know?"

"Lily and I had him tested in May." He smiled. "We tested him three times to be sure. All negative results."

"Really?!" She gasped. "Then... he's a normal boy?"

"Well, a normal boy with magic abilities-yes." Severus grinned.

Audrey threw her arms around him, happily crying. "Thank you so much! You're the best person ever!" She pulled away, her face blushing. "Well, Lily is too."

"We knew early detection is important." He explained.

Audrey smiled widely, ectactic over the news. In a swift movement, she pecked her lips quickly to his, then giggled and stood up.

Severus' lips tingled from the unusual feeling of another person's lips against his, even if it was for a split second. "What was... that for?" He asked uncertain if he enjoyed it or disliked it.

"A thank you." She said simply in a whisper, pretending that it was no big deal. "I need to tell Sirius." she said grabbing her wand for departure.

"Use my Floo." Severus said absentmindedly, he didn't bother standing up; lost in a moment of that kiss and her soft, tender red lips. He stole a glance at them, watching them move as she spoke words that his mind wasn't registering. All he could think of was what it would feel like if he could kiss her for real.

He forced himself out of those thoughts. Audrey was his friend. Just like Lily.

He suddenly decided he needed a cold shower.

"That'll be just fine, Audi." Severus said quickly, standing up. "I have something to do now, if you don't mind."

He watched her lips form a smile and he surpressed a groan. Had they always been so sexy, and he just now realized it? Or had her quick touch to his ignited something inside of him all of a sudden?

It didn't matter. He was her friend, and he planned to remain that way. As she flooed to Black's place, he raked his hand through his annoying, filthy hair and scowled.

No woman in her right mind would want any other relationship with him besides a friendship. And he wasn't about to make her feel awkward over his sudden perverted thoughts of her.

He had done that enough with Lily.

Look where that got him.

* / *

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Andrew asked.

Sirius and Remus looked up to see Peter standing with Andrew, holding his hand.

"Is... everything okay...?" Peter asked cautiously, slightly uncomfortable seeing his fellow Gryfinndors looking so grim.

Sirius hurried to Andrew, picking up the boy and hugging him tightly.

"Ah!" Andrew squealed. "Too hard, Daddy!" He laughed as he gasped for air.

"Sorry, Smurf." Sirius laughed slightly, kissing his son on the cheek.

Andrew wrapped his tiny arms around Sirius' neck and gave his father a loud kiss on his cheek. "I got to feed a baby goat!" He said excitedly. "He went bleet bleet! And searched my pants for more milk." Andrew giggled in amusement.

"Yeah, they are demanding little buggers." Peter added, shifting his eyes from one friend to the next.

"Tweeters is up in your room, Andrew." Remus said. "Go up and say hi to her, and then you can help me make dinner."

"Yay!" Andrew cheered and Sirius reluctantly set him on the ground, watching him run off.

"So why so soft today?" Peter went straight to the point. "What happened?"

"My ex came by to tell me that my kid is sick."

Peter frowned. "What kind of sick? Like a virus? Should the other parents be alerted?"

"No, Andrew has a genetic disease that will make him sick with time."

"Oh..." Peter embraced Sirius, who was standing next to him, into his arms. "That's too bad, Paddy. I'm so very sorry to hear." He whispered into his ear. "Anything I can do, you let me know, alright? I mean it."

Sirius nodded. "Thanks..."

"You're all my family. Andrew too." Peter said pulling from him. He blinked back tears, and tapped Sirius' shoulder roughly. "You know we'll do anything for you."

"And, we, for you." Remus added.

"I am sorry I can't stay long, but I am supposed to return the rest of the kids." Peter paused. "He's a strong boy, Padfoot... Don't give up hope on him. He'll fight whatever is thrown at him; just like his papa."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Wormy."

Audrey flooed in immediately after Peter left. "Sirius!" Her smile wider than ever before. "He's fine! Andrew doesn't have Nemer's! Severus and Lily tested him a couple months ago!"

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed, his heart picking back up in excitement. "Andrew's okay?"

"Yes! Andrew is perfectly healthy!"

* / *

"Hi, Tweeters." Andrew greeted, stepping into his bedroom, and walking over to the bird who swung on her swing in her cage. She tweeted with happiness.

"Uncle Peter said I could bring you home a treat." He reached in the pocket of his overalls and pulled out some sweetened grain. Tweeters flew out the open door of her cage and softly pecked the food from Andrew's hands.

"Do you like it?" He asked. "We tried some of it. It's not too tasty for humans, but the animals really liked it."

Tweeters bobbed her head up and down, showing her appreciation for his thoughtfulness.

He then took his companion for a walk as she nibbled on her treat and he made his way down back to Daddy and Remus.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he seen another person in the living room. A woman who was getting hugged by both Daddy and Remus.

"M-Mummy?" He asked in disbelief, afraid he was dreaming again.

The woman pulled from the men and started crying when she seen Andrew.

It was his mummy!

He ran to her. "Mummy!"

She had finally returned. After making a wish everyday to see her again, to have her come her and live with the magical people, Mummy had come back!

She kissed him over and over, wetting his face with her tears, but Andrew didn't notice. At that moment, he was the happiest boy on Earth.

Mummy was back!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I already have Chapter 39 typed out too! Lots of funny/happy moments ahead. So keep reading! This was such a fun chapter *hearts***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: The Reminiscing<strong>

Andrew gripped his arms around Audrey. "No!" He wailed. "You can't go! Mummy!"

Audrey undid his arms from around her and bent to his level. "I can't stay here, baby." She told him softly, brushing his bushy hair from his face. She smiled at how alike it was to his father's.

He started crying. "But you just got here! I don't want you to leave! You'll get sick again! And I won't be able to see you!"

"No, Andrew, I am all better now. Mummy just has to get her body back to normal again, and then you can come with me."

Andrew shook his head vigorously. "But I want to stay here!" He told her. "With Daddy and Remus! I don't want to go back to Ted! That lady said I wouldn't have too!" Fear appeared in his eyes.

"And Daisy was right." Audrey said firmly. "You'll never have to worry about Ted no more. Mummy's sorry for ever having him around you, okay?"

"You swear it? I wont have to go back? Ever?"

"I swear it, now give Mummy a kiss." She pulled him to her and he gave her a long one on her cheek. "I love you, Andrew." She hugged him. "I'll come back tomorrow, kay?" She smooched his forehead.

"Kay, Mummy. I love you too!"

"So, you're staying with Snape?" Sirius asked bitterly.

Audrey smirked. "That really bothers you, doesn't it? Well..." she glanced at Andrew. "He's a bit more understanding than some people I know." She gave him a look to let him know who exactly she was talking about.

"The world is against me." She heard him mutter as she turned her back, grabbing a fistful of floo powder.

"Yes, everyone in the world wants to make your life a living mess." She said with sarcasm.

Remus chuckled. "See you tomorrow, Audi. Welcome back, by the way."

She flashed him a smile, giving him a thumbs up. "Congratulations, Remus." she said motioning toward Sirius. "And I am not jealous for one minute." She giggled, stepping into the fireplace and tossing down the powder to her feet, waving to her little boy before disappearing.

"Netti welcomes back Miss Audrey!" The house elf bowed.

"Thank you, Netti."

"Can Netti do anything for Miss Audrey?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"Dinner is almost ready."

"Alright, I'll go wash up. Where's Severus?"

"Master Severus has went back to Emerald Stones. Master has an important potion brewing that must be stirred."

Audrey nodded. "Don't forget to dish yourself a serving, Netti."

Netti's ears wiggled happily as she smiled widely. "Yes, Miss! Netti thanks Miss Audrey."

When they were sitting, Netti boosted on a bunch of Severus' old brewing magazines, Audrey informed Netti about her day.

"Young Andrew is a very cute human. Netti thinks Young Andrew is a wonderful boy."

"Thank you. I would love to meet your own someday."

"Netti would love to introduce Miss to Bunns."

"Evening." Severus said, stepping into the kitchen.

Audrey smiled. "Netti saved you some."

Severus glanced at his house elf. "Of course she did." He said dryly, sitting down and allowing Netti to serve him. "Thank you."

"The Master is welcome."

Severus wasn't too hungry, but he ate a few bites so Netti wouldn't think he didn't like her food. "Audrey, there's something you should know about Langston."

"Is he okay?" She instantly went on the alert.

"Yes, he's fine. It seems his mother was a witch though."

Her eyes grew wide. "No way!"

Severus smirked at her slang. "So way." He teased with a drawl. "Anyway, I hired an inspector to research her. You'll never guess who she was related to."

* / *

"Audrey!" James pounced onto her as soon as she flooed in after being told by Kreacher that Sirius and Remus were at the Potters visiting.

"Hey, Prongs." She said, hugging him back. "How have you been?"

"Just terrific!" He exclaimed. "I heard about everything; Good to hear you're doing better."

"Thanks." She looked around. "Where's Andrew?"

James laughed. "Playing with Harry. Come on. We renovated Sirius' old room into a play room." He gestured her to follow him through the house.

"The house hasn't changed a bit." She noted.

"No reason to change something so good, is there?"

"Not at all."

"Mummy!" Andrew ran to Audrey, smashing into her with excitement. "Come meet Harry." He pulled her to James' son. "He's right here." He said setting a hand on the boy.

"Hello!" Harry said warmly. He was holding a wand.

"Uh..." she looked at James to see if he had noticed.

"It's fake, Audi!" James said with a burst of laughter. "Thanks to Padfoot, I had to get Harry one for his birthday after Andrew got one."

"It's wicked, Mummy!" Andrew said, grabbing his from where he had left it during his distraction of her appearance. "Let's show her!" Andrew said to Harry.

"Kay!"

"String bean, let's make a ring!" The boys said in unison, as if they had rehearsed the rhyme. Several of the toys that had been scattered about formed a ring around the boys.

"That's a neat toy." Audrey commented.

"Ronnie's brothers taught us that one." Harry said proudly.

"Yes, and look, I can turn this blue!" Andrew said holding up a wizard action figure. "Let me think..." he said and stuck out his tongue in thought. "Mr. Floo, you know what to do, I'll point my wand at you and then you'll be blue." A blue streak shot out of Andrew's toy wand and covered the action figure with a blue hue as if it had been dipped into paint.

"Very good, baby!" Audrey clapped.

"Thank you so very much!" The boy grinned, taking a bow, making Audrey giggle. They watched the spell fade, and the action figure's original colors returned.

"One thing wicked about having a pair of twins for friends, huh?" James chuckled. "You learn all sorts of rhyming words."

"Andrew and I pretend we are twins." Harry said.

"Yes, and when Ronnie plays, we are triplets!" Andrew added.

"That's very cute, boys." Audrey said.

"Hey." Sirius and Remus appeared into the doorway. "Thanks for watching Andrew, Prongs." Sirius' eyes set onto Audrey.

"Prongs!" Someone yelled from the den.

"Uncle Peter!" Harry shrieked, darting out of the room. The rest of them followed suit; in a much calmer matter.

By the time they reached the den, Peter had Harry already in his arms, and the boy was in a series of giggles. "No! I don't want any grain! Do I look like a goat to you?!"

Peter tilted his head, observing Harry's face. "You do look like you might be growing a bit of goatee." The man chuckled, tickling the boy's chin, making him squeal.

"No!" Harry protested. "I'm a boy, Uncle Peter!"

"True that, my boy." Peter set Harry down when he noticed the audience.

"Hey Wormy!"

"Oh, good you're all here!" He spead out his arms in excitement. "Guess what!?"

"What?" Remus asked.

"More animals?" James asked.

"You finally got a cattle dog?" Sirius teased.

"Ha, no!" Peter burst out laughing. "I'm going to be a Papa! Donna's pregnant!"

The three men congratulated their friend with loud cheers, back slapping, hand shaking, and even hugging.

"I am so excited! We hope it's a girl."

"A girl would be lovely." Remus said with a thought.

"Lily and I are trying again." James informed.

"Good luck." Sirius told him. "For a girl?"

"Lily wants a daughter." James nodded. "I guess I wouldn't mind a little baby daughter."

"You and Sirius would corrupt those sweet little girls." Remus said with a laugh.

"Yes, I'm keeping my daughter far away from you two." Peter pointed an accusing finger at the two pranksters.

"We aren't that bad." Sirius defended himself.

"The jar of spiders in the Slytherin girls' dorm room was pretty priceless though." James laughed.

"So that WAS you!" Audrey shrieked, causing Sirius and James to duck their heads guiltily. "My God, Louissa Frindle was deathly afraid of spiders; you about scared the life out of her!"

"They weren't poisonous." James said with a shrug.

"That's okay..." Audrey grinned mischievously. "We got even with you."

"Oh?" Remus asked curiously. "What did you do?"

"Remember the pink underwear in 3rd year?"

"That was you?!" Peter gasped.

"Man, we were sure Snape had done that." James said.

"That was pretty embarrassing..." Sirius said with a blush.

"And yet, it still didn't stop you from your pranking." Audrey said with a giggle.

James placed his hands on his hips, and straightened up taller. "Never!"

His friends laughed.

"Were you also the one that turned our fingernails baby dung green?" Sirius asked.

"No, that was definitely the boys' doing. Us girls would have done pink or purple. Severus was the one that thought about the smell though." Audrey put her hand to her mouth, concealing a smirk.

Peter shuddered. "The color was bad enough, but to have your fingers smell like a sack of shat was completely horrid. That man sure had a way in putting an effective impact to his hexes."

"I didn't eat with my fingers for weeks." Sirius grumbled.

"It was pretty awful..." James added with a sick look.

"I have been exposed to many different types of shat but I have never smelled one so foul as that fingernail hex." Peter told them.

The three men had to agree with him on that.


	38. Chapter 38

_Review Responses:_

**SongofStars:**_ Love your comments! I especially enjoyed the one wanting Remus to bite Sirius! And yes, I figured Severus had to do a few good hexes if James and Sirius were willing to seek him out so much. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Can't Stop This Feeling<strong>

"So?"

Audrey looked up from her hand of playing cards. Daisy was awaiting for her to answer the question she had just asked.

"Hmm?" Was all Audrey said, not all too willing to discuss the topic.

"Do you think he'd go out with me?"

Audrey shrugged. "Severus is..." she paused trying to think of a word that would describe his hesitance in going through a relationship. Insecure seemed fitting, but she wouldn't say that aloud. "I don't think he's too interested in dating anyone."

"All guys are interested in dating." Daisy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Trust me. We went to school together." Audrey reminded her. "Lily was his only love interest and well..." she pressed her lips together uneasily, remembering his time of moodiness from Lily's rejection.

When he let her, Audrey stuck around to help him through the worst moment in his life; when the love of his life chose the bully who made his school life a living hell. "He gave up after Lily."

"He liked Lily?"

"It was... so much more than like, Daisy. That man would had sacrificed his life for hers. Still would, I would bet. People don't believe that kids that age can fall in love. We often forget about the Romeo and Juliet story..."

Daisy nodded. "Last week, I heard on the news, that some sixteen year old boy hung himself because his girlfriend broke up with him."

"Really?" It was just too hard to imagine. "It's so hard to make them realize that there is life afterward." It took months for Audrey to get Severus to understand.

"Shows what being a fuckhole gets you!" Severus had hissed angrily before he tipped his desk over. "What is it with girls?! Why do you all fall for the jackasses?!"

Audrey had bit her lip, having had been guilty of the same at the time. "Sometimes... we can see a different side to them... Um.. perhaps to the public they are real jerks but in private they are... sweet and understanding..."

Severus had glanced at her. "Don't play me." He had muttered. "I know you and Black have been sneaking off into the 3rd floor's broom closet. The sex must be good; You're not the only one he takes there."

"Stop kidding yourself, Audrey." Daisy sniggered. "Just ask him out already."

Audrey picked up the discard pile. She hadn't really planned to do it but knew it would create a distraction to her friend.

Daisy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "You picked up 62 points of discards just to lay down 20?"

"I'm... saving them for later." Audrey said, blushing.

Daisy ended the hand on her next turn, grinning smugly.

Audrey sighed and tossed her hand of cards into the pile at the center of the table.

"I have never seen you play so awfully." Daisy teased with a tisk.

"I am usually a card shark." Audrey admitted.

"Your thoughts are too much on a certain wizard." Daisy summarized.

"It doesn't matter." Audrey said, sorting through the cards to turn them all back face down. "He's not interested in anyone. Severus will be one of those guys that never marries and becomes the town's main rumor of having killed his nonexistant family with an axe; all the kids will fear that if they step on his grass, they'll get sucked into it and get buried alive... Or something along those lines anyway."

Daisy burst out laughing. "You think so? I don't. Not if he continues to latch onto the kids like he has done. He's excellent with them."

"Well that's where the happy ending comes in; The town's children learn that he throws the best parties, gives the best Christmas presents, and bakes the best cookies."

"He bakes?"

Audrey giggled. "Yeah... He's a great cook. He'd be a chef, I would think, if he were a Muggle."

"Could be why he is a Potions Master."

Audrey nodded. "Exactly why."

* * *  
>Severus was going crazy. All he could think of was her. Not just her lips either.<p>

He thought about her long, blond hair and how it would often frizz up throughout the day. He had left a potion in her bath component to help along with that, but, like his own hair, nothing seemed to get rid of the nuisance completely. He was beginning to like how it could stand on end from the static.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way she smiled at him. The smile that could wash away any and all sense of his mind. He had even come near to kissing her two times in the past three days.

Her delicate hands. Her elegant walk that her upbringing had taught her and had not faltered even after all the time she had spent away from the strict laws of her family.

The way she mothered Andrew and Langston. Her loving and nurturing personality. Her competetive nature.

He was hopeless.

Severus was losing his control. He couldn't lose control. He was a calm, cool, and collected man, and he didn't want that to go away.

"Shit!" Severus muttered, quickly turning down the flame of his over boiling brew. A foul odor instantly filled the air.

"Ugh!" Lily came in then, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "What happened?!" She cast a room freshing spell, eliminating the burnt mushroom smell.

"Uh..." Severus didn't want to admit that he had been too engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention. Last time he messed up on a potion it had been from the scent of Lily's hair in 5th year...

"Lily..."

"Yes?" She was occupied with cleaning up the mess he had made.

"I may need to take a few days off..."

She turned to look at him. The corner of her mouth twitched as she tried not to grin. "Whatever for, Sev?" She asked innocently.

Severus sighed. "I am not up to it right now. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is." She couldn't hide her grin anymore.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sung out.

"No, you tell me." He insisted. "Else I am not leaving until you do."

"Sev... don't think I that do not know that look when I see it. You've been all spacey for over two weeks now."

"What look?" He was clueless.

"Lovestruck." Lily giggled. "Severus... Hon, you're in love."


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: **_**It's official. Chapter 42 will indeed be the last of this story. :o** **I think I got it all sorted out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Through the Mouths of the Babes<strong>

Langston eyed his older friend carefully. His hair was every which way direction. His eyes had bags under them, and he had a major wardrobe malfunction going on. One of his socks was covering the cuff of his pant leg, and the buttons of his robes were off by one.

"Severus... are you okay?" He asked slowly. The wizard seemed distracted lately, and everytime he had seen him for their daily lunch, he seemed more and more not himself.

"Just fine." The man scowled.

Langston couldn't ignore his mood. "Getting enough sleep?"

"I am sure you know the answer to that." Severus said, cleaning the house with his wand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you'd understand."

Langston crossed his arms and stared at him. "Do you really know that for sure?"

"Do you like a girl?" Severus asked harshly.

Langston gave a blank look. He wasn't sure how to answer that. "No... Girls are... girls..."

"Then you wouldn't understand."

The twelve year old sighed. "Fine... so are we going to your house again? To get Audrey, and then Andrew?"

Severus paused in mid spell. "She moved out..."

"She did? Why?"

"Black offered her a room at his place. It's bigger there. This way, her and Andrew can be together."

Langston nodded slowly. "Have you seen much of her since she did this?"

Severus scoffed. "Why would that matter at all?!"

"Severus, if you like her, you should just tell her."

The wizard glanced at Langston and wet his lips anxiously. "What would give you that idea, kid?"

The boy laughed. "You're not doing a grand job in hiding it!"

"So... it's that obvious?" He sighed and pulled out a vial of black liquid, and drank it in one gulp.

"Very." Langston watched him tuck the empty vial back in his pocket.

"She'll never like me- not that way." Severus said to himself.

"Why not? You're a wicked guy. Audrey loves wicked guys."

"You mean handsome, foul tempered, judgmental, and, let's not forget, child beating men?"

"She also likes smart, funny, well mannered, and financially stable men. All of which you are." Langston told him with a grin. "Besides, who said you were ugly?"

Severus huffed. "Don't you dare say that I look like a hunk."

A giggle escaped Langston's throat. "Well, you're no magazine model, Severus, but you're not a bad looker, that Daisy chick has been eyeing you... like... well, like she wants to lock you up away somewhere."

Severus' jaw dropped. "You... you don't mean that...!" He gasped.

"Your problem is you don't pay attention to the women enough. Watch them one day." Langston winked. "You'll see." He slipped his jacket on. "Also, Severus, it says a lot when you can make a girl laugh. You've done so with Audrey and Lily and Daisy just fine." He then smirked. "Remus too..."

Severus cocked up an eye brow in question.

"Don't pretend you haven't noticed the giggling gay man... You surely tease Sirius enough about it."

"I just thought it was Sirius being... Sirius..."

"Who you know is a very jealous man. He thinks you're going to sweep his boyfriend away from him!"

"Langston... you know more than you ever should for your age. Stop acting so old and be a kid already."

"Perhaps one day I will have the privilege..."

* / *

Andrew took Langston's hand as soon as he entered the House of Black. Langston noticed the boy's hand was extremely sticky. "Remus and Mummy and me made waffles, want some?" Andrew asked.

"Sure." Langston let the boy lead him to the kitchen.

"Hey, Langston." A chrous of adults greeted him. He smiled at the warm welcome.

"Hi." He returned.

"Here." Andrew pushed a chair to him. "You have my chair."

"Thanks, kid." Langston was seated next to Sirius who was reading the wizard's newspaper.

"How's Severus doing?" Audrey asked across the table. Her hand paused in mid motion to drink her juice.

"Um..." He noticed Remus was also waiting for an answer. Langston shrugged. "Okay... I guess. He seems a bit distracted."

"He looked a mess when I seen him at Diagon Alley." Sirius said before sipping his tea. "Looked like he hadn't bathed in a month- which is considering; giving his usual status. He didn't even snide about the shat in my hair that a passing owl had done." He shrugged. "I guess Snape's working on a new potion."

"No, Daddy!" Andrew rolled his eyes. "Uncle Severus misses Mummy."

Everyone in the room eyed the five year old who was innocently licking syrup off his fingers.

"He does not, Andrew." Sirius said firmly.

"He said so." Andrew insisted.

"He did?" Audrey's eyes lit up hopefully.

"Yep, to Aunt Lily."

"He didn't." Sirius said. "He is not capable of missing anyone. He's a greasy, grumpy, ol' git."

"Padfoot, shhh." Remus put a finger to his lips and gave a shake of his head. "When did he say this, Little Man?"

"When I went and played with Harry yesterday. I was going wee, and when I got out of the pot, that's when I heard him say so. I said, 'Go see Mummy then!' " Andrew tossed up his hands dramatically, eyes wide. "But he says Mummy doesn't want to see him." Andrew looked at his mother with a frown. "You don't want to see Uncle Severus, Mummy?"

Audrey smiled, but didn't say anything. She finished her juice, heavily in thought before getting up from the table. "I've got something to do..." she kissed each boy on the top of his head before exiting the kitchen.

"Where's she off to?" Sirius asked, looking toward the doorway.

"To go kiss Severus, I'd say..." Langston smirked.

Andrew cheered, clapping his hands. He then paused, giving Langston a questioning look. "Like she kisses us, or with her tongue like what Daddy and Remus does?"

Sirius choked on his bacon just at the same time Remus sprayed the milk out of his mouth that he had just taken a drink of.

Langston chuckled, napping Remus' mess off him. "I'd say like your dad and Remus." He whispered to the young boy. He purposely avoided the embarrassed facial looks that the two men were sharing with each other; both stuck in a series of throat clearing.


	40. Chapter 40

**Review Responses:**

**LeCustard: **_How about Dreype? LOL_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Learn To Take a Hint<strong>

Audrey apparated to Severus' doorstep. She had apparated originally to Emerald Stones, thinking he was there, but Lily said he hadn't been there much for about a month now.

The bitter, fall weather had took the leaves of Severus' apple tree and scattered them along the walk path, mixing in with the ones from the maple tree across the street.

She pulled her parka around her neck as the howling wind tried freezing her to death that late October morning. Taking a deep breath, and inhaling the cold air, she stepped up to his stoop and knocked at the door.

Netti answered the door. "Miss Audrey!" She opened the door so Audrey can come through. "Netti is so happy to see Miss Audrey!"

"Severus didn't send you back home?"

The house elf fidgeted with her hands. "Master is a bit lonely lately." She whispered. "Master says Netti is good company. Even if Netti's voice pierces through Master's head like an icy blade."

Audrey laughed, knowing those words were not hers. "Where is he?"

Netti frowned. "Master Severus is in Master's bed." She shook her head with pity. "Poor Master Severus."

"He'll be fine soon. I am sure." Audrey said eyeing the closed door of his room.

"Miss is moving back in?" Netti asked with a hopeful look.

"We'll see." Audrey said, giving the house elf her parka. "Would you take care of this?"

"Of course! Anything for Miss Audrey!"

Audrey didn't bother knocking on his bedroom door, assuming he may be asleep, since Netti hadn't been too quiet with their conversation.

"Severus?" She called out softly stepping in the room. He was buried under a mound of green blankets. She unearthed his head to find him breathing with sleep. Audrey set her hand against his cheek and found it was very warm to her cold hand.

"Stop, Netti!" Severus' flew eyes open. "Shit, that's cold." He muttered. He then noticed it wasn't Netti and he bolted up, covering his body with the blankets. Audrey was sure he was nude under them at that point and smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked slowly.

"I came to see you." She said guiltily.

"All of a sudden? After four weeks?"

"Well, there was a reason that I haven't been coming by." She sat next to him on the bed. "But my darling five year old has informed me that I have been severely mistaken."

Severus looked at her like she was nutty. "That's not answering my question."

"Are you naked under there?" She pulled at his blanket.

"Have you no limits, woman?!" He shrieked, his voice abnormally high, tightening his grip on the blankets.

Audrey giggled. "You're modesty is very adorable, Severus."

Severus cocked up an eyebrow. "Adorable?" He drawled unenthusiastically. "Again, why are you in here?"

Audrey put an arm around his neck. "I've been told that you miss having me around." She whispered into his ear. "Is that true?"

Severus cleared his throat uneasily. "Well... You are..." he coughed nervously. "Decent company."

"Nothing more?" She asked with no innocence to her voice.

He turned his head to look at her, his black eyes searching hers for answers, shifting back and forth. "Are you... here for more than just a hello, Audrey?" He asked with uncertainly.

Audrey scoffed. "What does a woman have to do to get you to kiss them, Severus Snape?! Beg for it?! Well fine, then! Would you please just kiss me already?!"

He wasted no more time then, he put his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers, doing the one thing he had been dreaming about for the past seven weeks.

* / *

"Audrey?"

"Hmm...?" Audrey's eyes were closed, a smile on her face as she lay in the arms of the man next to her.

"I think I might be in love with you..." Severus whispered fearfully.

She bit her lip, trying to hide a grin. "You think?"

"Well... Lily says I am..."

"Lily is a smart woman, Severus."

"I just..." he paused. "Until recently, it was always her." He sighed. "I still love her, as a friend, but, I'll be honest, Audi, all I can think about is you."

Audrey smiled and laced her fingers with his. "The feeling is mutual, Severus." She said kissing his bare shoulder.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

Audrey nodded.

"I think about Andrew too." He admitted. "I know he's part of a packaged deal."

"A packaged deal?" Audrey snickered. "Are you planning on buying us, Sev?"

"Whatever it takes, Audi. You know how Slytherins are. And I have loads and loads to do it with." He pulled her closer to him. "We'll do anything to get what we want." He kissed the side of her head and didn't say anything for a moment. "You know... this could work out for everyone." Severus said thoughtfully. He then snorted. "Except for Black, maybe."

"Ah, yes, Sirius is most definitely going to be displeased with our new found love for each other."

"But we don't care, do we?"

"I think it's going to be... thoroughly entertaining." She said amusingly.

Severus smirked. "My thought exactly."

* / *

"Is Uncle Severus and my mummy going to get married?" Andrew asked Langston in the public loo of a Wizard's restaurant, having had noticed they had constantly been holding hands like Daddy and Remus.

"Maybe." Langston said, lifting him up so he could wash his hands.

"And will Uncle Severus be my daddy then?" Tears were in his eyes. "I still love my daddy." His lip quivered. "And Remus too!"

"Andrew, you silly boy!" Langston hugged him. "It doesn't work that way. You will still have Sirius, Remus, and Audrey. Severus will be like... a second dad. Like... Well.. Like.. what my dad would have been to you if Audrey had married him."

Andrew's eyes widened. "Severus wont yell at me, like Ted, will he!?"

"Of course not, Andrew! Has Severus ever yelled at you?"

Andrew wiped his face with the back of his hand, thinking. "Ted didn't either until Mummy got sick."

"Kid, Severus is nothing like my dad. Severus is the most wickedest guy out there, and you are going to be very lucky to have him as a dad." Langston told him. "If they get married, that is." He added sternly.

"They love each other! They have to!"

"I'm not against the idea either. It's up to them though." Langston said taking the boy's hand, leading him out of the bathroom and back to the table where Audrey and Severus sat next to each other at a booth.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Settling the Score**

"Can't you ever make gravy without any lumps?" Ted asked Langston.

Langston shoved a piece of bread into his mouth to keep from retorting a reply. He was clueless as to why his Dad continued to think he would ever learn how to properly cook. He had made gravy several times over and it always turned out the same every time.

"Useless spawn of crud." Ted muttered.

"You just called yourself a piece of shit." Langston pointed out.

"Shut up, boy!" Ted threw the salt shaker at him.

"I'm done." Langston muttered, getting up.

"Good, you can start cleaning up." Ted ordered before leaving to watch the telly.

Langston filled the sink and scraped the plates into the trash. The whole time yearning the wand and ability that Severus had. Amoung cleaning the house magically, he would turn his dad into a croaking toad and feed him to an owl. He grinned at the thought.

"Someone's at the door!" Ted called to Langston, too lazy to get up from the sofa to answer it.

Langston walked past his dad who's eyes were completely focused on an action show, the sound was set high.

Langston gasped when he saw who it was, quickly stepping outside, shivering from the cold. "What are you doing here?!" He demanded, his teeth chattering.

Audrey, Lily, and Severus stood in front of him, bundled up.

"The police have already been called." Lily informed him.

"The time has come, Langston, are you ready?" Severus asked, his tone completely serious.

"What will happened after tonight?" The boy asked carefully.

"Answers..." Severus told him. "Everything is ready, but it's all up to you. If we do this, you will probably not see him again."

Langston smiled widely. "You swear it?"

"We swear it." Audrey assured him.

"Okay... what do I do?"

Severus gestured to the door. "Invite us in. Before we catch a cold."

They heard cracks then. Five of them.

"Shit, it's cold here!" Sirius said from at the bottom of the steps.

"What the-?" Severus turned around to see James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Daisy. "Why are you all here?"

Sirius shoved Severus aside. "Why do you think?"

"Paddy, remember what we said." Remus said softly, grabbing the back of Sirius' winter robes and pulling him back.

"We're here as back up." James informed Severus. "Continue on."

"How did you..." Lily set her eyes onto Daisy. "Never mind."

"Knowing that prickhole, we'll need all the muscle we can get!" Daisy said.

Langston opened the door to the eight people. "Dad, there are people here. Just for you." He said as everyone piled in, shaking from the cold.

"Uh..." Ted stood up from the couch. He smiled when he seen Audrey. "You're better?!" He asked, making his way to her.

"Stay back." Severus growled to Ted, shielding Audrey from him with an arm.

Ted laughed cheerfully. "And who are you? That's my girlfriend, you know!"

"Pretty sure the name she was calling last night wasn't yours." Peter snickered.

Ted glared at the man before turning his attention back to Audrey. "Is that true?"

"It is." Audrey answered coolly. "Our relationship ended as soon as you thought Langston needed a beating for not wishing to become your personal slave. You really are an arsehole, you know? And that is before I even mention how you treated Andrew."

Ted sneered at Langston. "What the fuck did you say to her?!" He lunged for him but Lily stepped between them, pointing her wand.

"You may not know what this is, but you probably don't want to find out."

"You look familier..." Ted took a step back to look at her. "Wait... I do know you!" He pointed a finger to Lily. "You're Lily Potter. You wrote that book... 'Magic Through the Eyes of a Muggleborn'. Brilliant work, I tell you!"

Lily lowered her wand to look at her friends. "Uh..."

"Muggles can't read that book..." Severus mused.

"Wait..." Sirius clued in. "This monster isn't a muggle?!"

Suddenly, Ted had so many wands pointed at him he started choking nervously, raising his hands slightly. "W-what's going on, Audrey?" He asked.

"I'll call the Minister." Daisy offered.

"And I'll stop the Muggle police." Lily added.

"Where's your wand, git?!" Sirius demanded.

"Ain't got one."

"Why not?"

"Me dad abandoned me when I was young because I am a squib."

"Wasn't there a story about that recently in the Daily Prophet?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "There was a girl that had been abandoned around the same."

"Beatrice." Ted and Severus said together.

"Ted..." Remus said, piecing things together, eyeing Sirius, who suddenly came to a realization.

"You're Theodore Thomas Riddle! It was all over the paper yesterday. It was rumored that 25 years ago Tom Riddle dropped his eight year old son off in Holland, abandoning him for his lack of magic."

"Very good." Ted said sarcastically. "How brilliant of you to 'Riddle me out'."

"No wonder you and Beatrice were so close." Severus said. "Both of you were abandoned squibs."

"What's a squib?" Langston asked.

"It's what you are, you useless piece of rubbish!"

"One more comment like that, and your tongue will fall out." Severus threatened Ted darkly.

"He ain't lyin'" Peter warned Ted. "Take my word for it."

"It's in his blood." Ted said with a shrug. "That's all we are to you witches and wizards. Rubbish. You trash us out like it."

"So why treat your son like that then?" James asked. "Shouldn't you correct it?"

Ted glared at Langston. "He's lucky I haven't killed him." He said coldly.

Langston stepped back behind the lot of men, knowing that tone all too well.

"Let's just kill this fucker already!" Sirius hissed, his eye lid twitching.

"You kill him, you go to Azkaban." Severus warned him. "Do you want that?"

"I got a better idea." Remus stepped forward and cold cocked the bugger straight center in the face.

"Fuck!" Ted shrieked, his hands going to his blood dripping face.

The other Wizards were shocked by Remus' move. "Ah for some reason that didn't feel as good as I thought it would." Remus groaned, shaking his hand.

Ted recovered quickly, smashing his own fist into the middle of Remus' back, making the man grunt in pain. The crowd took action then, Sirius instantly tackled the man, James and Peter pulled Remus from the mess. Audrey shielded Langston from whatever may come his way. Severus froze the two men who were fighting and cursing on the ground, but not before allowing a few moments to go by.

"Potter, get your friend before he is made into a criminal." Severus ordered, his eyes on the still Sirius.

James, Peter, and Remus heaved Sirius off of Ted, and Severus lifted the spell off of Ted.

"I'm pressing charges!" Ted wailed. One of his eyes was already swollen and his lip was cut open.

Sirius looked untouched.

"Apparently beating on little children does little to teach you how to fist fight." Severus said dryly. "Isn't that pity."


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Well, here's ending. Thank you for your support in following, reviewing, and reading. It's been soooo much fun! :)**

**PS: If I left out anything, please let me know!**

**LeCustard: **_I am thinking of writing a sequel with Dreype, what do ya think? :D Yes, finally that bunhole can stay out of Langston's life! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: The Answers<strong>

They didn't need much evidence to prove that Ted had abused Langston since he had been given a potion that made him tell the truth.

Langston had learned that Ted had been the reason his mother was dead, having had drove home drunk once with both Langston and her in the car.

Ted had blamed everything on Langston, refusing to take any responsibility for his actions. His comments during his trial only set his conviction in stone. Ted had been sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban, and was also forbidden to go near Langston if and when he ever got out.

He didn't last two weeks before one of the guards found him muttering incoherent words to himself; his mind had gone bonkers.

* / *  
>A week after Ted's trail, Severus had apparated him and Langston into his big home that looked like a castle.<p>

They stood in the red painted room that looked like a ballroom of a fairytale.

"You see that man in that picture?" Severus pointed to an older wizard in a red robe who stood in front of a fire place mantle.

Langston squinted his eyes, trying to read the small lettering under the portrait that informed people of his name.. "Angus Severus Prince."

"He's our great grandfather."

"Our?" Langston asked. "As in... mine and yours?"

Severus smiled and nodded.

Langston looked around, studying the portraits that were his ancestors. He eyes stopped at one in particular. "Severus... is that really-"

"Yes." Severus answered evenly. "Explains my dungeon bat appearance, doesn't it?"

Langston gaped at him. "That doesn't mean that we're-"

"Of course not!" Severus scoffed. "That was many years ago, Langston. In the 1600s. It's definitely been bred out."

"Still... it's kind of creepy that I have a vampire for an ancestor."

"It does illustrate the choice in colour though." Severus said, speaking about the red colouring.

"Was this his castle then?"

The wizard gave a nod.

"Explains why it sits empty..." Langston shared a smile with Severus. "So... What's this all make me to you?" Langston said, engrossing himself in the ancient castle of a popular known vampire.

"Your Grandfather was my Grandfather's younger brother; My Grand Uncle, and visa versa. We're cousins. You're cousins with a lot of people actually."

"Really? Like who?"

"Just about every pureblood family in this region. Irma Crabbe was your Great Aunt- You're Grandmother's sister. So you're related to the Crabbes. You're even related to the Blacks and, by marriage, the Malfoys."

Langston made a horrid face. "Oh jeeze, I am related to Draco?"

Severus smirked. "Unfortunately, it appears so. But you're also related to Andrew."

Langston smiled at that. "I can take the bad with the good, I guess."

"I'm splitting everything with you."

"What do you mean?"

Severus held out his arms and walked around in a circle. "This. The Prince Fortune. The house elves. Everything with the Prince name on it. You're a Prince after all."

Langston's eyes slowly grew wide as he came into the realization that he was suddenly extremely wealthy. It was like winning a huge lottery. He was speechless.

"You'll even get your own vault at Gringotts."

Langston couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was fine enough to have an escape from Ted. Then to learn that he was related to about everyone he knew. And now, he was a mega million Galleonaire, or whatever they called a millionaire in the magical world.

"Would you like to know what else is yours?"

"There's more?"

"Of course there is." Severus pulled out a tan piece of paper. "As you know, Ted and Tom Riddle are in Azkaban for their awful crimes and threats against your life and many others, and since I am your closest relative by name and blood, The Ministry has granted me full custody of you."

Langston threw his arms around Severus, blinking back tears. "Can we get this framed and mounted?" He asked, after sniffing his nose.

Severus chuckled. "Whatever you wish, kid."

"Thanks, for saving me, Severus." Langston said with complete gratitute.

Severus hugged Langston tightly. "I have something to thank you for also."

"What have I done for you?!" Langston pulled away, shock written all over his face.

"If it weren't for you, I'd never have discovered that Audrey loves me. I am going to propose to her soon." He reached into his pocket. "I got a ring and everything."

"Blue!" Langston shrieked, when he seen the gem centered on the silver band.

"Couldn't be any other color, now could it?"

"Not at all."

* / *

Langston spent the following day with Andrew at the House of Black. Sirius having learned they were related, showed Langston the portraits of the house. Some of them had even talked to and greeted the boy respectively.

"I ain't showing you my hag of a Mum though." Sirius grumbled.

"That's alright; I've heard enough rumors about her. Not sure I'd like her."

"Severus and I don't get along well, but I want you to know that if you want to consider me an uncle, I'm all for it."

"So I have something to annoy Severus with if I need to?"

Sirius chuckled. "Precisely."

"How very Slytherin of you..." Langston smirked.

"Don't even go there." Sirius warned teasingly. Then he laughed. "I had to beg that hat to permit me a Gryffindor sorting."

"Too bad I'll never get to be sorted into a house."

"Yes." Sirius agreed. "It is one of the most important days in a wizard's life."

"Maybe I'll create a school for Squibs when I am older." Langston said with a thought. He was certainly rich enough to fund something like that.

"Swell idea!"

* / *  
>Andrew climbed into Langston's bed and snuggled up next to him. "You were right, Langston." He said.<p>

"About what?" Langston opened up an interesting book that Remus had given him about a creature called a Kwipper Tripper. He was about to read it to Andrew.

"That we would be brothers. Now my Mummy is your new Mummy."

"That's right. I got a new Dad, Mum, and a little bro. I am very lucky."

"And now that Daddy and Remus is married I have three daddies."

"Yep, you're lucky too."

"And you have lots of Uncles now! Just like me! Guess what else." He whispered the last.

"Hmm?"

"Mummy said to Daddy Severus that she's going to have a little girl." The boy smiled. "We're going to have a little sister! Just like Ronnie does!"


End file.
